Shenanigans
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: E sejamos francos: não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço...
1. Chapter 1

**Shenanigans | Unbreakable**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | É uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Sempre achei muito divertido estórias de casamentos arranjados / contratos de casamento. Esta não é exatamente uma dessas estórias, no entanto. K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Um <strong>

**One foot (right) in front of the other**

* * *

><p><strong>Terça-feira, 1º de setembro de 1998.<strong>

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior observando a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾.

-Nervosa?

-O mundo bruxo tem nos trucidado por semanas...

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. – Eles nos amam, Mione.

A morena riu sem vontade. Dessa vez, Harry tinha razão. O mundo mágico os considerava o mais novo _Hit_ de sua reclusa sociedade. "O casal mais poderoso dos tempos modernos", aclamavam.

Eles haviam evitado o mundo mágico como quem evita a praga negra nos últimos meses, mas isso não impedira as especulações surgirem. E desde que Harry e Hermione não eram encontrados para oferecer uma declaração, os mais escandalosos e fantásticos rumores surgiram... Hermione tinha até medo de saber o que os esperava em Hogwarts.

Seu final ano na escola _deveria_ ser algo relativamente pacato e voltado para - no máximo – alguma pseudo-agrura de jovens adultos quanto a romances e estudo e o _futuro_. Mas claramente aquilo era pedir demais e seu ano letivo, antes mesmo de começar, tornara-se um circo.

Hermione suspirou, fechando a mão no braço de Harry enquanto ele empurrava o carrinho com suas malas e Bichento. O moreno lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, lhe chamando a atenção. - Okay?

Agora era a hora da verdade, ou mais bem hora de atuar da melhor maneira possível.

Ela assentiu uma vez com firmeza. – Okay.

Sem mais, eles atravessaram a barreira para a plataforma 9 ¾.

_O 'x' da questão é: meio que estou casada com meu melhor amigo (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Quarta-feira, 8 de julho de 1998.<strong>

Para ser franco, Harry nunca pensou que as coisas poderiam ficar horríveis mais uma vez. Muito menos trás apenas algumas semanas do fim da guerra. Oh, ele estava errado. Tão errado.

Tudo começou quando decidira acompanhar Hermione em sua viagem à Austrália afim de "resgatar" os pais de sua amiga. Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos – o que não era pra menos, considerando o que a jovem mulher _fizera_.

Hermione não tinha certeza se seus parentes iriam lhe perdoar algum dia. Pra ser honesto, Harry também tinha suas dúvidas... – _não _que ele fosse comentar isso com sua amiga. _Nunca_.

De toda forma, ele decidira que – além de ter parte da culpa na situação (não que ele tivesse desejado um psicopata obcecado em assassiná-lo e em dominar o mundo) – iria acompanhá-la para lhe oferecer apoio moral.

Harry não tinha certeza do que faria se os pais dela surtassem ou coisa parecida... Não. Nenhum plano. Nenhuma ideia. **Nada**. E, mais uma vez, pra ser honesto, Harry sabia que era uma das últimas pessoas que saberia lidar adequadamente com a situação. Infelizmente, ele não via uma fila de pessoas – adequadas ou não - oferecendo auxilio a sua melhor amiga. E apesar de ser completamente inepto, ele _sabia_ que Hermione precisava de ajuda, mesmo que não fizesse _ideia_ do que fazer se tudo desandasse – o que, francamente, era propenso a acontecer.

No fim, fora um dos momentos mais desconfortáveis de sua vida. Ele e Hermione sentados de fronte aos pais dela, relatando de forma compilada o que haviam passado e o por quê. Hermione não deixara sua mão por todo tempo que permaneceram lá (e Deus! Foram horas e mais horas de discussão), suas mãos fechadas na dele como se aquele contato estivesse lhe dando forças para prosseguir com sua história sob os olhares de choque e traição de seus pais.

No fim, eles acabaram passando quase um mês no país: lidando, cicatrizando e curando.

Foram dias difíceis... Às vezes, Hermione estava só exausta demais para tentar enfrentar seus pais ou mesmo se _levantar_, mentalmente machucada e exausta. Em outras, Harry acordava gritando e chorando por conta de mais um pesadelo que era tão real que ele podia distinguir nas horas seguintes o odor de sangue, suor e morte. E ainda havia dias em que ambos estavam tão arrasados que nada podia lhes tirar daquele estado de ânimo; normalmente nesses dias o casal de amigos malmente falava com o casal mais velho, quase não reagiam, orbitando ao redor um do outro e - apenas torcendo por um dia melhor.

Porque não conseguia dormir depois de mais um pesadelo – _oh_ _tão realista _– sobre a Mansão Malfoy, Hermione - mais vezes do que não - se esgueira na madrugada para o quarto de Harry, caindo em sua cama em busca de conforto. Harry sempre se achara absolutamente horrível nessa habilidade em particular, mas se perguntassem à Hermione, ela diria que ele ia bem mais que ok. Ela não precisava de palavras ou olhares de simpatia, só que ele a abraçasse. E isto, Harry fazia muito bem.

Nos dias em que estavam 'bem' (e os pais de Hermione estavam trabalhando), o casal mais jovem zanzava pela cidade. O que os levava ao segundo... "problema". Eles nunca planejaram ficar por tanto tempo, por conta disto, precisavam de dinheiro. O que os levava basicamente de volta a Gringotts - numa viagem veloz e desagradável via portal para o beco diagonal.

- xxx -

Ironicamente não foi o fato de terem conseguido invadir o banco ou roubar um artefato de um dos cofres – com o auxilio de um goblin, nada menos! -, que lhes trouxe confusão...

Tudo começara a desandar quando Harry fora encaminhado para o gerente de sua conta para lidar com algumas "pendências". Parte de Harry achava que seria executado ali mesmo... A agradável surpresa de que não seria decapitado durou apenas alguns minutos, infelizmente. Desde que suas "pendências" eram muito mais horríveis que uma morte veloz.

Dessa vez fora ele quem precisara do apoio moral da amiga – e francamente, conselhos pertinentes - e praticamente a arrastara consigo no momento em que descobrira que não iria ser executado (tinha a intenção de assumir toda a culpa sobre a invasão e afirmar que forçara Hermione no plano sem cabimento). Não podia ser bom estar em falta com Goblins, mesmo que não fosse um caso de vida ou morte...

Adentrar na sala de reunião do banco Gringotts, escoltado por quatro goblins armados até os dentes não caia bem a Harry e, instintivamente, o rapaz puxou Hermione mais para si. Alguns tensos minutos depois e eles estavam sentados à frente do gerente de suas contas: um goblin chamado Crookfang.

E sim, contas. No plural. Aos 17 anos Harry se tornara o chefe das casas Potter e Black. Infelizmente, Gringotts não conseguira contatá-lo – mais bem: encontrá-lo. – até então. O que trazia por si só uma série de pequenos problemas e arranjos a serem feitos.

Oferecendo um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento para Harry e fitando Hermione com ligeiro erguer de sobrancelha e um sorriso que poderia ser considerado divertido - se ele não fosse um _goblin, _isto é - Crookfang colocou duas pequenas caixas a sua frente, cada uma delas continha um anel. Crookfang empurrou primeiro a caixa com o brasão que Harry veio a saber ser dos Potter.

Respirando fundo o moreno analisou o anel antes de postá-lo no dedo, emitindo um ruído de surpresa quando o anel se ajustou imediatamente. Quando Harry ia fazer o mesmo com o anel dos Blacks, o goblin o impediu.

-Não faria isso se fosse você. Assim que pôr o anel, passará a ser o Lorde Black, com todas as responsabilidades vigentes. O que nos traz à pendência em sua conta...

O que os levava – exatamente após receber os anéis de Lorde das duas famílias – ao terrível problema: aparentemente Walburga Black – e Harry esperava que sua alma estivesse queimando no inferno – fizera um último golpe antes de morrer: um contrato de casamento puro-sangue como presente de aniversário do futuro Lorde Black.

Ironicamente, a harpia acreditava que o futuro Lorde seria Draco Malfoy. Desde que confiara que seu marido havia banido Sirius da possibilidade de se tornar chefe da casa Black – Harry quase tinha vontade de aparecer em Grimmauld Place e lhe mostrar o anel que agora seria seu...

De toda forma, o importante era que Harry tinha um contrato de casamento mágico que iria ser ativado no momento em que Harry pusesse o anel Black e de acordo com o contrato, deveria casar quando completasse 18 anos.

Quando Hermione, franzindo o cenho, indagara por que aos 18 anos quando a maior idade no mundo bruxo é, de fato, 17. O Goblin respondeu, enfeitando o rosto com um sorriso sarcástico, que eles deveriam agradecer a Voldemort e por Harry ter desaparecido em pleno ar por quase um ano.

-A verdade é que seu contrato deveria ter sido ativado há um ano. Quando se tornou maior de idade _e_ finalmente Lorde Potter e Black segundo as leis mágicas. No entanto, devido as circunstâncias (em principal por não termos lhe encontrado), o contrato obviamente foi temporariamente revogado – o goblin explicou. – De toda forma, a senhora Black estipulara que o contrato deveria ser cumprido no _aniversário_ de seu herdeiro e quando este fosse _maior_. Você, senhor Potter, cumpre os requisitos como o fazia há um ano atrás. A única diferença é que finalmente podemos informá-lo – deu de ombros.

Harry encarava boquiaberto a criatura a sua frente, o Goblin o fitava de volta com indiferença. Como se não tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo a vida do jovem bruxo.

_Deus do céu. Ele tinha que se casar em seu aniversário?_, Harry levou as mãos à cabeça. Sentia como se estivesse hiperventilando. Aquilo não era justo! Que inferno! Sempre um desafio atrás do outro? Nunca um minuto de sossego! Já não havia feito sua cota de sacrifícios?! Agora perderia a liberdade de escolher uma esposa? De se apaixonar?

Sem se dar conta do ataque de pânico de seu amigo, Hermione fez um som de desdém com a boca. – E quem Walburga Black acreditava ser o exemplo de esposa puro-sangue perfeita para seu herdeiro?

_Isto _chamou a atenção do moreno e ele ergueu a vista tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

Crookfang mexeu em alguns papeis a sua frente e pegou um em particular estendendo para Harry. O rapaz fitou o documento como se fosse um animal selvagem, mas sob uma cutucada de Hermione finalmente pegou o pergaminho. Ele encarou o documento sem realmente enxergar e Hermione se inclinou ao seu lado para ler.

-PANSY PARKINSON?! – Hermione praticamente havia saltado sobre Harry, tomando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo. Seus olhos correndo por todo contrato, sua expressão ficando mais sombria e irada a cada linha. – Não vai acontecer – disse finalmente com uma voz fria e dura, colocando o pergaminho na mesa com uma pancada. - Aquela... – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar sem sucesso. – Aquela maldita vadia ignorante queria entregá-lo a Voldemort!

A morena se voltou para o goblin com os olhos brilhando em ódio. – Você o fez não colocar o anel, eu suponho que tenha uma alternativa para esse disparate? – Apesar de ser uma pergunta, seu tom era exigente.

-A única solução seria outro contrato. Mas eu suponho que tenha observado que a senhora Black tomou providências para não ter seu _presente_ anulado.

Hermione estreitou a vista, ponderando. Oh, aquele não era o fim.

Enquanto Harry ainda estava perdido em mais uma leva de auto piedade e resignação, o cérebro de Hermione estava dando voltas e voltas. Seus olhos presos à mesa, encarando o contrato sem realmente enxergar.

_Outro contrato_. Como? Quer dizer, mesmo sem ter lido detidamente o pergaminho a sua frente, sabia que a senhora Black tomara providencias para que aquele acordo não fosse anulado. Crookfang mesmo a alertara. Era provavelmente hermeticamente fechado! A morena bufou irritada; um novo contrato na linha Black era impossível!

_Espere_.

Ela ergueu a vista para o goblin. – E se Harry _já_ fosse casado? Digamos no momento em que ele puser o anel de senhor da casa Black? Obviamente o contrato seria anulado, certo?

-Hermione, por Merlin, meu aniversário é em apenas três semanas! Como eu poderia-

-_Shush_! – ela o silenciou, ainda encarando Crookfang; este assentiu lentamente. Hermione abriu um sorriso esquisito que fez Harry trocar um olhar preocupado com o Goblin. – Ótimo, tudo que precisamos é de um novo contrato!

-Hermione... – Harry falou devagar. – Pelo que Crookfang disse, não há possibilidade de outro contrato. A bendita senhora Black praticamente selou essa porcaria!

Hermione virou os olhos e se moveu para encará-lo e em um tom condescendente, falou:

-Acontece que você não é apenas um Black, não é mesmo Harry? Primeiro e principalmente você é o _único_ herdeiro da casa Potter.

– Muito bem. Muito bem! - Crookfang riu deliciado.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Oh Deus – ele abriu um sorriso, mas este sumiu rapidamente de seu rosto. – Mas eu não-

Hermione ergueu as mãos, impedindo-o de prosseguir. – Crookfang, pode nos dar alguns minutos. A sós? - Não iria correr o risco de ninguém além deles saber daquele plano. Ainda mais divertido, o goblin assentiu e com um aceno saiu da sala. Sem perder tempo, a morena se voltou para o amigo. - Ok. Agora você me escute. Sua única chance de escapar dessa armadilha é estando casado. Sob a linha dos Potter. Sinto muito. Isso é uma droga. Mas ainda é melhor do que estar casado com a _Parkinson_ – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome. – Deus sabe que ela provavelmente tentará assassiná-lo na noite de núpcias.

Por conta da montanha russa de emoções Harry estava irritadiço, mesquinho e pra lá de irônico. - Não sei se reparou, Mione, mas eu sequer tenho uma namorada! – retrucou sarcasticamente.

A morena virou os olhos. – Honestamente Harry! Isso não é relevante! – Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar. - O que _importa_ é que esteja casado – o moreno continuou a fitando e Hermione quase o estapeou. – Não precisa ser um casamento real, seu idiota! Tudo que precisamos é de um contrato e um "casamento" e _voilà, _temos o pacto Black-Parkinson anulado e você está livre.

-Parece simples – Harry falou por fim, lentamente.

Hermione sorriu presunçosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Mais um pequeno projeto. Tenha medo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte dois <strong>

**Do I wanna know?**

* * *

><p><strong>Terça-feira, 1º de setembro de 1988.<strong>

Como uma frente unida, eles chegaram ao outro lado da barreira.

O aperto de Hermione no braço do moreno ainda mais forte quando reparou em todos os olhos lhes encarando. Ainda assim, apenas seu aperto dava sinais de seu desconforto, sua face uma máscara de indiferença quase tão boa quanto à de Harry.

Foram ao encontro do expresso Hogwarts como se estivessem indo ao parque, cumprimentando as pessoas que reconheciam com acenos, mas sem se deter – haviam escolhido o momento certo de atravessa a barreira: apenas quinze minutos antes do trem partir.

Quando estavam atravessando o trem em busca de um vagão, olhares os seguindo por toda parte, Harry se inclinou para lhe falar ao ouvido. – _Eu não sei por que aceitou fazer isso... Honestamente, sou uma bagunça. Mas eu serei sempre grato _– ele apertou um pequeno beijo em seu rosto.

Hermione ergueu a vista para lhe oferecer um sorriso. – Em sua defesa, não é culpa sua.

O moreno riu entredentes. – Há sempre uma primeira vez! - a jovem mulher escondeu a diversão empurrando-o ligeiramente. – Hei! Cuidado com essas mãos.

Hermione virou os olhos em mofa. - Eu sou sua esposa, Potter. Quem melhor que eu para lhe disciplinar?

Antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, a porta do compartimento a frente deles se abriu subitamente. – Então, vocês são esse tipo de casal, hum? Interessante.

O casal de amigos corou furiosamente, gaguejando e meneando a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada de fato.

Com uma risadinha, Luna Lovegood deu de ombros e abriu ainda mais a porta, saindo do caminho. – Vamos lá, há lugares aqui.

Por sorte, a garota loira estava sozinha no local. E apesar de ainda muito vermelhos e desconcertados o casal aceitou o convite.

-Então... casamento relâmpago.

-Eu não estou grávida – Hermione retrucou seca e imediatamente.

Aparentemente era o que a maior parte da população bruxa achava. Considerando que eles sumiram por um ano e então voltaram para batalha em Hogwarts para sumirem novamente, desta vez apenas os dois. E _então_ voltaram_ casados_. - Não era exatamente uma suposição tão fora do comum.

-Era uma consideração tão valida quanto qualquer outra – Luna deu de ombros. –Você ficaria surpresa em quantas pessoas apareceram grávidas depois da batalha... Algo referente à gratidão por estar viva.

-Bem, eu não estou.

Hermione lançou um olhar de esgueira a Harry, que tentava sem sucesso prender a risada. Ela ficava absolutamente furiosa quando as pessoas supunham que ambos se casaram apenas e muito provavelmente porque estava grávida.

Mais da metade de seus conhecidos perguntavam. Jornais e revistas especulavam...

No início, Harry ficara pasmo e ofendido – honestamente, pensavam tão pouco deles? Um, antes estavam no meio de uma guerra e, principalmente, dois: Hermione nunca teria um filho antes de terminar a escola. -, mas depois ele observou como sua melhor amiga ficava vermelha, tão insultada e seu tom de voz. Por mais que Hermione sempre fosse a razão entre eles, ela praticamente perdia as estribeiras quando lhe indagavam sobre ela estar grávida, ou _pior,_ tocavam sua barriga e perguntavam quantos meses (Hermione estava a um segundo de uma azaração nesses casos). E era tão incrivelmente hilário!

-Não é engraçado. Todo mundo pensa que estou grávida! _McGonagall_ me perguntou isto antes de me oferecer a insígnia de monitora chefe, ela não queria que a monitoria pudesse causar estresse ao bebê e a mim – falou silenciosamente.

Harry se voltou completamente para Hermione, dessa vez caindo na risada pelo olhar mortificado dela.

-Ok. Isso é novidade! – ele riu mais um pouco, mesmo sob o olhar mortífero da amiga. Respirando fundo e se acalmando, ele continuou:

- Na _minha_ carta eu só recebi parabéns pelo nosso casório, uma sutil repreensão por ela não ter sido convidada – Harry comentou aparentando desconforto e Hermione assentiu. – E então aquele mundo de perguntas sobre se eu me achava apto ao cargo de monitor chefe, como você sabe.

Isso chamou a atenção de Luna. – Oh? Monitores chefes? - Hermione assentiu apertando o braço de Harry orgulhosamente. – Parabéns! Bem, eu suponho que precisem se trocar e mover para o primeiro vagão? Dar instruções? – Antes que o casal respondesse, Luna continuou. – Sairei para que se troquem, me chamem quanto estiverem prontos! Ah e não se preocupem com suas coisas, tomarei conta enquanto não voltarem. Isto é, se quiserem continuar aqui?

O casal se entreolhou aturdido, observando a jovem loira sair do compartimento e fechar a porta atrás de si sem sequer esperar uma palavra. Harry deu de ombros - saindo primeiro do estupor -, movendo-se ao encontro de seu malão em busca do uniforme. Hermione levou apenas alguns segundos a mais.

Era engraçado que trás meses dividindo o mesmo quarto (longa história que remetia à outra conversa bizarra com os Grangers) e altas doses de momentos constrangedores por conta disso, Harry e Hermione se sentiam mais que confortáveis em trocar de roupa um na frente do outro. Honestamente, aqueles momentos desconfortáveis foram uma benção disfarçada... Principalmente considerando como teriam de atuar em Hogwarts.

Hermione assentiu para si mesma. Não havia maneira de pequenas coisas como _pele_ e _atributos – _uh –_ favoráveis _ficarem no caminho deles, ainda mais depois de todo trabalho que tiveram com esse plano. Estaria morta e enterrada, traçando seu caminho de volta do _inferno_ antes que Harry se casasse com Pansy Parkisnon. A morena fungou com repugnância.

_Por Merlin! _

As coisas que fizeram e disseram pelo bem do seu segredo... Além deles, apenas uma pessoa (bem, uma pessoa e um goblin) sabia da realidade por trás de seu 'casamento relâmpago': Andrômeda Tonks. Nem mesmo os pais dela estavam cientes da verdade – o que, em realidade, os levara a compartilhar um quarto nos últimos dois meses. E lhes trouxera um conhecimento mais que avançado do corpo um do outro.

**[Flashback]**

-Seu pai vai me matar.

-Relaxa Harry, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não. Ele vai me matar. Eu mataria se fosse ele! Ele provavelmente vai pensar que você apagou as memórias deles para fugirmos e casarmos. _**E**_ nós ficamos um mês inteiro sob o mesmo teto e não falamos nada! Oh Merlin ele vai me matar! Sério Mione, esse plano é insano!

Hermione deu risada, esfregando o braço dele como se em consolo. Mas não disse nada.

Haviam 'casado' há algumas _horas_, sob apenas o testemunho de Andrômeda Tonks (com Ted) numa 'cerimônia' – mais bem uma pequena reunião em uma sala particular de Gringotts – realizada pelo ministro Shacklebolt* (o benefício de ser Harry Potter, Hermione pensou com certa dose de ironia).

Agora estavam de volta, pouco mais de uma semana depois da descoberta sobre o contrato Black/Parkinson, à Austrália. Para evitar problemas, Hermione sugeriu que dissessem aos pais dela que haviam casado meses atrás. Enquanto ainda estavam refugiados e não falaram nada antes porque a reunião já fora tensa o suficiente. Supostamente pequenas doses de choque por vez era o melhor remédio. Harry discordava. Ruidosamente.

O rapaz estava numa crise de pânico, o que era extremamente adorável para Hermione, considerando que Harry havia sido o pivô de uma guerra, mas não conseguia lidar com pessoas.

Como chegaram antes dos Granger voltarem do trabalho, o casal de amigos preparou o jantar.

Ao momento, Harry estava sentado na poltrona da sala olhando para o carpete do local como se isto fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, as mãos irrequietas tamborilando os joelhos. O moreno saltou sobre os próprios pés quando ouviu a porta da entrada finalmente ser aberta. Ele lançou um olhar desesperado a Hermione, que abriu um sorriso enorme erguendo a sobrancelha.

-_Você é uma pessoa perversa, sabe disso não é?_ – indagou silenciosamente, levando a mão à cabeça.

Sob mais um olhar desesperado do amigo, Hermione se compadeceu, movendo-se ao seu encontro. - Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim Harry - Respirando fundo, Harry ergueu a vista e assentiu. – Vamos lá, quanto antes melhor – ela o arrastou consigo para cumprimentar seus pais.

- xxx –

Os Grangers encararam o casal a frente deles piscando devagar. A mesa de jantar em silêncio por incontáveis momentos sob a nova revelação. Harry estava forçando a si mesmo a não vacilar sob o escrutínio.

-Eu te disse! – a senhora Granger bateu na mesa, voltando-se para o marido com um sorriso presunçoso. – Eu suponho que os serviços domésticos são todos seus por um mês inteiro.

O homem virou os olhos, petulante, mas seu tom era resignado:

– Sim, querida.

Harry e Hermione observavam em confusão o par mais velho. A senhora Granger bufou zombeteira, encarando a filha. – Francamente, amor, se queria mesmo guardar segredo sobre o status de seu relacionamento, deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa enquanto se esgueirava no meio da noite para o quarto de Harry. E vice e versa – ergueu a sobrancelha.

Com uma Hermione boquiaberta e um Harry tartamudeando loucamente, a mulher mais velha riu ainda mais e então franziu o cenho. – Vocês não estão nos contando agora por conta de algum... imprevisto, não é?

-Imprevisto? – Harry indagou inocentemente.

-Eu quis dizer: você não engravidou minha filha – fez uma pausa. – _Ainda_. Não é meu rapaz?

-Mamãe!

-Eu não sinto muito! Sou jovem demais para ser avó. Então?

-_Mamãe_!

-Oh Deus, você está grávida não é? É por isso que fizeram esse jantar adorável e tentaram nos embebedar com vinho.

-O que? Não! Não. – Harry quase gritou, ele se voltou para o homem que observava a cena com olhos estreitos. – Eu _**não**_ engravidei sua filha, senhor.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione começou a rir. Parte incrédula com a atitude de seus pais, parte divertida com a nova leva de pânico de seu melhor amigo. Harry a encarou com um olhar de traição. – Veja pelo lado positivo, Harry: esse jantar não poderia ter sido melhor.

Harry a fitou sarcasticamente. – _Sim, querida_.

Oh, eles ainda tiveram de ouvir as queixas do casal. Sobre nunca levar sua filha ao altar. E por que não poderiam ter esperado? E como assim nenhuma foto? E honestamente, eles esperavam um pedido oficial da mão de Hermione – a jovem achou que eles estavam brincando nessa parte. Provavelmente...

E então para o horror de Hermione, seu pai puxou Harry consigo para uma discussão de "homem para homem" – Harry revelou mais tarde que seu pai fizera uma bateria de perguntas sobre as _intenções_ dele.

Só de pensar, Hermione franzia o cenho. Mas, o que quer que tenha dito, seu pai parecia satisfeito. Ainda não conseguira arrancar de Harry nenhuma palavra sobre a discussão, no entanto.

Sua mãe, por sua vez, a arrastara para o quarto e, a portas trancadas, fizera seu próprio tipo de interrogatório. A morena ainda corava só de lembrar. Deus, sua mãe era uma pequena abelhuda!

Sem perder uma batida a mulher mais velha segurou a mão esquerda da filha aproximando-a do rosto. Ficara encantada com seu anel de casamento (em realidade, de senhora da casa Potter) e comentara o quanto estava feliz por a jovem não estar mais escondendo aquela pequena obra de arte. E então mais uma leva de perguntas mais que constrangedoras sobre como Harry a estava, aham, tratando.

No fim, Harry fora realojado para o quarto que se tornara de Hermione. Naquela noite ambos foram dormir desconfortáveis e constrangidos. Os dias que se seguiram, de ajuste, foram... interessantes.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Eles abriram a porta permitindo Luna de volta. Com um sorriso de agradecimento, partiram para dar instruções aos novos monitores e determinar as rotas da viagem.

- xxx –

O local já estava repleto de faces ansiosas** e de algumas francamente hostis. Deveriam ter sabido: nada como uma boa fofoca para trazer "bons samaritanos" à tona. O casal se entreolhou antes de tornaram a atenção à sua plateia expectante.

Eles tinham uma pequena aposta de quem seria o primeiro a quebrar a atmosfera de silenciosa curiosidade. Hermione apostara em Hannah Abbott (a garota ainda iria morrer pela boca, era quase tão horrível quanto Parvati ou Lilá), Harry tinha quase certeza que seria Padma Patil (ela não era irmã da maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts por nada, devia ter aprendido algo, ele estava confiante).

Pansy estava fora de cogitação, desde que ambos acreditavam que a garota iria mostrar seu _desagrado_ mais cedo ou mais tarde. Principalmente pelo tipo de contrato que ambos assinaram. Algumas cláusulas em especial...

**[Flashback]**

No mesmo dia em que descobriram dos planos de Walburga Black, Harry e Hermione visitaram Andrômeda Tonks com uma cópia do contrato de casamento e um pedido de ajuda.

Além de avó de Ted, a senhora Tonks era também uma advogada incrivelmente talentosa – Crookfang mesmo a havia sugerido quando Harry e Hermione comentaram sobre a necessidade de um advogado.

A senhora pedira alguns dias para analisar o contrato dos Black-Parkinson e para criar e "selar" o contrato Granger-Potter. Com Ted cochilando em seu colo, Harry balbuciava dezenas de vezes seu agradecimento.

Hermione só tinha uma 'pequena' ressalva:

-Coloque que eu não aceito, em hipótese nenhuma, uma segunda esposa – ela encarou Harry. - Deus sabe que com você precisamos checar todas as probabilidades. Do jeito que o mundo mágico esta ao momento, não duvido nada que abram um precedente apenas para 'O Harry Potter' – o moreno empalideceu sob a possibilidade e assentiu freneticamente. - Que apenas a separação – de acordo de ambas as partes – pode permitir que Harry, ou eu, casemos com outras pessoas.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Finalmente, depois de apenas dois minutos que Hermione começara a instruir os novos monitores:

-Então... nós devemos chamá-los de Potter _e_ Potter?

_DAMN IT!_

Hermione encarou Draco Malfoy aborrecida. Um, por ter sido interrompida. E dois, porque agora ninguém ganharia a aposta. A jovem virou os olhos e num tom condescendente de quem explica uma criança muito lenta, retrucou:

– Obviamente.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar que o delinquentezinho se safara com tão pouca consequência. Três meses em Askaban – que não era mais um destino tão terrível assim, desde que Dementadores já não eram mais guardas da prisão. – Uma multa considerável (Ele provavelmente sofrera mais com a perda do dinheiro que com sua passagem em Askaban, pensou sordidamente) e um voto frouxo de fidelidade à comunidade mágica. Algumas medidas disciplinares; e nada mais! Bem, pelo menos seu pai passaria a vida na prisão.

-Mas não será confuso? – alguém perguntou com sarcasmo.

-Eu tenho certeza que podemos lidar com isto – Harry contrapôs monotonamente. Sua mão postando-se na cintura de Hermione, o olhar firme e desafiando argumento. – Agora, eu espero que as próximas perguntas sejam _relevantes..._

-_**E**_ de preferência referente aos nossos deveres – Hermione acrescentou no mesmo tom. Quando ninguém abriu a boca, Hermione resumiu a sua explicação.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, a porta do local foi aberta subitamente. - Desculpe. Desculpe! Estou atrasado, eu sei. Meu maldito malão emperrou e então eu não achava minha maldita insígnia e... - Ronald Weasley entrou no compartimento arrumando o uniforme, colocando o brasão de monitor na camisa.

Quando ele ergueu a vista de sua blusa, tinha um sorriso satisfeito brincava em seus lábios. Sorriso este que lentamente se tornou uma pequena careta ao encontrar os olhos de Harry, mais bem: a mão do moreno possessivamente na cintura de Hermione e a reluzente – e incrivelmente cara – aliança na mão erguida da morena.

Bem. Fale sobre um momento incomodo...

**[Flashback]**

**- Gringotts, momentos depois do casamento -**

Harry e Hermione se despediram de Andromeda, Ted e do Ministro Shacklebolt. Acompanhando Crookfang para outra sala, para terminar de assinar alguns documentos.

Harry sentou pesadamente ao lado da amiga. - Oh Deus. Oh Deus. Ron vai me odiar!

Hermione virou os olhos. – Honestamente Harry. Ron e eu trocamos um beijo, não é como estivéssemos sob um _contrato_.

Harry estreitou a vista e a jovem teve o desplante de rir. – Você se acha tão engraçada, mas não é – sob o comentário, Hermione riu ainda mais. – Você não entende – falou esfregando a testa.

-Qual é o problema?

Harry a fitou seriamente. – Ron é apaixonado por você – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e o rapaz suspirou. – Ron destruiu um Horcrux, você sabe disso. Mas antes... antes disso, aquela coisa começou a zombar dele – continuou silenciosamente. – _Aquilo_ adquiriu a nossa forma, minha e sua, e... e...

-Harry?

-E 'passamos' a desmerecê-lo. Repetida e zombeteiramente. Ron só conseguiu sair do choque quando eu afirmei que nós nos víamos como irmãos.

Hermione abriu a boca e a fechou segundos depois, sem emitir som. E de novo. E de novo. Finalmente, a moça conciliou seus pensamentos com seus lábios. – Bem, isso é ruim.

Harry esfregou novamente a testa com irritação. – Já sei! Nós só precisamos dizer a verdade a ele! Ron vai entender – Hermione o encarou com incredulidade, mas não disse nada. – Vai dar certo! – acrescentou mais animado, apertando o ombro da amiga.

Crookfang meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Vocês não podem contar a ninguém sobre este aspecto. Desde que o casamento de vocês é apenas no papel, se Edward Parkinson descobrir sua _pequena_ artimanha, ele pode alegar má fé de sua parte, Senhor Potter. O que gerará uma série de problemas legais. Ele poderá exigir até mesmo a anulação de seu casamento com a senhorita... perdão, Lady Potter.

_Well. Merda._

-Mas não assinaremos um contrato mágico? Não é um selamento definitivo?! Não há volta não é mesmo?

O Goblin pareceu sorrir com condescendência. - O contrato será selado se e somente se todas as condições forem alcançadas – Harry piscou e Hermione virou os olhos.

-Ele quis dizer que para que o contrato mágico seja completamente ativo, nós devemos consumar nosso "casamento".

-O qu... Oh!

Os lábios da morena se curvaram ligeiramente observando Harry corar furiosamente. – Sim. "_Oh"_. Em outras palavras não podemos falar para uma alma sobre o nosso... _status_.

-Mas Ron...

Hermione suspirou exasperada. – Harry! Estamos fazendo isso para te livrar de um contrato de casamento. Ron é um ótimo amigo, mas eventualmente _vai _abrir a boca – Ela o fitou seriamente o desafiando a contrariá-la, Harry desviou o olhar desgostoso. - E então será seu fim. O meu. E do nosso futuro. O que estamos fazendo é... não exatamente _ilegal_. Nosso próprio contrato de casamento, digo. _Mas_ – ela lançou um olhar de esgueira para Crookfang. – _Hipoteticamente_ se estivéssemos fazendo isso para nos livrar de outro contrato, as consequências _seriam_ graves. Extremamente. Você compreende?

Harry a encarou por um instante antes de assentir por fim.

Crookfang parecia terrivelmente divertido quando tornou a falar. – Sua esposa está certa, é claro. O aconselhável, obviamente, seria selar seu contrato para evitar qualquer, hm, eventualidade – ele franziu o cenho. – Coisas extraordinárias tendem a acontecer ao seu redor, Lorde Potter.

Hermione bufou ironicamente. – Pra dizer no mínimo – murmurou com ainda mais sarcasmo, fitando Harry.

–_Não é como se pudesse evitar, os problemas me seguem_ – resmungou taciturno.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

A verdade é que ainda não haviam conversado com Ron. Não a sós, ao menos.

Eles receberam – através de Andrômeda, que ao momento era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia a exata localização do casal de amigos - um lindo relógio familiar dos Weasley (com instruções de como fazê-lo funcionar) e uma carta lhes desejando felicidades alguns dias depois da notícia ter vazado. Assim como uma maternal reprimenda da senhora Weasley sobre como eles eram muito jovens – deixando muito claro também que estava imensamente magoada por não ter sido convidada para o casamento de suas crianças... Maldita Rita Skeeter e seus informantes!

Harry e Hermione se sentiram tão culpados que foram até A'Toca.

**[Flashback]**

Depois de abrir a porta para eles, Gina simplesmente sumiu de vista e não voltou mais. A senhora Weasley ofereceu um olhar de desculpas a ambos e os abraçou firmemente por minutos intermináveis. Ela estava mais magra, pálida e tinha bolsas debaixo dos olhos – provavelmente por chorar demais e privação de sono. Os olhos do casal se encontraram sobre a cabeça da mulher, cheios de dor. Só de pensar em Fred...

Depois de um espalhafato de lhes empurrar comida praticamente goela abaixo, vieram os clássicos discursos retóricos... E com queixume de que _Andrômeda_ havia sido convidada, a senhora Weasley estava fazendo beicinho antes de cair no choro.

Sem ação e horrorizados, o casal tentou explicar que, na verdade, Andrômeda fora convidada oficialmente por Gringotts - o que era uma _imensa_ mentira. _Mas o que o olho não vê, o coração não sente, não é mesmo?_, pensava o casal. - para ajudar com alguns dos documentos (como o contrato de casamento) que deveriam ser entregues ao ministério da magia.

Andrômeda _precisava_ de fato enviar os documentos para o departamento de registros mágicos no ministério da magia para "oficializar" o conhecimento do ministério quanto ao casamento. – eles não correriam nenhum risco desnecessário. Muito menos dar a oportunidade de tentar desvalidar seu contrato porque o ministério não tinha conhecimento prévio (por conta disso pediram o favor ao ministro de executar o casamento). Mas não era algo que delegasse a presença dela na 'cerimônia' de casamento. Além disso, o próprio ministro disse que poderia – em seu caminho de volta ao ministério – entregar a documentação...

O que importa é que isso acalmou a senhora Weasley; bem, isso e o fato de que nem mesmo os Grangers puderam comparecer ao casamento – mais mentiras foram lançadas nesse momento.

Eles passaram praticamente toda a tarde conversando com a senhora. Depois de se acalmar, a mulher mais velha - muito como a própria mãe de Hermione - passou a adular a escolha das alianças de casamento do casal; em especial a de Hermione.

Tomando as mãos da morena entre as suas, Molly deu uma risadinha encantada comentando como o anel coubera perfeitamente no dedo anular da garota. De repente, a expressão de Molly se tornou muito mais suave e – Hermione jurava – em _paz_. Era estranhamente reconfortante e o casal de amigos soltou um suspiro de alivio que não sabiam estar prendendo.

A mulher analisou toda sorrisos o encaixe perfeito do anel da jovem e comentara inúmeras vezes ainda segurando-a firmemente.

-Estou imensamente feliz por vocês, meus queridos – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, numa expressão incerta antes de prosseguir:

-Esse não era exatamente o arranjo que estava esperando... Eu acreditava que iria acolhê-los _oficialmente_ à família – Ela meneou a cabeça quando Harry e Hermione a fitaram com expressões culpadas. – Eu ainda não terminei – repreendeu mansamente. - Harry, você sabe que é meu filho em tudo exceto sangue – a senhora postou a mão no rosto de Hermione, com carinho. – E você minha querida, tem todo um canto do meu coração com seu nome. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa das pessoas que se tornaram.

Quando lágrimas passaram a marcar outra vez os olhos da senhora Weasley, Hermione estava bem ao seu lado, apertando-a num abraço. - _Cuide dele, está bem? _– a mulher murmurou no ouvido da morena, que assentiu silenciosamente.

Fora uma tarde emocionalmente exaustiva. E já estavam indo embora quando Ron chegou em casa – estava ajudando Jorge com a loja de logros.

A senhora Weasley tentara lhes convencer a passar a noite n'A toca, mas sinceramente, Harry e Hermione não ficariam à vontade com Gina lhes oferecendo o tratamento gelado (e só Deus poderia prever a reação de Ron). Era ainda mais desconfortável notar que eles nem sequer sentiam remotamente falta da garota ruiva...

Ron, por outro lado, estava cansado por ter trabalhado todo o dia e sem qualquer disposição para conversar. Depois de um aceno para Harry e Hermione, ele lavou as mãos na pia da cozinha e passou a se servir, sentando-se pesadamente à mesa em seguida.

Com uma despedida geral, Harry e Hermione aparataram d'a Toca ainda ouvindo a senhora Weasley repreender Ron.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

E esta foi a única interação deles nos últimos meses...

Hermione se recompôs rapidamente, assentindo e fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz se sentasse e sem mais continuou sua explicação.

* * *

><p>(*) Nessa estória era conveniente que Shacklebolt realizasse o casório. <em>Humor me<em>.

(**) Novamente _Humor me_. Era só conveniente ter todos os monitores num só local. Eu suponho que normalmente sejam apenas os monitores chefe e os novatos. Mas bah.

* * *

><p>Na: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Fiquei realmente encantada pela recepção da minha mais nova loucura.

Ps: Eu não quis colocar os flashbacks em itálico porque de certa maneira me deixaram desconfortável...


	3. Chapter 3

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte três<strong>

**Lay down here**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts estava... diferente.<p>

Não exatamente algo ruim, apenas uma atmosfera distinta. Talvez isso se devesse à nova disposição das pessoas do local. Talvez a sensação dissesse respeito à realização de que aquele era o último ano deles como estudantes. Ou os novos ocupantes à mesa dos professores. Ou ainda, a atmosfera mais "limpa", por assim dizer. Sem o monstro da guerra espreitando, Hogwarts parecia, naquela noite, mais confortável e alegre. Parecia viva. Contente com seus habitantes. O que quer que fosse, trazia um estranho zumbido aos seus ouvidos e uma sensação borbulhante.

A canção do Chapéu Seletor e seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano passaram como um borrão. E ao momento a diretora McGonagall estava dando os comuns avisos: a floresta proibida _ainda _era proibida para todos os alunos, o senhor Filch tinha a lista dos materiais banidos e se alguém tivesse dúvidas poderia consultá-lo. Minerva apresentou então os dois novos docentes da instituição.

Enquanto a própria Minerva continuaria com os alunos do sétimo ano, Amelia Greengrass, nova professora de transfiguração, lecionaria do primeiro ao sexto ano. Amelia era uma mulher muito bela de aproximadamente quarenta anos, de cabelos escuros, compleição delicada e feição aristocrática. Ela se ergueu aceitando os aplausos com um menear educado de cabeça.

E o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Wayne Ammons. Um senhor robusto de meia idade e olhar perspicaz. Assim com a senhora Greengrass, Ammons se ergueu aceitando os aplausos.

A diretora comunicou que a nova chefe da casa Grifinória seria Bathsheba Babbling, professora de Runas Antigas. Por fim, Minerva solicitou um minuto de silêncio por todas as pessoas que perderam suas vidas na guerra antes de abrir o banquete de boas vindas.

-É estranho ter sentindo _desesperadamente_ falta da comida de Hogwarts?

-O que? Está dizendo que cozinho mal? – Harry indagou fingindo ofensa.

Hermione riu. – Sabe qual é a melhor parte de estarmos casados, Harry? Quando finge não me entender.

-É um dom – retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira tola.

Harry gostava de cozinhar. E como eles passaram praticamente todo dia sozinhos na casa dos Granger - quando não comiam fora, explorando a cidade -, Harry gostava de tomar para si a tarefa. Hermione, por sua vez, podia cozinhar e o fazia vez ou outra. Com certeza não morreria de fome se estivesse sozinha, mas não era fã de fazer comida e estava grata em deixar a tarefa para Harry. Normalmente, ela o auxiliava.

-Eu sei o que quis dizer – Harry comentou por fim, se servindo. – Acho que o que mais senti falta de Hogwarts foi da comida.

-_Harry_!

Ele riu baixinho. – O quê? Certamente não foi dividir o quarto com um bando de marmanjos – ele pausou e a encarou. – Marmanjos que _roncam_, Mione – fingiu estremecer. – Com certeza não estou expectante para mais a noite – resmungou amuado antes de enfiar um pouco de purê de batatas na boca.

O sorriso de Hermione vacilou. Eles _estavam,_ afinal, em Hogwarts agora. Não havia razão para compartilhar um quarto. Nenhuma além de "somos casados", isto é...

-Harry Potter, senhor!

Harry virou de forma abrupta, seguindo o guincho às suas costas. Ali se encontrava um elfo doméstico movendo-se num pé e outro ansiosamente. O moreno piscou inúmeras vezes afastando as lembranças. Ele engoliu em seco e sentindo imediatamente a mão de Hermione fechando em sua perna, se recompôs a tempo de oferecer um sorriso aguado o pequenino.

-Mensagem para o senhor e senhora Potter! – depois de entregar um pergaminho para o casal, ele praticamente bateu o nariz no chão enquanto fazia uma reverência exagerada e desapareceu num 'pop' sem sequer ouvir o agradecimento dos jovens.

Juntando as cabeças, leram rapidamente a mensagem. A diretora McGonagall pedia que assim que terminassem de jantar fossem ao encontro dela, pois precisava tratar de alguns assuntos. Assim como lhes ofereceria a senha do seu escritório.

-Não olhe para mim! – Harry brincou. – Estamos há apenas meia hora na escola, eu não fiz nada.

Hermione rolou os olhos. – Provavelmente mais algumas informações sobre a monitoria.

Harry parecia cético. - _**Ou**_ ela só quer oferecer mais uma reprimenda, desta vez em pessoa; sobre o casamento – Harry sugeriu fazendo uma careta. - Deus sabe que só o olhar daquela senhora me faz querer correr para as montanhas.

Hermione se encolheu. – _Oh Deus_. _Você deve estar certo._

-Pode dizer isso outra vez?

Hermione o estapeou. – Cala a boca, Harry.

-Sim, querida.

Hermione riu, meneando a cabeça. – Se apenas fosse assim, Harry...

Olhos os analisavam sub-repticiamente. A interação do casal repentinamente muito mais interessante do que se alimentar. Por ironia, Harry e Hermione estavam muito mais preocupados com as intenções de Minerva McGonagall para notar a atenção - Estavam perdidos entre cochichos, comendo (de maneira inconsciente) bem devagar e brincando e zombando um do outro em qualquer outra oportunidade - O que era uma boa coisa, desde que alguns dos olhares eram tão intensos que beiravam a "perseguição".

- xxx -

**Quarta-feira, 2º de setembro de 1998. **

Hermione estava debruçada sobre Harry e quase saltou sob as risadinhas.

Reflexivamente ambos foram em busca de suas varinhas – que não ficavam longe deles nenhum minuto – e as apontaram para duas rapidamente perdendo cor Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown.

-Que merda estão fazendo aqui?! – Hermione não estava divertida.

-_Linguagem_ – Harry zombou imediatamente, sendo sumariamente ignorado.

Hermione não gostava de palavrões e sempre que algum escapava da boca de Harry, a morena ia repreendê-lo comentando: "linguagem".

-A porta não estava trancada – Lilá respondeu por fim.

-E então vocês acharam que estava tudo bem invadir o quarto alheio? Nós podíamos tê-las machucado! – Harry repreendeu.

-Nós só queríamos ver como era o quarto individual! – Partavi chiou fazendo beicinho. – Não tínhamos como saber que estaria com ela!

-A professora McGonagall não vai gostar de saber que trouxe um garoto para seu quarto... – Lilá cantarolou com malicia. – Que jeito de retribuir a confiança que ela lhe depositou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. – A _diretora_ McGonagall fez esse arranjando, sua tola! Nós somos _casamos_ – rezingou secamente. – E me admira você, recriminando meu comportamento... Deus sabe que nunca se importou com o que é próprio e adequado – acrescentou venenosamente.

Hermione não era exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo para se acordar abruptamente sem nenhuma razão válida... Isso e, é claro, ela odiava Lilá Brown.

**[Flashbak]**

A mulher os fitou com uma expressão austera. E sem intuito, o jovem casal se aproximou mais. Hermione estava ao momento praticamente no colo de Harry enquanto este a apertava contra si. Se preparando para a tempestade que certamente viria. Jesus! Minerva tinha o dom de fazê-los se sentir como uma criança apanhada fazendo coisa errada.

O que se sucedeu foi uma "pequena" _sabatina_ ainda mais horrível que com a senhora Weasley. Eles podiam ver o quadro de professor Dumbledore rindo silenciosamente – os ombros sacudindo e os olhos brilhando - e outros quadros franzindo o cenho em reprovação ou sorrindo e meneavam a cabeça com indulgência. "Amor jovem" ouviram alguns deles murmurarem em diversos tons: com sarcasmo, em um suspiro, em risadinhas.

O casal apenas ouviu sem coragem sequer para dizer "sentimos muito". Minerva estava fumegando. _Era tão injusto!_, pensaram silenciosamente. Nem eram casados de verdade! E lá estavam eles, pela _terceira_ vez ouvindo.

-Agora – a senhora espirou, de repente com uma expressão mais suave. – Como já sabem, têm uma nova chefe de casa – como uma deixa, eles ouviram a passagem da diretoria ser aberta e passos pela escada. – Professora Babbling – Minerva cumprimentou a mulher que acabara de entrar no local.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Bathsheba cumprimentou Minerva, depois se voltou para Harry e Hermione. – Como vão? Parabéns pelo casamento - o casal assentiu e agradeceu educadamente.

-Depois de pensarmos muito para resolver o problema de logística que nos causaram – lançou mais um olhar para o casal. – Decidimos que a torre da grifinória ainda seria o melhor lugar para ambos.

Bathsheba parecia entusiasmada quando tomou a palavra. – Precisamos de alguns feitiços realmente desagradáveis, além de uma complexa combinação de runas. E Merlin sabe que o trabalho de transfiguração da diretora foi um salva-vidas! Mas conseguimos criar uma comunicação entre os dormitórios masculino e feminino. Mais bem: uma _fenda_.

-Hm?

-Desde que são casados, dormitórios distintos simplesmente não seria uma solução viável. Mas não podíamos deixar que o senhor Potter _invadisse_ o dormitório feminino. E vice-versa – Bathsheba acrescentou. – Desse modo, criamos uma _alternativa_. Um _quarto fissura _– o casal franziu o cenho e a professora riu ligeiramente. – Eu sei, precisamos de um nome melhor. De toda forma, não é nada tão diferente. Vocês continuarão entrando em seus dormitórios cada qual pela respectiva escada, mas ao _abrir_ a porta...

-Estaremos no mesmo quarto - Hermione resfolegou.

-Exatamente! – a mulher bateu palmas.

–_Oh, isso é incrível! _– Hermione exclamou fascinada, imaginando o tipo de magia utilizado para fazer tal tipo de local. Seria algo remotamente similar à sala de requerimentos? _Hmm, talvez_.

Harry a cutucou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Outra vez fingindo ter mal interpretado a reação da morena. Hermione riu meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, empurrando-o com o ombro.

Eles pararam apenas sob o erguer de sobrancelha de _Minerva_ e a risadinha da professora Babbling, corando furiosamente.

-Sejam responsáveis.

_Oh meu Deus. Que vergonha._

No fim da reunião, o casal estava mais que chocado. A diretora lhes oferecera tamanha liberdade que era um pouco assustador... Saíram do local como se estivessem sendo submetidos a um teste que, se não passassem, traria consequências nefastas.

Por exemplo: apesar de ainda terem de respeitar o horário de recolher – a não ser quando em função do "cargo" – Harry e Hermione tinham agora a oportunidade de sair do castelo todo fim de semana! O que era terrivelmente conveniente, desde que tinham que entrar em contato com Andrômeda e / ou Crookfang.

**[Fim do flashbak]**

-Vixi, Mione – Parvati fez beicinho. - Modo _super-bitch on_ de manhã cedo... Isso tem algo a ver com mudanças de humor das grávidas?

-FORA!

O grito da morena foi tão repentino que as duas outras garotas saltaram. Com os olhos flamejando e a varinha em punho, Hermione se levantou. - _Agora _– Sibilou.

Harry que até o momento só observava a cena em uma espécie de estupor, acrescentou para as garotas ainda imóveis em choque e terror. – Oh, e nós estaremos reportando isso para a nossa chefe de casa, professora Babbling.

As garotas correm do local, fechando com bastante força a porta atrás delas.

-_Oh meu Deus eu as odeio_ – Hermione murmurou voltando para a cama. – _É claro que não acordaram cedo para as aulas, não! Madrugaram para ver meu quarto e me insultar! – _ela suspirou quando Harry retirou os cabelos dela do caminho. – _Eu suponho que é culpa minha. Eu deveria ter__checado__ a porta._

-Tenho certeza que a lição foi aprendida.

-_Oh sim, eu aprendi _– Hermione abriu um olho e sorriu diabolicamente. – _Elas não perdem por esperar, no entanto._

Harry apenas sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos - Ainda tinham meia hora de descanso, afinal.

O moreno abriu os braços e em instantes, Hermione estava voltando para seu abraço, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

-_Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para esse caso vazar também? _

Hermione empurrou ainda mais o rosto em seu pescoço, como se quisesse se esconder. – _Oh, provavelmente antes do fim do café da manhã._

-Harry suspirou. – _Bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts!_

-_Bem vindos de volta, de fato_ – ela acrescentou sarcasticamente.

* * *

><p>Na: Obrigada por todos os comentários!

Feliz Natal atrasado. E um feliz ano novo se eu não postar nada até lá.

* * *

><p>Ps: Sim Amelia Greengrass é a mãe de Daphne e Astoria Greengrass <strong>nessa estória<strong>. E eu não faço ideia se o nome dela é Amelia mesmo. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte quatro <strong>

**How do we measure embarrassment? **

* * *

><p>Como esperado, na hora do café da manhã metade de Hogwarts já sabia que tinham um quarto compartilhado. A outra metade repetia uma exagerada versão do incidente, alguma coisa sobre Hermione montando Harry como se o rapaz fosse um hipogrifo... Honestamente! Hogwarts era a pior espécie de "telefone sem fio" que conheciam. Provavelmente mais tarde iriam começar a dizer que Harry, Hermione, Lilá <em>e<em> Parvati estavam no quarto numa orgia.

Os altos e baixos desse lugar...

Ao entregar os horários na mesa grifinória, a professora Babbling só ofereceu uma advertência para Parvati e Lilá sobre a invasão do quarto. As aulas sequer haviam começado e ela não queria que a Grifinória começasse com uma pontuação negativa.

- x -

Se os olhos de Pansy Parkinson pudessem lançar adagas, Hermione já estaria morta. E muito provavelmente, Harry. O que por si só, fazia o dia de Hermione. Cada maldita vez que percebia Pansy lhe lançando olhares assassinos, Hermione lhe acenava com a mão esquerda, seu anel reluzindo dramaticamente na parede às suas costas. Um sorriso educado em seus lábios enquanto os olhos como pedras de gelo castanhas.

As pessoas eram espertas o suficiente para não comentar qualquer coisa quando reparavam a óbvia inimizade entre ambas as jovens mulheres. Nem sequer professores se envolviam. Bem, pelo menos enquanto não houvessem feitiços e maldições envolvidos, isto é. Ou não atrapalhassem as aulas.

Enquanto anteriormente Hermione preferia ignorar Pansy, o que era _oh tão mais_ fácil que ignorar as indiscrições de Ron... Atualmente um olhar atravessado da outra garota a fazia sorrir sardonicamente. Causava-lhe um estranho prazer o óbvio descontentamento da garota sonserina.

Todos sabiam da cena que Pansy e seu pai fizeram em Gringotts... Ironicamente, Pansy ainda tivera a audácia de se sentir ofendida quando descobriu que seu contrato junto a _**nobre**_ casa dos Black fora anulado.

Hermione podia "perdoá-la" por conta do contrato. Afinal não fora Pansy a responsável pelo contrato casamento entre os Black e os Parkinson. Mas Pansy não deveria ter mexido com seu melhor amigo. Ou tentado reativar o contrato. E enquanto isso, não deveria ter feito a cena que fez em Gringotts. Ou no ministério da magia. Mas principalmente e antes de tudo ela nunca, jamais, deveria ter tentado entregar Harry para o monstro psicopata Tom Riddle.

Não sentia qualquer remorso em provocá-la. E pra ser honesta, Hermione só estava esperando uma desculpa para enfeitiçá-la para uma realidade de dor e desespero. Se sequer pensasse em fazer algo além de lançar olhares para Harry, se tentasse se aproximar...

-Ela parece tão – Hermione procurou a palavra certa por um instante. – _deprimida. _Eu poderia dizer que o coração de Pansy está partido... - Fez um som zombeteiro com a boca. - Se ela tivesse um, quero dizer.

Harry engasgou com seu suco sem disfarçar a gargalhada. A morena, satisfeita consigo mesma, deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo e lhe ofereceu um guardanapo.

-Uau, Mione! Eu não sabia que tinha uma língua dessa – Simas Finnigan exclamou insinuante.

Hermione olhou para frente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o rapaz. Enojada com seu tom e com a forma como se projetava, descaradamente flertando. – Não é como se me conhecesse realmente – retrucou por sua vez. Perguntando-se se no passado Hogwarts era assim também. Com qualquer um metendo o bedelho na conversa alheia. – Por favor, Finnigan, é Hermione. Ou melhor: _**sra**_. Potter. Eu não sou sua amiga.

As pessoas a volta finalmente desviaram o olhar da conversa. A vergonha por Simas (e o medo de estar sob o radar de escárnio de Hermione – que aparentemente voltara para Hogwarts com o espirito de uma harpia) maior do que a curiosidade. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry tinha um sorriso repugnante no rosto, incapaz de esconder a diversão pelo mal estar do outro rapaz, que pelo menos teve a decência de corar furiosamente. Simas Finnigan era um babaca.

- xxx -

A primeira aula que tinham era poções. E o jovem casal estremecia só de pensar o que o velho Slughorn estava preparando para eles. Desde a noite anterior, no banquete de abertura, o senhor lhes olhava com um sorriso ofuscante. Pra ser honesta, Hermione estava surpresa que o homem conseguira manter-se afastado até o momento.

Harry e Hermione voltaram ao quarto para pegar o material necessário para o dia. E caminharam sem pressa para a sala de aula. Sendo 'protelar' era a única coisa que podiam fazer.

Harry quase tropeçou na entrada da sala ao observar o número de alunos no local: pouco mais de 15, além dele e Hermione.

Levou alguns segundos para lembrar que ano passado Hogwarts estava aberta... e das pessoas que estavam em Hogwarts – excetuando-se o quinto e sétimo anos, que por conta dos NOMS e NIEMs, em sua maioria optaram por refazer o ano letivo, preparando-se melhor para os exames - uma quantidade considerável dos alunos de fato havia passado de ano.

-_É tão esquisito _– Harry comentou em tom baixo para amiga, quando se sentaram. – _Sinto como se eu fosse o novato aqui_.

Hermione assentiu, analisando discretamente as pessoas na sala.

Gina ergueu a vista momentaneamente de sua conversa com uma garota da lufa-lufa, apenas para contorcer a boca numa carranca e desviar o olhar novamente. Ron estava numa das últimas cadeiras do local, sentado com Michael Corner, de todas as pessoas(*), e nem sequer lhes dirigiu um olhar.

Malfoy, que estava sentado ao lado de Teodoro Nott (mas não trocavam palavra), meneou a cabeça para eles em reconhecimento. Hermione quase pausou para encará-lo em choque. Apesar do sarcasmo no vagão dos monitores – mais bem: sua pergunta tola -, Draco permanecia _civil _quando precisava lhes dirigir alguma palavra.

Hermione pensou consigo que Hogwarts muito mais parecia um episódio de "A Ilha da imaginação" ou de "Doctor Who" que uma instituição de ensino... Com Draco sendo polido e evitando confrontos até agora. Ron sendo calmo, composto, evitando cenas. Pansy Parkinson desejando incitar uma briga judicial para ter o direito de se casar com Harry. E _ela _casada com Harry... Honestamente!

-Bom dia, meus queridos! – Slughorn cumprimentou animadamente. – Ah! Antes que eu esqueça... Senhor e senhora Potter – ele pausou em frente ao casal com um sorriso largo. – Madame Promfrey deseja vê-los ao fim da minha aula – com um gesto exuberante ele retirou dois envelopes dourados do bolso e ofereceu aos dois. – E é claro, estão novamente convidados ao nosso pequeno clube.

_Oh, este será um ano tão interessante... _Harry suspirou.

- xxx -

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho ao avistar Harry e Hermione.

-Hm, a senhora queria nos ver?

-Eu gostaria de fazer um pequeno check-up com você, senhori... _senhora_ Potter.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, pânico a consumindo de imediato. Ela desviou o olhar da curandeira, incapaz de esconder a crescente onda de medo. Ela não podia, de maneira nenhuma, fazer qualquer exame de rotina com Poppy.

-Por quê? – Harry indagou quando a amiga o encarou pálida. – Eu quero dizer, nós fizemos todos os exames antes de vir a Hogwarts, na Austrália, os médicos afirmaram estamos ótimos em saúde - A senhora pontuou um olhar para o estômago de Hermione. – Oh, ela não está grávida.

-Médicos? Não medibruxos?

Finalmente Hermione tornou a encarar a curandeira, já assentindo. – É apenas um rumor que aquela repórter horrível, Skeeter, iniciou. – acrescentou desgostosa. Nada como Rita Skeeter e sua máquina de rumores peçonhentos para fazê-la esquecer do pânico. – Não estou grávida.

Mesmo assim, Madame Pomfrey ainda parecia cética. A senhora se aproximou de Hermione e varreu sua varinha sobre ela. Meneando a cabeça com o que quer que uma luz azul saindo da varinha significasse. Hermione fitou intrigada, a mulher mais velha que parecia... desapontada.

Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios e meneando a cabeça mais uma vez, os forçando a se sentar de fronte à sua escrivaninha. - Parece que não está mesmo grávida.

Hermione forçou a si mesma a não virar os olhos. – Foi o que eu disse.

Pomfrey a ignorou, resmungando alguma coisa sobre idade e como ela sabia mais. E entendia melhor. _**E**_ eles não podiam estar levando a sério _médicos_. Assim como algo sobre a barbárie dos tratamentos trouxas... Hermione cruzou os braços ofendida, mas não disse nada.

Pomprey pegou um formulário, pena e tinta antes de finalmente voltar a encará-los. A expressão séria. - Que métodos contraceptivos estão usando?

_Oh Deus. Não. De novo não._

Nem Hermione ou Harry havia se recuperado da conversa com a mãe da garota. Quase três meses atrás. Que insistira em empurrar algumas caixas de camisinhas nas mãos de Hermione, antes de afirmar que marcara consultada para "exames de rotina" – em outras palavras: exame de sangue, entre outros - para Harry e Hermione. Assim como uma consulta para a filha com seu ginecologista ("Não se esqueça de lhe pedir a receita para um anticoncepcional, amor!")...

Basta dizer, a senhora Granger queria ter absoluta certeza de que não ganharia um neto antes do ano letivo terminar. E que nesse meio tempo Harry e Hermione estivessem seguros (por isso o check-up).

Corando violentamente o casal ficou em silêncio, o que Poppy interpretou mal. – Por Merlin! Muito me surpreende que _**não **_esteja grávida!

-O quê?! – Hermione guinchou. – Nós... nós nos _prevenimos_ – ela cutucou Harry.

-Ye-yeah – o rapaz gaguejou. – Camisinhas – Harry disse apressadamente. Apesar de tudo, eles tiveram que segurar a risada por conta do olhar de extrema confusão da curandeira.

-O que? O que é isso?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. - Você explica! – falaram em uníssono. Eles não puderam mais se controlar. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da morena enquanto ela segurava os lados do corpo rindo-se. E Harry tinha as mãos no rosto muito vermelho, uma gargalhada borbulhante escapando mesmo assim de seus lábios.

-Ok – Harry suspirou, tentando se acalmar. - _Ok._ Temos um novo recorde para "conversa bizarra" - Hermione assentiu, secando as lágrimas. Harry começou a rir de novo sob o olhar nada divertido da matrona. – Me desculpe. Me desculpe. É só... me desculpe – disse entre risos.

-Sinto muito, Madame Promprey. Às vezes esquecemos que o mundo bruxo é tão diferente – Hermione se desculpou, mais composta. – Basicamente, é um método contraceptivo trouxa, além de prevenir todo tipo de doença venérea – De repente Hermione estava em seu modo professoral, tratou de explicar detalhadamente.

Quando Hermione terminou sua explicação, quase meia hora depois, Madame Promfrey estava espantada e incrivelmente impressionada com as soluções do mundo trouxa. Ela estava tão fascinada que pedida uma amostra à Hermione e, de preferência, uma demonstração... Harry e Hermione se entreolharam mais uma vez, maldizendo a boca e as explicações completas da morena.

Hermione havia explicado que em escolas do ensino médio havia uma disciplina – educação sexual – que fazia demonstrações sobre como utilizar uma camisinha, outros métodos de prevenção, entre outras coisas. Madame Promfrey ficara horrorizada – acreditando que a demonstração era feita _nos alunos. _Depois de mais uma leva de risadas de Harry e Hermione, o casal tratou de explicar que não. Que normalmente utilizavam algum material cilíndrico. Como uma banana, por exemplo.

Depois de prometerem uma demonstração a senhora, quando achassem um tempo livre... Madame Promfrey voltou para suas indagações.

-Mas e se você esquecem da... camisinha? – ela testou o nome, franzindo o cenho.

-Oh, eu também estou usando pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Então mais uma leva de explicações.

-Mas então, não é algo cem por cento certo, os anticoncepcionais? – o casal negou com a cabeça. – E quanto às outras doenças? – estreitou os olhos.

-Nós fomos testados – Harry afirmou. – E, hm – coçou o pescoço sem jeito. - Somos os primeiros parceiros, uh, _sexuais_ um do outro.

Jesus Cristo! Logo, logo eles teriam que começar um diário de mentiras contadas.

-_Oh_ – Pomfrey parecia definitivamente surpresa agora. Harry e Hermione ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

-Nós não somos apenas adolescentes hormonais, Madame Pomfrey. E acredite ou não, levamos o ato sexual muito a sério – Hermione retrucou com dignidade.

A senhora assentiu apenas. Então se ergueu ao encontro de seu armário de poções, fez uma rápida busca e voltou com um frasco pequenino. – Eu não tinha certeza se estava ou não grávida. Na verdade, tinha todos os suplementos vitamínicos prontos, se fosse o caso. Mas desde que não está grávida, aqui está – depositou a frente deles o pequeno frasco vidro. – É uma poção contraceptiva. Seu efeito dura uma quinzena. Até que tenham aprendido à minha satisfação, você, Hermione, virá aqui, pegar sua amostra.

- xxx -

Harry postou suas mãos na cintura da amiga. Desejando que elas ficassem paradas, mas incapaz de controlá-las de fato. Seus dedos se arrastavam distraidamente sobre o pijama dela.

Ele sentiu mais que ouviu a risada abafa de Hermione em seu peito. A morena ergueu a cabeça, lhe oferecendo mais uma pequena risada. – Você é tão sutil quanto um centauro, honestamente, Harry!

O rapaz franziu o cenho. – Eu não fiz nada.

-Oh sério? – ergueu a sobrancelha e então virou os olhos quando o moreno continuou a fitando. – Sabe que não consigo dormir enquanto fica movendo suas mãos – lembrou com condescendência. Em principal sua cintura, que era muito sensível.

Ela podia muito bem voltar para seu travesseiro – em perfeito estado e intocado, bem ao lado deles. -, mas o calor do corpo de Harry a acalentava e, enquanto sobre ele, dificilmente tinha pesadelos. Além do mais, Harry não se importava...

Eles podiam dormir nas posições mais esquisitas. Era ridículo! Algumas vezes nem conseguiam entender como terminavam em certa posição. Normalmente com Hermione praticamente montada sobre Harry. Embora vez ou outra, Harry acabasse sobre ela. Há tempos haviam desistido de dormir cada qual em seu lado... Sempre terminavam entrelaçados de toda forma.

-_Oh_! – ele comprimiu os lábios, irritado consigo mesmo. – Desculpe Mione – suspirou, movendo as mãos para as costas da garota quando esta voltou a deitar.

-_Tudo bem _– ela murmurou. Uma de suas mãos se erguendo para se fechar nos cabelos dele, a outra descansando sobre Harry, mas não fechou os olhos, esperando.

_Ali. _Pensou divertida.

Outra vez, as mãos do moreno passaram a se mover, ao momento vagando sobre sua região lombar. Apesar de lhe acalmarem, mesmo relaxarem, ainda não podia dormir.

-_Harry..._

-_Desculpe!_

_Normalmente Harry podia deixar suas mãos quietas e mantê-las para si mesmo. Exceto, bem... Digamos apenas que certas manhãs eram menos constrangedoras que outras._ Hermione considerou mentalmente. Não que ela pudesse falar muito também... _De toda forma. Continuando. _

A garota podia sentir pela forma irrequieta do amigo que este era um _daqueles_ dias. Ele estava tenso e desconfortável; tentando não se mover para que ela pudesse dormir, sem muito sucesso, considerando suas mãos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça outra vez. - _Qual é o problema, Harry?_

Ele ficou em silêncio por incontáveis minutos, brincando com a cintura da calça dela, absorto. Tanto tempo que Hermione passara a se indagar se ele a ouvira.

-_Ron não me dirigiu uma palavra hoje._

-_Oh Harry._

-_É só... Dessa vez é minha culpa. _

-_Não, a culpa não é sua! Se alguma coisa, a culpa seria minha. Eu tive essa ideia. Eu me voluntariei. Por Merlin, você poderia muito bem ter se casado com Gina!_

Harry riu ironicamente, um som despido de qualquer emoção. – _É, porque isso daria tão certo._

O tom dele não era exatamente amargo, apenas sarcástico. Quando Hermione perguntara, certa vez, sobre o que ele faria quanto a sua ex-futura-_provável_-namorada, Harry havia confessado que nunca poderia tentar isso com Gina, mesmo se não fosse de mentira. _Principalmente se não fosse de mentira._

Havia ficado afastado um ano inteiro e agora mal sabia como agir ao redor da garota. Não que tivessem muita interação, desde que Gina simplesmente agia como se ambos não existissem. Bem, azar.

Harry se sentia culpado por não sentir falta do que deveria ser a paixão de sua adolescência. Mas toda vez que olhava para trás, só lembrava de beijos e caricias quentes e era atingido por uma sensação forte de frivolidade em principal quando, inadvertidamente, lembra-se de seu término.

_O que afinal fora aquela merda?! _

Hermione quase tivera um surto quando Harry o descrevera. Risque isso, a morena ficara tão ofendida em seu nome que ele tivera que acalmá-la, afirmando que não era realmente nada demais e que só confirmava que, no fim, fora melhor se afastar. Fora a melhor decisão tomada.

-_De toda forma. Isso não é culpa de ninguém. É idiota que tenha parado de falar com você – _**conosco**_ - por uma escolha que ele nunca teve pra inicio de conversa!_

Harry não disse nada. Hermione tendia a se irritar quando comentava sobre como Ron provavelmente via todo o ato deles como uma traição. Lembrava-se de uma vez em particular.

**[Flashback]**

-Eu _não _sou propriedade de Ron para que ele se ofenda porque "escolhi" 'casar' com você! – afirmou secamente, fitando-o duramente.

Harry estava em mais uma leva de autocomiseração sobre como Ron o odiaria. Como ele era apaixonado por Hermione e como não era certo que não podiam contar para ele a verdade. Ou sobre como ele a metera mais uma vez em uma enrascada.

E ela estava possessa. Por que Harry não conseguia entender que Ron podia desejar o que fosse dela, mas se ela não quisesse, nada – NUNCA – iria acontecer. E ao momento, o que queria era esmagar qualquer chance que Pansy Parkinson poderia ter de por as mãos imundas em seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que isso ofendesse os sonhos de seu outro melhor amigo.

Prioridades. Ela sabia exatamente quais eram as suas.

Além do mais, um beijo nunca foi promessa para um futuro conjugal, francamente! Harry achava que porque havia trocado um beijo com Ron, sua vida estava entrelaçada à do ruivo para sempre. Uma pequena parte dela considerava aquilo adorável, por sorte estava irritada demais para demonstrar isto.

-Só falta me dizer que porque nos beijamos primeiro, Ron tem alguma espécie insana de reclame sobre mim!

Harry ergueu a vista para ela. A morena espirou desviando o olhar para não ver mais a realidade nos do amigo. Deus, aquele homem era um grande, enorme... argh!

A jovem estalou os olhos abertos, marchando em sua direção. Sem mais, tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e apertou a boca na sua com firmeza.

-Um beijo é apenas isso, Harry, um maldito beijo! – e se afastou, queixando-se sobre homens teimosos e idiossincrasias.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-_Eu falo sério, Harry. Ron não tem qualquer dizer em nossa vida. Pelo menos, definitivamente não na _minha_. Ele é meu melhor amigo e Deus sabe que fiz coisas por ele que não estou orgulhosa... Mas eu fiz coisas por você também. Coisas das quais eu jamais me arrependi. E esta, eu prometo a você, não será a primeira vez. _

Sem perceber Harry a apertou mais contra si. – _Eu sou um idiota, eu sei. Só queria que tudo fosse como antes._

-_Não pode se sentir culpado pelas escolhas dos outros, Harry –_ ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele. – _Eu sinto muito que Ron não sabe lidar com... _mudanças..._ de forma adequada. Sinto muito que meu plano _– ela pausou engolindo em seco. – _tenha quebrado a nossa amizade e... eu sinto tanto- _

-_Hermione! Eu nunca – _Harry lutou para se erguer, esquecendo momentaneamente que ela estava com praticamente todo seu peso sobre ele. Ele parou e tornou a fechar seus braços ao redor dela, sem se deter, acariciando suas costas. – _Eu nunca pensei no plano como causa do que aconteceu com Ron_ – Hermione o encarou duvidosa; Harry riu de maneira estrangulada, desviando o olhar. – _Nunca seria uma escolha... Nada justo pelo menos. Quero dizer, casar com Pansy e preservar minha amizade com Ron ou... não. Você sabe minha escolha_ – confessou. -_ Só estou sendo egoísta, eu suponho que dessa vez eu queria ter tudo. Você, Ron, o maldito contrato vedado _– riu sem vontade. –_ Dois de três não é algo tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? _– Harry suspirou. – _Parte de mim ainda se sente culpada por ter você envolvida, embora._

Hermione meneou a cabeça. _- Tem de entender que sabia exatamente onde estava me enfiando quando sugeri este casamento. _

_-Eu _**certamente**_ tenho minhas dúvidas!_ – Harry comentou rindo-se dessa vez. – _Você devia estar sob o efeito de alguma coisa bem pesada... para decidir que casar comigo era uma solução pra algo_ – brincou.

-_Oh, eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu ganhei este lindo anel _– fez todo um show de retirar a mão do cabelo dele e praticamente esfregá-la no rosto do amigo. Perdera as contas da quantidade de garotas que a abortaram naquele dia apenas para babar sobre sua aliança. - _E meu próprio _**Teddy-Bear**_ –_ Acrescentou dessa vez empurrando o rosto no pescoço do amigo, propositalmente falando como se estivesse sem fôlego, apenas para vê-lo se contorcer como sabia que ele faria. Harry tinha um _enorme_ ponto sensível na região do pescoço.

Ela riu quando Harry estremeceu todo.

-_Pare com isso._

A morena continuou no mesmo tom:

_-Mas eu não estou fazendo nada..._

Em retaliação, Harry deslizou suas mãos os poucos centímetros para baixou que faltavam. Fazendo cócegas pelo caminho para, por fim, fechar as mãos com firmeza no traseiro dela.

Hermione soltou um gritinho, movendo o corpo para tentar se afastar. Sua risada lhe fazendo perder as forças. E, ainda assim, Harry manteve um firme agarre, esperando que ela desistisse de lutar. Ou se acalmasse o suficiente para tentar com mais força e sem o empecilho das risadas.

-_Shhh, precisamos dormir_.

-_Está me apertando! _– reclamou voltando a se acomodar sobre ele. O moreno ainda podia ouvir os vestígios das gargalhadas dela em seu tom de queixume.

Como resposta, ele apertou mais uma vez as nádegas dela.

Hermione imediatamente empurrou contra ele outra vez. – _Hmm, você realmente não vai querer fazer isso, Mione..._

_-Pervertido._

Ele riu. Hermione sorriu.

_Bem, pelo menos agora ele não moverá mais as mãos. _Ponderou fechando os olhos, seu sorriso brincando de esconder no ombro de Harry.

Aparentemente, Harry era bastante afeiçoado ao seu bumbum. Incontáveis foram as vezes que acordara sobre ele e _as mãos dele_ sobre si. No início, Harry passava todo o dia se desculpando, seus olhos nunca encontrando os dela. E apesar de constrangida, Hermione _meio_ que gostava de vê-lo todo vermelho tartamudeando desculpas e uma pilha de nervos ao seu redor. Ou quando o pegava lançando olhadelas para seu traseiro. Como se estivesse com _saudade_.

* * *

><p>Na: Feliz ano novo! Atrasadíssimo, mas com boa intenção... rs.

Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo com a estória. Espero que tenham gostado de um pouquinho do primeiro dia de aulas deles.

(*) A observação de Hermione é porque, como sabem, Corner foi namorado da Gina no quinto ano do Harry (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix).


	5. Chapter 5

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte cinco<strong>

**Time waits for no one **

* * *

><p><strong>[Salão Comunal da Grifinória]<strong>

-Hm... Hermione?

A morena ergueu a vista para encontrar Lilá e Parvati a encarando com hesitação. – Oh, olá meninas.

-Só queríamos, bem, só queríamos nos desculpar. Pelo outro dia...

Hermione suspirou. - Tudo bem. Só não tentem outra vez, terão uma surpresa desagradável.

As garotas engoliram em seco, lembrando claramente o que a jovem mulher fizera com Marietta Edgecombe. No _quinto ano_. Meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, Parvati mordeu o lábio inferior. Lilá movia os pés, como se estivesse desconfortável.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Qual é o problema?

-Pode nos dar um tour no seu novo quarto? – pediram em uníssono, fitando-a com seus melhores olhares implorantes e beicinhos.

-Sabem que é apenas um quarto, certo?

Lilá virou os olhos. – É um quarto de _casal_. Isso é _tão_ maneiro! Você é tipo, outro nível agora.

**-**Yep!_Todo mundo _está falando sobre isso.

-Tanto faz – murmurou, erguendo-se. – Vamos lá.

As outras garotas gritaram animadamente. - Sério?!

-Tenho a impressão que não me deixarão em paz, do contrário.

Quase saltitando, Lilá e Parvati seguiram Hermione escada acima.

As impedindo passar, a morena sacou sua varinha, apontando para porta enquanto murmurava um encantamento. Alguns segundos depois, a jovem abriu a porta e vez sinal para que as colegas entrassem.

-O que você fez? – Parvati indagou cautelosamente, sem se mover.

-Digamos apenas que ninguém entra por essa porta sem a minha autorização - Hermione lhes ofereceu um sorriso esquisito. – Bem. Ao menos, não sem pagar um preço.

-Algumas vezes você é tão assustadora – Lilá resmungou, entrando no quarto devagar.

Elas já haviam visto o quarto, antes de Hermione expulsá-las do local. Mas isto não as impediu de zanzar pelo lugar. A cama era enorme – pelo menos em comparação aos beliches de Hogwarts - e macia. Havia criados-mudos, um a cada lado dela. Uma estante (que já estava cheia de livros), duas escrivaninhas ao canto.

O quarto não era muito grande, mas era bastante confortável, perfeito para duas pessoas. Com pequenos detalhes pessoais, como o mural repleto de fotos acima das escrivaninhas.

E havia ainda três portas.

Lilá sabia que uma dava para o dormitório feminino, a outra, ela supôs direcionava para o dormitório masculino. Ela abriu a terceira animadamente. - Vocês têm seu próprio banheiro. Que inveja! – exclamou impressionada.

Enquanto isso, Parvati já analisava o mural. - Por que a maioria das suas fotos não se mexem?

-São trouxas, Parvati – Lilá respondeu antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca. Movendo-se para observar com a amiga as imagens.

-_Oh_. _Esquisito_.

Havia uma foto de um casal mais velho junto a Hermione, que as garotas acreditaram ser os pais da monitora-chefe... Uma foto de Harry, Ron e Hermione acenando. Outra de um casal dançando em frente a uma fonte (obviamente os pais de Harry). Outra do mesmo casal com um pequenino Harry.

-Awn, que adorável! – Parvati quase guinchou apontando para pequeno e sorridente Harry.

E então vinha uma série de fotos trouxas, a maior parte protagonizada por Harry e Hermione. Havia uma de Harry sozinho, sorrindo sem jeito para a câmera. Em outra, Harry e Hermione lado a lado – mas voltando um para o outro -, sentados no que parecia uma mesa de restaurante. Estavam entretidos em uma conversa, aparentemente. Hermione ria, sua mão no peito dele. Harry a fitava com um ar divertido. Outra foto com eles no restaurante, dessa vez com os pais de Hermione.

-Onde é esse local? Parece que há um sol sobrenatural.

Hermione finalmente se aproximou do mural para ver para onde a outra garota apontava. Sentados numa varanda, ao entardecer, usando camiseta e shorts Harry, Hermione e a senhora Granger seguravam copos com um liquido dourado. – Oh, é a varando da casa dos meus pais, na Austrália.

-Seus pais moram na Austrália?! Eu pensei que eram de Londres? _Dentologistas_ ou algo assim? E que bebida é essa?

-Dentistas – corrigiu. – Eles se mudaram. Na guerra. E era apenas chá gelado. Apesar de, na foto, estarmos em meados de agosto, a temperatura estava estranhamente alta.

-Oh, que cute-cute! – Lilá apontou para outra foto, fazendo Hermione virar os olhos.

Era uma foto de Harry apertando um beijo no rosto de Hermione, esta tinha os lábios entre os dentes prendendo um sorriso ou uma risada, os olhos fechados e o rosto muito rosado. Ao lado dessa foto, havia a "versão do Harry". Com Hermione beijando-o no rosto.

A morena ainda se lembrava das inúmeras fotos que sua mãe fizera ela e Harry posarem – "para compensar pelo desastre do casamento", ela nunca iria perdoá-los por não haver uma sequer do casório... -, sem contar todas as fotos que tirara sem aviso. Deus, as bizarrices de sua mãe. Honestamente.

Como a que Parvati e Lilá analisavam ao momento. Harry e Hermione estavam no jardim em um abraço. Harry beijava sua testa e Hermione o abraçava pela cintura. Lembrava que era muito cedo, Harry a encontrara tremendo no jardim – ela não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior.

-Mas por que tantas fotos trouxas?

-Mamãe queria recordações. Ela nos fez posar uma tarde inteira – estremecia só de lembrar.

Antes que Hermione pudesse dar o tour por encerrado, já desconfortável com a forma que as outras duas garotas analisavam suas fotos, sua cama, _seu banheiro. _Alguém passou a bater com insistência em sua porta.

Hermione encarou uma apreensiva Demelza Robins. – Hm, Hermione você tem de vir comigo.

-Qual é o problema? – espirou. - Alguém manchou novamente o corredor com bombas de bosta? Francamente!

Meneando a cabeça, Demelza mordeu o lábio inferior. - Harry está na ala hospitalar e-

Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer. Hermione praticamente a arrastou consigo enquanto se dirigia até a saída do dormitório feminino. Ignorando Parvati e Lilá em seu encalço.

**- xxx -**

Hermione só foi respirar normalmente ao observar Harry sentado em uma das camas do lugar, sorrindo para ela quando a avistou.

-Você tem de parar de me assustar assim – brigou o abraçando.

Harry riu, lhe cedendo espaço, de modo que a garota ficasse entre suas pernas. Com ele sentado, a morena ficava apenas alguns centímetros mais alta que ele, o que Harry se aproveitou para recostar seu rosto no peito da amiga, lhe abraçando pela cintura.

-_Hm, 'to bem._

Hermione acariciou a cabeça dele, o que fez o rapaz gemer de dor. Horrorizada, ela sentiu um enorme galo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. – O que aconteceu?

Harry se afastou um pouco para encará-la. Franziu o cenho em confusão. - Eu não sei? Lembro-me de estar voltando para o castelo e então eu... apaguei? - O rapaz devia estar sob o efeito de algum remédio, providência (acreditava) de madame Promfrey. – Eu pensei que não estaria aqui tão cedo – ele riu ligeiramente, voltando a se recostar em Hermione. Apertando o abraço e esfregando o rosto em seu peito.

– _O que houve?_ – a morena sibilou, finalmente lembrando-se de Demelza.

Hermione se surpreendeu ao encontrar quase todo time de quadribol da grifinória disperso no local. Estava tão focada em Harry que não vira mais ninguém.

-Hm, você vê – Jimmy Peakes* começou coçando a nuca. – Harry havia saído com sua firebolt (por sinal, ela está aqui, direitinha, ok?) para uma volta, eu suponho?

Hermione fez sinal para que o rapaz prosseguisse. – Sim, eu sei. Harry tinha a tarde livre e queria voar um pouco. Isso não explica seu ferimento.

-Então... – ele lançou um olhar nervoso para Ron, depois para Demelza e de volta para Hermione. – Achei que seria legal todos voarmos juntos. O time todo, quero dizer. Eu queria mostrar meu novo bastão para o Harry! Demorou pra caramba para juntar todo mundo do time – Hermione o encarava sem emoção. – De qualquer forma, quando _finalmente_ convenci o pessoal a pegar suas vassouras e me acompanhar ao campo de quadribol, Harry já havia desmontado e voltava para o castelo...

Demelza bufou, impacientando-se, e sem parar para respirar continuou:

–Enfim, Jimmy mostrou o novo bastão para Harry. E perguntou quando começariam os treinos da grifinória. Harry disse que nem sabia se ainda era o capitão da equipe e afirmou que veria com você e professora Minerva os horários dos times para depois nos informar – A menina fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. - Gina simplesmente surtou. Pegou o taco e deu na cabeça do Harry. Assim. Do nada. Harry apagou na hora. Ron, Dino e Jimmy o trouxeram aqui, eu fui chamar você e o Ritchie foi comunicar a professora Babbling.

-Que diabos?! – ironicamente não fora Hermione, mas sim Lilá quem gritara. Hermione estava lançando olhares mortíferos para Gina, que até o momento estava há alguns passos da cama sem encarar ninguém.

-Hei – Poppy saiu de sua saleta. – Me afasto cinco minutos e fazem um circo da minha enfermaria? _Silêncio_.

-Ele está bem, Madame Promfrey?

A senhora suspirou. – Ele já foi medicado, como pode percebê-lo mais... – fez um sinal com as mãos para englobar Harry, que ainda a abraçava afetuosamente. Suas mãos começando a vagar. - Mas ainda preciso examiná-lo para ter certeza que não há concussão.

-Estou bem, eu só quero deitar. Descansar um pouco. Não sinto mais nada.

Madame Promfrey deu um muxoxo, se dirigindo à cama, – Eu digo quando estiver bem, jovenzinho. Francamente, mal faz uma semana que está em Hogwarts e já ferido!

-Opa, a culpa não é minha dessa vez! Diga a ela, Mione – ele se queixou, erguendo a vista para Hermione, seu lábio inferior ligeiramente formando um beicinho petulante.

Hermione o silenciou gentilmente, acariciando com cuidado sua cabeça. Ela encarou Pomfrey intrigada. Harry parecia embriagado.

-Oh – a matrona parecia esconder um minúsculo sorriso em sua carranca. – As poções já devem estar fazendo efeito. Uma mistura de anestésico e um composto para dor – lançou um olhar de conhecimento para a morena. - De toda forma, deixe-me examiná-lo.

-_Eu não preciso de um check-up_ – Harry resmungou, empurrando o rosto de volta ao peito da amiga.

-Senhor Potter! – apesar de Lilá, Parvati e Demelza estarem escondendo sem muito sucesso suas risadinhas pelo comportamento atípico de Harry, Madame Promfrey não via graça. A senhora encarou Hermione com um olhar que parecia dizer "controle seu homem".

-Harry, vamos lá? – ele negou com a cabeça ainda a apertando. Hermione tentou outra vez:

– Sabe que quanto mais cedo ela examiná-lo, mas cedo pode sair daqui, certo?

-Tá bom – resmungou, nada satisfeito. Ele manuseou Hermione para que ela se sentasse em uma de suas pernas e ergueu a vista para a curandeira. Seu olhar desafiando um comentário de Poppy. Esta apenas virou os olhos e trouxe a varinha para examinar os olhos do rapaz.

-Parece que nada de concussão. Graças a Merlin! De toda forma, quero mantê-lo em observação - Harry começou a protestar, Poppy o ignorou, se dirigindo a Hermione outra vez. – Pode manter um olho nele? – Hermione assentiu. - Ele pode voltar para o dormitório, para descansar. Já está medicado, provavelmente sentirá ainda dores por conta da pancada, fora isso, não vejo problemas. Mas não quero que ele durma hoje, apenas por precaução.

Harry parecia satisfeito. - Eu tenho certeza que a Mione pode me manter acordado.

Parvati sequer quis esconder a risadinha. Harry a fitou. – Eu não quis dizer desse jeito – então pausou ponderando. – Mas estou certo que ela pode também.

Dino bufou gracejando um "oh tenho certeza", as meninas riram ainda mais.

-_Nada _de esforço físico – Madame Promfrey fitou o casal com reprovação, fazendo Hermione ficar toda vermelha. A mulher os encarava como se estivessem prestes a se agarrar bem ali. Considerando a mão de Harry deslizando pela perna da garota, ela não tinha tanta certeza se iriam se comportar.

Harry parecia alheio às suas palavras ou reação geral a elas: Parvati estava se dobrando de rir, Demelza escondia o rosto em Jimmy, que gargalhava junto a Dino. Lilá tinha ambas as mãos na boca, mais vermelha que Hermione. Ron tinha o rosto contorcido em uma expressão esquisita, uma mistura de horror e diversão. Gina ainda não erguera a vista para encarar ninguém.

As Professoras Babbling e Ritchie Cootie apareceram naquele momento. A mulher vasculhou a sala por um instante antes de falar:

– Senhorita Weasley, você vai me explicar direitinho o que tinha na cabeça para acertar um colega de casa – _ou qualquer um_ – com um **bastão** – A mulher aparentava calma, falava cuidadosamente; mas todo mundo podia ver que Gina estava em maus lençóis. – Senhor Potter, vejo que já está sendo tratado – a senhora ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione em seu colo, mas não disse nada. Recebendo um aceno de Pomfrey.

Gina finalmente ergueu a vista, seus olhos marejando; ela assentiu com uma expressão resignada. A ruiva se moveu para a cama e Hermione quase saltou se postando a frente de Harry, apesar de não lhe apontar a varinha. Ainda.

-Eu... só queria me desculpar. Não sei o que me deu... Eu estava com raiva e-

-É. Porque é a conduta natural das pessoas, acertar alguém com um bastão quando irritados. Eu suponho que deveria estar lhe agradecendo porque não encontrou algo mais pesado no lugar ou por não estar "enraivecida"? Quero dizer, o que seria de Harry do contrário, hm?! – Hermione retrucou; sua voz pingando em sarcasmo.

-Sinto muito Harry, eu não tinha intenção de feri-lo. Eu só-

Hermione riu, interrompendo-a mais uma vez. Uma risada desagradável. Sua voz ganhando força, sua fúria aparente. - Como pode não ter sido sua intenção?! Você o acertou na cabeça! Não foi um feitiço errado. Ou uma poção mal feita. Ou uma goles mal empregada numa estúpida partida de quadribol! Você-Pegou-Um-Maldito-Taco-E-Deu-Com-Ele-Na-Cabeça-Do-Meu-

Harry postou a mão sobre a dela. Hermione não percebera que já estava apontando sua varinha para Gina. - Está tudo bem – afirmou silenciosamente, de repente mais alerta que em todo o tempo que esteve na ala hospitalar. – Eu 'to bem, vê – Ele retirou a varinha dela, a postou na cama atrás deles e girou Hermione para si, tomando suas mãos na dele. Levou uma das mãos dela ao rosto e beijou a palma. – _Okay_?

Hermione meneou a cabeça de forma negativa. – _Você poderia ter morrido._

Harry bufou rindo. – Pode imaginar o noticiário? "Tacada final: Salvador do mundo bruxo morre numa partida de quadribol questionável".

Ron foi o primeiro a dar risada. Tapando a boca com um "desculpe", que acarretou na risada dos outros. Hermione estapeou o moreno com um "não é engraçado", mas estava um pouco mais calma. Harry lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros de Hermione para Gina. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

**- xxx - **

Quase uma hora depois de Harry e Hermione voltarem ao quarto (e da morena forçosamente acomodá-lo na cama), tornaram a bater na sua porta.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. Era a enésima vez que atendia a porta para responder que "Sim, Harry está bem. E não, você não pode vê-lo, ele está descansando. E sim, é o anel da família Potter. Sim, ele coube direitinho", algumas vezes com o acréscimo de "não, você não pode tirar uma foto com ele". Aparentemente ainda havia pessoas que não haviam visto sua aliança, o que por si só era extraordinário, Deus sabe que tivera que erguer a mão centenas de vezes e aturar os "oh's!" e "Ah's!" por incontáveis minutos.

Hermione já estava preparada para recitar sua mais nova ladainha quando encontrou o olhar de Gina. – Esqueceram a vassoura do Harry.

Hermione pegou a vassoura com um "obrigada" seco e já estava chegando a porta, quando Gina impediu com o próprio pé.

-Eu – respirou fundo. – Eu gostaria de falar com o Harry.

-A vida é cheia de decepções.

Vermelha, numa provável combinação de raiva e vergonha, Gina continuou com o pé no caminho. – Hermione, olha, fiz besteira. Eu sei disso. Estou tentando me desculpar. Eu preciso falar com o Harry.

-"Besteira" sequer chega perto do que fez.

-Mione? Não tem problema.

Hermione lançou um olhar para trás e depois voltou a encarar Gina, esta que tentava esconder um sorriso triunfante. Quando a garota ruiva se moveu, Hermione estendeu a mão livre barrando seu progresso. Antes que Gina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a morena sacou a varinha.

Depois de um encantamento e um olhar venenoso à Gina, Hermione saiu do caminho. Indo guardar a firebolt. Com cautela, a garota ruiva finalmente entrou no quarto.

Harry estava sentado na cama, com as costas recostadas na cabeceira e Bichento prostrado em seu colo; este ronronava sob os carinhos do rapaz.

-Hei – Gina murmurou, sentindo-se inábil.

-Olá Gina, como você está? – ele sorriu depois meneou a cabeça, como se confuso, então encarou Hermione como se pedisse ajuda.

-Ele está sob o efeito dos medicamentos. Ainda um tanto ou quanto "alto".

Gina assentiu, ainda encarando Harry. – Estou bem. Bom... considerando as circunstâncias.

-Eu que o diga, tenho um galo enorme na cabeça – Harry riu divertido, sem notar a careta culpada da menina ruiva.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Como se tentasse compensar o dano que causara, ela falou:

-Estou um mês inteiro de detenção. Também perdi 45 pontos... E estou suspensa pelos próximos dois jogos de quadribol da equipe. Isto é, se eu _continuar_ na equipe... Mamãe provavelmente vai me matar antes disso.

-Oh, sinto muito – Harry franziu o cenho e acrescentou com pena: - Está certa, a senhora Weasley provavelmente vai te matar – ele coçou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta ao atingir o ferimento que ainda não havia sumido completamente. – Mas então _você_ me deu uma tacada na cabeça. Hermione está tão zangada com você – comentou como se segredasse. Completamente alheio que Hermione já voltara ao seu lado. - Eu deveria estar chateado, mas eu não sinto nada – deu de ombros. – Talvez os remédios tenham me deixado dormente para todo tipo de coisa? Isso é ao menos possível? – indagou para si mesmo. – De toda forma! O que queria falar comigo, Gina?

-Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz, não me dei conta de que poderia tê-lo machucado de verdade. Que iria te ferir de verdade.

Hermione fez um som incrédulo com a boca, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

-Por quê?

-Eu me sinto culpada por ter acabado na enfermaria. Eu sei que odeia aquele lugar.

-Não, eu quis dizer: por que me acertou?

Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso aguado. – Eu estava com ciúmes.

-Mas eu estava voando sozinho! Eu estava _sozinho_.

-Eu sei. Eu sei – ela perpassou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. - É como se esse tempo todo estivesse se acumulando em mim. Esse ressentimento. Algo que eu não sabia como lidar. Não sei explicar de maneira melhor... Eu só... Vocês parecem tão em sincronia. Em perfeita ordem. Em total acordo. Intocáveis. E eu ainda me sinto quebrada... – soltou uma risada sem emoção, balançando a cabeça. - Nem parece que pouco mais de um ano atrás éramos nós quem estávamos juntos.

-Não sei o que dizer.

-Eu sei que é estúpido, mas eu esperava que pelo menos tivesse me contado que estava... _envolvido_ com a Hermione. Que pretendia se _casar_. Eu achava... eu _acho_ que merecia uma explicação – ela encolheu os ombros. – Não é uma justificativa para o que fiz. Não **há** justificativa para o que fiz. Mas foi uma das razões. De repente, tudo que eu conseguia enxergar era que não havia sequer me contado que agora estava com a Hermione. Que havia se casado sem qualquer consideração à minha família... E não digo isso por mim. Mamãe chorou por dias antes de conseguir finalmente enviar aquela carta. E Ron... – ela riu sem emoção, cortando a si mesma.

Harry ficou em silêncio por incontáveis minutos, como se avaliasse o que Gina acabara de dizer. Tentava fazer sentido em sua mente. Lutando para compreender tudo, mesmo sob o efeito das poções. Por fim, ele suspirou. – Me desculpe, mas não acho que nossa decisão diga respeito a qualquer um além de nós dois. Isto é, Hermione e eu. Suponho que poderíamos ter lidado de maneira melhor com toda a situação. Deus sabe que ouvimos recriminações de dezenas de pessoas... – comentou cuidadosamente. Protegendo seu segredo da melhor maneira possível, dada sua situação. – Você e eu havíamos terminado há muito tempo...

-_Você disse que queria me proteger_ – falou silenciosamente.

Harry assentiu, mas disse com gentileza:

–E ainda assim, Ron e Hermione sempre estiveram ao meu lado – Gina recuou fisicamente. – Não estou te recriminando. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ir naquela empreitada tresloucada com apenas pistas e força de vontade. Inferno, eu sequer queria Ron e Hermione comigo.

-Como se pudesse ter me impedido – Hermione contrapôs virando os olhos.

Harry se voltou para a morena com um sorriso. – _Eu sei. _

A morena suavizou imediatamente, apertando seu ombro.

-O que quis dizer é que talvez inicialmente eu tenha tido esperança que pudéssemos restabelecer nosso relacionamento... - E sinto muito se de alguma maneira lhe dei indicações de, mais tarde, ao longo do caminho, ainda estar interessado – Mas nós somos pessoas bem diferentes. Depois de tudo que aconteceu. De como aconteceu. E para termos qualquer chance, teríamos de recomeçar. Nunca senti essa inclinação. Hermione e eu... – Harry engoliu duro. – Nós tivemos o tempo ao nosso favor. Irônico, eu sei. Mas é a verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: (*) Na versão brasileira "Jaquito" Peakes. Prefiro o original. Sorry. <strong>**Assim como Michael Corner (que é Miguel em ptbr).**

* * *

><p>Na: Eu fiquei me remoendo para postar este capítulo em particular...

Por conta da reação da Gina. Uma parte de mim acredita que ela nunca chegaria a tanto; a outra tem absoluta certeza de que Gina teria um momento assim.

Assim como o primeiro "confronto" com Harry quando ele não está 100% OK, não me deixa exatamente confortável. Obviamente Gina (no caso muito menos Harry ou Hermione) esperava um "de coração para coração" naquele momento. Ela só queria se desculpar, ver se ele estava bem (na medida do possível).

Deixe-me saber o que você acha!

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Dani, quanto às datas, elas eram para situar o leitor. Como eu planejei UM MONTE de flashbacks no primeiro e segundo capítulos (para organizar melhor a estória – trazendo alguns fatos), achei por bem colocar as datas.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre a Senhora Weasley chorando a semana inteira. <strong>_Não_ **foi por conta de Harry e Gina. Foi porque os "filhos" dela se casaram e nem sequer tiveram a consideração de lhe convidar. Ou mesmo contar. Ela teve de descobrir pelos jornais. Mas como sabem, já está tudo bem entre eles e a senhora Weasley. Gina se referia ao tempo antes de terem enviado a carta com congratulações e o presente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte seis<strong>

**Terms of endearment**

* * *

><p>Hermione pensou que "irônico" não chegava a descrever a relação entre o tempo e seu casamento com Harry. Foi por conta do pequeno espaço de tempo que eles se casaram, afinal. Foi por conta do <em>tempo<em> de amizade deles que ninguém desconfiou por aparecerem casados – isto e as reportagens de Rita Skeeter que proclamava ter sempre sabido do relacionamento dos dois. Afinal fora primeiramente _ela_ quem falara sobre isso, lá em 1994. – Além do mais, as pessoas estavam muito mais preocupadas em especular sobre há quanto tempo estava grávida...

-Isso é porque estiveram juntos na busca pelos horcruxes? Você acha que se eu tivesse lhes acompanhado, estaríamos tendo uma conversa diferente?

Hermione encarou Gina em choque, sem acreditar que a garota tivera coragem de indagar aquilo.

Harry, por sua vez, franzia o cenho. – Quem sabe? Quem se importa? – ele balançou a cabeça como se tentando afastar um estado de confusão. – Quero dizer – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sua expressão ainda mais carregada. – Nós poderíamos passar toda a tarde especulando uma possível mudança de rota e no fim das contas nada faria diferença, porque, independente de qualquer conclusão que chegássemos... Eu ainda seria casado com a Mione. Não acho isso seja saudável, considerar o que poderia ter sido.

Gina encolheu os ombros. – Só perguntei porque nunca me perdoarei por não ter ido com você.

-Não se martirize. Honestamente, não haveria lugar pra você. Quero dizer – Harry espirou frustrado, quando não encontrou as palavras certas.

-Sinto como se tivesse perdido minha oportunidade sem mesmo me dar conta... Realmente achei que íamos ficar juntos quando a guerra acabasse. Quanto tudo estivesse resolvido. Que ia voltar pra mim. E que nós iriamos frequentar quase as mesmas aulas, passar um bom tempo juntos. Nos reconectando – Gina ergueu a vista para ele. - Me sinto trapaceada.

-Gina... Tudo que posso dizer é sinto muito. Olha, não é como se Hermione e eu tenhamos planejado isso, você sabe? – Harry parecia agitado enquanto falava. Bichento saiu de seu colo com um silvo, indo para debaixo da cama e Harry se tornou mais aborrecido por conta disso. - Não é como se tivéssemos virado um para o outro e "Tá legal, vamos casar! Acho que isso vai, muito provavelmente, chocar as massas. Sem contar nossos amigos, pra quê considerá-los afinal?!".

-Então por que casaram à surdina?

Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com o rumo da conversa. Principalmente porque Harry não estava, de fato, inteiramente lúcido. Era questão de tempo para que ele falasse mais do que devia. O moreno estava, agora, muito agitado.

Harry tocou a testa, como se não soubesse se queria esfregar ou bater. – Não é uma questão de termos feito escondidos ou não. Não pensamos dessa forma. E, quer saber, era algo _nosso_! Temos o direito a um ato egoísta às vezes. É a nossa vida! São nossas escolhas. Então, sobre a sua pergunta – Ele ergueu a vista, seus olhos cravados em Gina. - Vejamos? Um casamento cheio de palhaçadas para Deus e o mundo ou... algo singelo, com as pessoas que realmente importavam? – indagou, dessa vez cheio de sarcasmo. – Então meio mundo ficou ofendido? Azar! Estou _perfeitamente_ satisfeito. – encarou a amiga. – Alguma queixa?

Com um sorriso, Hermione meneou a cabeça. Antes que mais perguntas, ou acusações, viessem, a morena decidiu agir. - Harry, meu amor, já está na hora de descansar.

O jovem se voltou imediatamente para ela, com um sorriso quase tão arrogante quanto tolo. E Hermione ficou dividida entre estapeá-lo ou lhe apertar um beijo na testa e lhe colocar no colo. Mas conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para encarar Gina, fulminante. – Você já o importunou demais. Harry precisa descansar – quando a ruiva abriu a boca, Hermione ergueu a mão. – Você o está deixando agitado. Converse quanto ele estiver melhor, _se_ ele ainda quiser.

Com um aceno de varinha, Hermione abriu a porta, fazendo sinal de dispersar com as mãos. Gina a encarou por um instante, depois a Harry – que ao momento a estava ignorando em favor de sorrir tolamente para Hermione - e então saiu do quarto com ar insultado.

-"Meu amor"?

-Shhh, você está dopado – ela brincou. - O que faremos para nos manter acordados?

-Tenho certeza que encontraremos uma ocupação – ele ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente, outra vez com o ar mais tolo imaginável.

**[Flashback]**

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado na cama, fitando o teto. Era um pouco tarde, mas tinham as luzes acesas enquanto discutiam o mais novo problema de sua "relação".

-Que tal "muffinzinho"?

Harry virou os olhos. – Qual é Mione. Você teria mesmo coragem de usar esse apelido?

-Pra mortificar alguém? – em podia ler no tom dela "mortificar _você_". - Absolutamente! Oh, oh! Que tal "docinho de coco" – continuou num tom zombeteiramente doce.

Balançando a cabeça, o moreno afirmou com uma careta de desgosto:

- Eu vedo isso.

-Por que precisamos de apelidos, afinal? – ela se queixou, voltando a encará-lo. – Estou bem com 'Harry'. 'Potter' ou 'Harry James' quando estiver irritada. E 'Harry James Potter' quando estiver a ponto de assassiná-lo.

-Sua mãe está nos encarando de forma estranha. _De novo_. Como se estivéssemos agindo errado. E tem nos dado _dicas_ de como agir.

Hermione suspirou. _Deus_.

Merecia isso, a garota pensou, por ter decidido que era uma boa ideia ficar com seus pais "reforjando laços" enquanto lidava com um casamento falso.

-Querido. Doçura. Bebê. Paixão. Amor – ela continuou falando, testando as palavras. Torcendo a boca em cada palavra com nojo. Frustrada, Hermione tornou a encarar o amigo. - É tão forçado. Eu odeio isso. Quero dizer, você pode _me_ ver usando qualquer um desses... termos?

Harry riu, negando com a cabeça.

-Nós podemos ser o casal que não tem, ou melhor, _não precisa_ de apelidos carinhosos – sugeriu esperançosa.

Sinceramente, morria aos poucos só de pensar em ter de falar em voz alta - pior: na frente de _outras_ _pessoas _– coisas como 'paixão', 'gatinho' ou – estremecer – 'vida'.

Harry a chamava, vez ou outra, de 'querida', normalmente ironicamente, brincando de marido submisso. Mas até mesmo chamá-lo por 'querido' era esquisito. Não tinha ideia do por quê. Só era estranho.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando. – O que acha de eu chamá-la de 'docinho'.

Eles se entreolharam e Hermione riu meneando a cabeça. – Não parece algo que diria.

Harry pareceu ofendido. – Eu posso ser carinhoso - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu posso!

-Não foi o que quis dizer. Só acho que não é uma palavra que usaria. Não faz seu, uh, estilo – disse conciliatória. – Na verdade, não creio que _qualquer_ apelido seja seu estilo. Além do mais, você me chama de 'Mione'. Já me basta.

-Você acha que eu não posso - Harry se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos.

-Harry...

Ele a fitou com firmeza. – Querida. Morena. Linda. Princesa... – ele respirou fundo. - Mô.

-Você está ficando todo vermelho! – ela comentou divertida. Rindo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Nunca admitiria isso, mas eram _risadinhas_.

Ainda vermelho, Harry a cutucou. Fazendo cócegas – Bebê. Paixão. Amor.

-Hei, não pode usar os meus apelidos! – ela reclamou fingindo irritação, enquanto tentava se esquivar das mãos dele, rindo-se. – Para com isso, Harry!

Ele continuou, cada termo pontuado com cutucões e cócegas. E cada um ficando pior. - Gatinha. Minha vida. Amorzinho. Delícia. Chuchu. _Chuchuzinho._

Hermione gritou em desgosto, sem conseguir parar de rir. Suas mãos tentando segurar as dele.

-_Monstrinha_.

-Hei! – Ela finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo. Havia sentado em seu estomago e empurrado as mãos dele para cima. Sabia que não ia conseguir prendê-lo por muito tempo. Harry era, afinal, muito mais forte que ela. Mas precisava tentar, ganhar um pouco de fôlego.

Harry estava rindo do ar de revolta dela, por enquanto permitindo que o segurasse. – O quê? É fofo.

-_Monstrinha_? – bufou. – Eu vedo isso.

-Então chuchuzinho ainda está no páreo? Eu acho que gosto disso – ele tentou a melhor cara de apaixonado possível. O que por si só era patético. – Meu _chuchuzinho._

Hermione tentou expressar seu nojo, mas só conseguiu rir fazendo um som nada feminino enquanto tentava respira entre as gargalhadas. Ela caiu sobre ele, o rosto em peito, soltando suas mãos sem conseguir controlar a risada. Harry imediatamente voltou a lhe fazer cócegas.

-Não... Para. Isso é muito – oh meu Deus – eu não – não consigo respirar.

A porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente. – Hei queridos podem diminuir o... Oh!

Hermione olhou para trás ainda rindo, sua mãe estava parada na porta parecendo... constrangida?

Confusa e ainda entre risada a morena voltou a encarar Harry. Este parecia paralisado em um estado de mortificação, duas mãos imediatamente deixando ela para cair na cama, imóveis.

-Oh Deus – a senhora Granger levou a mão à boca. – Me desculpe, eu sempre esqueço de bater na porta. E que são um casal – ela suspirou. - Meu bebê, uma moça casada!

Hermione finalmente entendeu a reação estranha de sua mãe e de Harry. E correu para sair de cima do moreno, sentando desajeitadamente ao seu lado. – Nós só estamos, uh, conversando.

A senhora lhe ofereceu um olhar de conhecimento. – _Conversem_ em voz baixa. Amanhã seu pai e eu precisamos acordar cedo. - ergueu a sobrancelha. - **E** tranquem a porta. Usem magia se for preciso. Não iremos querer mais imprevistos desse tipo, não é mesmo? Nem quero imaginar se seu pai... – ela meneou a cabeça com uma risada, interrompendo-se.

-Mamãe nós não estávamos—

-Yeah, yeah - a mulher fez um sinal com as mãos, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry coçou a cabeça, olhando de lado para a amiga. - Muffinzinho, acho que sua mãe pensou que não estávamos fazendo nada de bom...

Hermione grunhiu, estapeando-o. – Cala boca, Harry.

Sem esconder o sorriso triunfante, ele murmurou recatado - Sim, querida.

Hermione tentou permanecer séria enquanto ia ao encontro da porta para trancá-la.

-Veja pelo lado positivo, pelo menos não foi seu pai – Harry disse. Ele ainda estava vermelho, apesar de estar brincando. – Ele provavelmente iria atrás de uma arma.

A morena o encarou. – Por quê? Nós somos 'casados'.

-Acredite-me, há limites para o que um pai pode aturar, Hermione – disse subitamente sério. – E ele pode ter mencionado algo em nossa 'conversa' – Harry murmurou.

Hermione tentou ignorar o quão desconfortável Harry havia se tornado de repente. Mas não podia deixar passar. _**E**_ ele havia lhe chamando de "monstrinha". – Oh, é por isso que nunca me _toca_, docinho de coco? Ainda assustado demais com meu pai, tendo pesadelos sobre o que ele fará se _deflorar _a filhinha dele? – Harry a encarou com a boca aberta, chocado. Ganhando cor rapidamente.

Ele balbuciava sem conseguir dizer nada coerente.

-Você sabe? Mamãe provavelmente vai contar para ele o que acha que viu. Mas ele provavelmente acredita que está entrando em minhas calças muito antes de "casamento" ter sido sequer citado. Se ele não te matou até agora, acho que está a salvo.

-MIONE!

-_Shhh_... Não quer que voltem aqui, não é mesmo? Pode imaginar o que estão pensando agora? Com você gritando? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Harry grunhiu e ela levou a mão à boca fingindo escândalo. Harry levou as próprias mãos à boca, horrorizado. E sem mais Hermione caiu na cama, rindo outra vez.

O rapaz finalmente percebeu que ela estava tirando onda com sua cara. – Você é uma pessoa horrível – ele parou um instante, depois acrescentou peçonhento: - Pixuquinha.

Foi a vez da morena grunhir.

-_Hermione_! – Harry murmurou alarmado, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que o senhor Granger aparecesse com uma bazuca ou algo tão letal quanto uma.

-Oh _Harry_, tão bom!

-Isso vai ter volta – ele murmurou tapando sua boca. Pausa. – Docinho de abóbora.

Com os olhos brilhando, Hermione se contorcia com risadas silenciosas.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

- xxx -

**Sábado, 19 de setembro de 1998.**

Para um sábado de manhã, o salão principal estava repleto. Pelo menos a mesa grifinória.

Hermione sabia que era o primeiro dia de treino oficial do time da grifinória. E porque Gina havia sido suspensa pelos dois primeiros jogos, haveria um teste para a vaga de artilheiro. Aparentemente, alunos do segundo ao sexto ano iriam fazer o teste - Ainda que só para jogar dois jogos e ficarem como reserva. Aparentemente já estavam pensando no próximo ano, onde metade da equipe teria de ser reposta. - A verdade é que até mesmo alguns alunos do sétimo ano iriam tentar, como Lilá e Simas.

_Deus, aquele treino duraria horas considerando quantos estavam tentando a vaga._ Hermione suspirou resignada lançando um olhar quase de traição para Harry - este que estava perdido em seu café da manhã - enquanto puxava sua cópia do profeta diário de volta para si.

Havia se afastado dela em desgosto por conta de mais uma '_lisonjeira'_ reportarem de Rita Skeeter. Honestamente aquela mulher era uma harpia desocupada! Lançou mais um olhar enojado para o artigo que mais uma vez especulava sua vida e quase saltou quando duas corujas pousaram a sua frente, deixando uma caixa e levantando voo no mesmo instante.

- Não vai abrir?

Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry; este que de repente parecia muito alerta. A garota voltou-se para a caixa. Era uma caixa de presentes mediana roxa e branca cheia de quadradinhos e um enorme laço prateado encima.

Mordendo o lábio, ela o fez. Era o buque mais adorável que já vira. Quase tinha pena de retirar da caixa que viera, por conta disso retirou apenas o cartão que acompanhava.

_Aposto que pensou que eu havia esquecido._

_Acho que me deve desculpas. Como sou magnânimo e hoje _

_é seu dia especial, aceito todo tipo de suborno._

_H.P._

Sorrindo sem jeito, Hermione tornou a encarar Harry. Seus braços já envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

-Então pensou mesmo que eu havia esquecido? Quase me faz não querer lhe dar seu outro presente...

-Que outro presente? – se afastou.

-Eu não sei, Mione. Não acho que esteja merecendo – brincou, olhando-a de lado. – Quero dizer, mulher de pouca fé. Eu a conheço há quanto tempo mesmo?

-Harry?

Harry se perguntou se continuasse a provocando, qual seria a probabilidade de Hermione saltar sobre ele atrás de seu presente. Ele riu sob o pensamento.

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar a zombar, gritinhos estridentes às suas costas foram ouvidos. Lilá e Partavi, pelo visto, haviam se esgueirado de seus lugares para espiar o que havia dentro da caixa. Na verdade, Hermione teve de estapear as mãos de Parvati que já corriam pelo buquê.

-Hei!

Parvati a olhou timidamente. – Me desculpe, mas elas são tão lindas! E você sequer as tirou da caixa.

-E não vou.

Parvati a encarou escandalizada. – Por que em nome de Merlin não!? Elas são lindas, você tem de exibi-las para todo mundo. É a etiqueta quando se ganha flores! Fazer inveja para as outras garotas – afirmou como se fosse uma lei conhecida. - E com um buquê tão lindo como esse... ainda que eu esperasse dúzias de rosas vermelhas...

O buquê era composto por Iris, jacinto azul e orquídeas de cor azul e lilás.

Hermione virou os olhos e retrucou apenas:

– Orquídeas são minhas flores favoritas.

-Você tem um gosto caro. - Lilá riu. – Ah! Isso é pra compensar porque irão passar seu aniversário praticamente todo nos campos de quadribol?

Hermione quis esganar aquela garota, mas Harry indagou confuso. – Quem disse que passaremos o dia todo lá?

-Você viu quantas pessoas se candidataram para artilheiros, certo?

-E daí?

Lilá o encarou como se ele fosse estupido. – Você tem de supervisionar os testes.

Harry a olhou como se não a enxergasse. – uh, não sei o que lhe disseram, mas eu nem vou para o treino hoje.

-Não vai? – parecia que metade da mesa da grifinória estava prestando atenção à conversa.

Harry olhou a volta. – Bem, não. É o aniversário da Mione. E temos planos.

-Nós temos? – Dessa vez foi Hermione, completamente perdida. Harry não havia comentado nada e pela manhã sequer lhe desejara feliz aniversário. Realmente achara que ele havia esquecido.

Harry riu. – Você totalmente não merece seu presente agora – mais sério, sem jeito e em tom baixo ele continuou:

- Eu pensei que gostaria de passar seu primeiro aniversário com seus pais depois de anos?

Hermione o abraçou mais uma vez, duramente, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do amigo. – _Yeah?_

-_Sua mãe pode ou não ter feito uma pequena chantagem emocional que fez minha resolução por um fim de semana na Austrália ter aumentado drasticamente_ – ele acrescentou.

-Mas... Mas você é o capitão do time! Você precisa ver os testes – alguém comentou.

Harry observou a mesa por cima da cabeça da amiga. - Hm. Não sou o capitão. Pra ser franco, não tenho ideia de quem é. Eu era o capitão. Dois anos atrás. E se minha ausência de alguma forma prejudicar o time, sintam-se a vontade para me substituir - Algumas das pessoas o fitaram como se Harry estivesse blasfemando. - Não me leve a mal, eu amo quadribol. E amo jogar. Mas se eu tiver que escolher – ele deu de ombros, voltando a encarar Hermione. A morena riu tontamente e apertou um pequeno beijo barulhento nos lábios do rapaz.

_Não era grande coisa_, Harry pensou. Hermione havia se desfeito de sua liberdade para ajudá-lo. Havia perdido a chance de estar com o cara que ela desejasse. Ele nem sequer queria ser um jogador profissional de quadribol... E contanto que ainda pudesse voar, tudo estaria bem.

Todos os outros acreditavam que era uma grande coisa, considerando os olhares de choque, confusão e mesmo alguns de traição que estava recebendo. Harry quase riu com ironia, sim, porque olhares feios iam fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

-Vamos lá, temos de estar em Hogsmead às 09:40. A chave de porta vai ativar nesse horário.

Hermione assentiu animadamente. Pegando seu presente, ela lançou um olhar desagradável para o Profeta Diário, que lhe desejava um feliz aniversário em letras garrafais - ou mais bem: à senhora Potter.

A jovem mulher aceitou a mão de Harry e enquanto andavam passou a metralhá-lo com perguntas. Quando ele arranjara tudo isso sem ela perceber? Ela nem sabia que Harry estava em contato com sua mãe... E qual era exatamente seu outro presente? Era a pequena viagem pra a casa dos pais dela?

Quando a morena começou a ficar ansiosa com perguntas como: Como ia fazer sem roupas? E quanto a bichento? E ela realmente precisava pegar algumas coisas no quarto pegar alguns livros-textos... Ele tinha certeza que McGonagall e Babbling haviam permitido mesmo a saída? Ele havia comunicado? Com antecedência?

-Hermione. Respira. Eu organizei tudo, está bem? Bichento está sob os cuidados de Neville por esses dias. E Luna prometeu avisar se houver algum problema. E sim, eu avisei à diretora McGonagall e professora Babbling sobre o que pretendia para esse fim de semana e elas permitiram. Você sabe, é claro, que nós já tínhamos autorização para sair nos fins de semana.

-E quanto as minhas roupas? Os livros?

Harry meneou a cabeça, rindo-se. E continuou a guiando para fora do local.

* * *

><p>Na: Obrigada pelos comentários! Amo que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu nessa minha pequena loucura!

Sinto muito, eu não pus o que Hermione fez para mantê-lo acordado. Rs.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Yep. Danny. É ela sim (Luma). E eu passei para ela seu comentário que, a propósito, ela já respondeu (está nas reviews daqui mesmo).<strong>

**Luma já respondeu mas: "Um beijo não é apenas um beijo" já está terminada (a versão traduzida também). E sua continuação (que também já foi traduzida e finalizada). Ambas foram traduzidas pela Mione Potter BR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte sete<strong>

**Pretty little moments**

* * *

><p>Hermione descobriu que Harry fizera uma mala com algumas roupas para ela. Ele a lembrou também que haviam deixado uma quantidade adequada de roupas na casa dos pais dela antes de ir à Hogwarts. E sim, havia trazido alguns dos livros textos – <em>os necessários<em>.

-Você acha que eles vão tirá-lo do time?

O moreno encolheu os ombros. – É possível. Eu nem sei quem é o capitão ou capitã. Minhas fichas estavam em Gina. Bem, até ela acertar minha cabeça, quero dizer – acrescentou divertido.

Hermione ainda não via graça na situação. Harry praticamente havia esquecido todo incidente no momento em que sua cabeça sarou. Infelizmente, não era assim tão magnânima... E só de pensar na conversa que Harry e Gina tiveram dias atrás, sentia seu sangue ferver.

Não por conta dos comentários "e se?" - ainda que estes fossem de extremo mau gosto. Sendo ela esposa de verdade ou não. Até onde Gina sabia, _era um casamento real_.

Não. O que a desconsertava era a cara lisa da ruiva ao pedir desculpas depois de assaltá-lo com um taco de quadribol. _Um taco_. Inconsciente ou não, ela queria machucar Harry – e até onde se pode ser "inconsciente" tendo sua mão em um bastão? Francamente.

Não conseguia lidar com isto. Não sem desejar azarar Gina para outra encarnação.

Harry, por sua vez, nem queria ouvir falar mais disso. Não se importava. Só desejava deixar o incidente para trás.

_Como se fosse fácil assim_, Hermione pensou.

Não deixava Gina chegar perto do moreno sem "supervisão adequada" e não conseguia evitar lhe lançar olhares venenos. Gina Weasley estava em sua lista negra, logo abaixo do nome 'Pansy Parkison'. A ruiva conseguira o incrível feito de destronar Lilá Brown do título de segunda pessoa mais detestável para Hermione Granger.

E sabia que _talvez_ estivesse sendo muito dura com a garota. Mas pra ser honesta a monitora-chefe não se importava. Sempre incentivara o romance entre Harry e Gina. Sempre dera força e conselhos para a garota ruiva. A retribuição de Gina fora aquele término cretino, uma tacada na cabeça de Harry _**e**_ palavras pseudo-argumentativas, cheias acusações não tão subliminares assim.

_Se ela quisesse mesmo Harry_, pensou a morena, _teria de fazer por merecer_. Não bancar a vítima ofendida porque ele 'seguiu em frente'. Hermione honestamente não achava que Gina fosse capaz. Não acreditava que Gina pudesse ou soubesse lidar com este Harry. Ou o compreendesse. Não acredita que o merecesse. Tinha até mesmo suas dúvidas de que a ruiva o amava mesmo... _Não_ que fosse comentar tal coisa com Harry. Jamais.

O ponto era: Gina havia machucado seu melhor amigo e no momento que fizera isto, perdera todos os créditos que tinha com Hermione.

Não moveria uma palha para auxiliá-la. E Hermione sinceramente esperava que a oportunidade para afundar Gina ainda mais na merda que se metera não aparecesse, não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir à tentação.

Foi com esse pensamento que Hermione se viu sendo abraçada por sua mãe e em seguida por seu pai.

-Amor, qual é o problema?

Hermione ergueu a vista para o pai. – Oh, não é nada...

-Hermione...

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar de esgueira para sua mãe, esta que puxara Harry consigo depois de ter retirado a caixa com as flores das mãos da garota e estava arrulhando sobre elas com o moreno.

-É só... Nem sei por onde começar – ela riu sem vontade. – Vamos ver... Harry deixou a primeira prática de quadribol; aquele jogo mágico que lhe expliquei, lembra? – o senhor assentiu. – para estar aqui. E agora ele pode ou não ser expulso do time.

-E está preocupada que ele vá te culpar mais tarde?

Hermione desviou olhar antes de voltar a encarar o pai, balançando a cabeça. – Harry é muito abnegado para tal coisa. Mas eu _sei_ que esse jogo estúpido é uma parte importante da vida dele. E ano passado... Digamos que quadribol não era problema. Mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu _meio _que desejo que ele não participe? – suspirou pesadamente.

Seu pai a observava sem dizer nada. Como se soubesse que ela só precisava de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei, sou horrível! Mas uma das garotas do time da nossa casa o acertou com um taco e quem garante que ela não vai dar uma de louca novamente?! E se ela pensa mesmo que pode fazer algo assim mais uma vez, ha, não perde por esperar – Hermione resmungava distraída e velozmente.

-Espere. O que quer dizer com alguém acertou Harry com um taco? Você não disse que ele desistiu do primeiro treino para vir aqui?

Hermione assentiu fervorosamente. – Ela estava perto dele, roubou o taco de um colega de time e o _acertou pelas costas_.

-Oh meu Deus, minha filha!

-Eu sei! – satisfeita que alguém percebia a gravidade da situação. – E Harry sequer se importa. Ele diz que não houve dano feito. O enorme galo em sua cabeça discordaria. Mas obviamente que ele não se importa, em menos de doze horas não havia sinais da contusão. Deus, às vezes eu odeio magia! Quero dizer, eu fiquei feliz por ele não sofrer tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo, esperava que Harry ao menos considerasse isto um aviso para ser mais cuidadoso. Mas ele só não se importa!

O senhor riu e a morena franziu o cenho para ele. Erguendo as mãos em sinal de "calma", disse:

-Estou feliz que Harry esteja bem, apesar de tudo. Só isso, querida – depois de uma pausa, ele continuou:

-Agora, por que alguém o acertaria na cabeça? O que Harry fez à pobre moça?

Hermione não gostou do tom condescendente e mesmo divertido de seu pai. - Casou comigo.

-Perdão?

-Exatamente isso. Casou comigo.

O senhor piscou lentamente e então franziu o cenho, movendo a mão em sinal para que Hermione elaborasse.

-A "pobre garota" que acertou Harry – começou sarcasticamente, fazendo sinais de aspas. – era sua ex-namorada. Aparentemente ela esperava que com o fim da guerra - quase um ano depois de terem terminado - eles voltassem. Digamos que Gina não ficou _exatamente_ feliz com a conclusão dos fatos.

-_Oh_.

-Sim, "oh".

-Querida – o homem hesitou, mas _precisava_ saber. Apesar da conversa que tivera com Harry, apesar dos meses de convivência ainda não podia dizer que o conhecia tão bem assim. – Tem certeza que essa foi a razão por ela tê-lo acertado?

-Papai, honestamente! Sim, eu _tenho_ certeza. Havia pelo menos cinco pessoas além deles no local, _incluindo _o irmão dela. Acredite-me se Harry a tivesse provocado, todos saberiam. Além do mais ela foi até nosso quarto se _desculpar_ – Hermione quase rosnou a última palavra.

-Nada mais justo, correto? Afinal a garota o machucou.

Hermione rolou os olhos para a ingenuidade de seu pai. – Ela só queria uma desculpa para falar com ele. Sondá-lo. Teve o desplante de perguntar se nós não tivéssemos viajado juntos, teriam eles tido uma chance? – Hermione fez um som irônico com a boca.

-Então... você está com ciúmes?

-O quê? – Hermione o encarou como se fosse insano. - Não. Não é nada disso. Só acho que é muita falta de noção ferir alguém e depois perguntar a este mesmo alguém se, em outras circunstâncias _hipotéticas_, haveria uma chance entre eles.

-Bem...

-Pai, tempo não volta atrás. Mesmo com magia – Hermione retrucou secamente. – Além do mais – a morena lançou um olhar para onde Harry e sua mãe estavam ainda conversando distraídos. – Harry já havia deixado claro sua posição.

-Uh, talvez não tão claro assim?

Hermione suspirou. Desta vez cansada. – Pai, eu sei que está tentando dar uma de advogado do diabo, sei que acredita que é para meu bem. Mas, e o senhor pode não acreditar, eu _conheço_ Harry. E enquanto Deus sabe que eu gostaria que ele pudesse ser menos cabeça dura... confiei minha vida e confiaria novamente a ele – o fitou com calma. - O mesmo quanto ao meu coração.

O homem riu sem emoção. – Não pode me culpar por querer que minha garotinha ainda estivesse sob minhas asas, querida. E por não achar que Harry ou qualquer outro seja bom o suficiente para você.

Hermione sorriu suavemente. – Eu ainda sou sua garotinha.

-Anjo! – Harry se aproximava, animadamente já lhe estendendo sua mão enquanto se dirigia ao seu encontro. – Seu segundo presente acabou de chegar!

Hermione voltou-se para encarar o amigo por um instante, antes de observar por cima dos ombros dele que sua mãe fazia uma pequena algazarra – quase saltitando - com os embrulhos e conversando suavemente com corujas encima da mesa da sala enquanto desfazia os laços de suas patas.

-Ok? – Harry indagou inclinando a cabeça, estudando-a momentaneamente ao apertar sua mão.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, puxando-o consigo. Quase correndo ao encontro da mesa antes que sua mãe decidisse abrir seus presentes. _Francamente_!

Harry lançou um olhar para o senhor Granger, intrigado, antes de se deixar arrastar por Hermione. O homem por sua vez meneou a cabeça e, em passos muito mais lentos que os de sua filha e Genro – _Genro_!, ele riu. Um riso doloroso, aguado. –, foi ao encontro da mesa também.

Hermione estava quase hiperventilando com os quatro livros que recebera de Harry. O senhor Granger tinha quase certeza que a ouvira _guinchar _em algum momento entre o estraçalhar do segundo embrulho e o abraço sufocante que ela oferecia ao instante a um presunçoso Harry – o rapaz parecia particularmente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Sua filha mal conseguia ser coerente enquanto balbuciava que era demais – abraçando dessa vez dois dos volumes -, que Harry não deveria – acariciando carinhosamente outro volume – e que realmente não precisava, ele _não_ deveria. As flores eram lindas e a viagem até a Austrália já eram mais que suficiente. E ele _havia_ desistido do treino de quadribol por ela...

Harry ria gostosamente e perguntara em remoque que tipo de marido ele seria se não soubesse que ela teria preferido cem vezes apenas um dos livros que tinha em mãos do que cem vezes o número do buquê "lindo" que lhe presenteara.

Hermione insistiu que teria ficado satisfeita com o buquê, ainda que estivesse _acalentando_ um dos volumes em sua mão enquanto dizia isso.

-Sim querida – Harry comentou, virando os olhos para o casal mais velho em exasperada diversão.

Os livros eram sobre leis e direitos do mundo mágico, a concepção direito-legislativa e seus desdobramentos no mundo mágico e contratos mágicos.

Seus pais lhe deram uma coleção de livros literários, especificamente: a obra completa de Charles Dickins; um par de brincos e um colar de ouro que combinavam.

Por fim, a senhora Granger puxou a filha para seu quarto para uma "conversa de meninas". A garota em questão lançou um olhar implorante para Harry que, infelizmente, estava ainda mais desamparado, olhando-a do mesmo modo por ser deixado para trás com o senhor Granger.

**- xxx -**

-Então... soube que levou uma paulada na cabeça?

Harry riu apesar de si mesmo. – Algo assim – o homem o encarava como se esperasse algo mais e o jovem suspirou. – Gina foi minha namorada. Antes de a guerra explodir em nossa cara, isto é. Terminamos por conta disso, na verdade.

-Não por conta da Mione?

Harry franziu o cenho. – Hermione não teve nada a ver com nossa separação. Hermione nunca... eu nunca – o rapaz lutou com as palavras com frustração. E sem que ele pudesse evitar, seu mau gênio se fez presente:

– A guerra não foi algo conveniente para que eu terminasse com Gina e corresse para os braços da Hermione! Romance não era sequer algo que se passava em nossas cabeças. Estávamos lutando por nossas vidas todos os malditos dias!

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou respirar devagar. Sempre tentara tão duramente ser controlado e mais compassivo ao falar com o homem a sua frente. O pai de sua melhor amiga, no entanto, tinha o dom de apertar _todos_ os seus botões certos; botões que impulsionam sua língua ferina.

Em um nível subconsciente, Harry sabia que o homem estava fazendo isto de propósito, testando-o. Mas enquanto a maior parte do tempo podia se controlar e, normalmente, era salvo por Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado, ou pela senhora Granger chamando-o para conversar; ou para discutir algo sobre a janta. Agora não tinha o _buff_ de nenhuma delas.

-Bem, não pode dizer que não é conveniente. Quero dizer, vocês voltaram da guerra casados. Se não havia tempo para pensar em 'romance', de onde surgiu seu relacionamento? Não é insano da minha parte pensar que é algo anterior à 'guerra'.

Harry queria arrancar os próprios olhos enquanto meneava a cabeça de forma negativa com força. – Eu já lhe disse antes. Não foi assim. Não sei o que espera de mim, não há outra resposta. É verdade que sempre fomos próximos. Hermione é, afinal, minha melhor amiga desde que tenho onze anos. Ela _me_ conhece. E esteja certo, _eu_ a conheço. Mas nós nunca tivemos nada. Diabos, eu pensava que ela era apaixonada por nosso melhor amigo e ele, por ela. Acreditava que era uma questão de tempo para que ficassem juntos...

O homem o fitou, calculista, cortando-o:

- Por isso nunca tentou nada com ela antes? A paixonite dela por aquele garoto, qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ronald?

-O quê? – Harry exclamou com incredulidade pelo tom do homem mais velho. – É claro! Por que iria me meter entre eles?

-Bem, então por que mudou de ideia? Claramente _se meteu_ entre eles.

Harry crispou os lábios. Se o senhor Granger o conhecesse melhor, poderia ter visto o olhar de puro pânico do moreno.

-Não foi intencional – disse lentamente. – Ron a machucou muito. Todos os meios que ele usava para lhe chamar atenção de alguma forma sempre acabavam explodindo no rosto dela. Figurativamente. Ron nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela, senhor.

-E você o é?

Harry ergueu o queixo numa expressão teimosa e desafiadora. – Estou trabalhando nisso.

O homem o encarou por incontáveis segundos antes de assentir, apesar de comentar:

– Ainda acho que não é bom o suficiente para ela.

-Por sorte, a única opinião que conta, e me importa, é a de Hermione – Harry retrucou honestamente.

**- xxx -**

Hermione observou cautelosamente as três sacolas que sua mãe retirara de um esconderijo dentro de seu closet e pusera sobre sua cama. Sua mãe então lançou um olhar para as sacolas e apontou com a cabeça, como se dissesse "vai logo".

A jovem mulher corou furiosamente ao abrir uma das sacolas de presente. Nem sequer era o par mais escandaloso ou atrevido que já vira, sinceramente – Certa vez, em seu escritório, tratando de alguns assuntos do contrato, Andrômeda achara que seria divertido (depois de um minucioso _scan _de gringotts, óbvio) dar os "presentes" das suas fãs a Harry: mais de cinquenta pares entre calcinhas e sutiãs. Harry não a encarara por um dia inteiro, Hermione lembrou com carinho.

-Lingeries? – indagou fracamente, olhando as outras sacolas.

-Você e Harry me privaram de todos os momentos que eu realmente estava esperando, sabe? – o tom dela era de repreensão; a garota se preparou mentalmente para mais um momento de "minha decepção não conhece limites". – Eu não pude organizar o casamento ou a recepção. Não houve sequer recepção – a mulher meneou a cabeça, tentando afastar o horror. – E, senhor Deus! O chá de panelas... - Hermione arregalou os olhos observando sua mãe fazer beicinho e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Mamãe...

A mulher mais velha ergueu a mão para não ser interrompida e Hermione se calou de imediato. - O que estava feito, estava feito – respirou fundo. – De toda forma! – perpassou a ponta dos dedos sob os olhos retirando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas. – _Na minha época _– começou em tom professoral, mas sorria. – Não havia tal tradição. Deus, as invenções dos jovens! – deu uma risadinha sob o olhar confuso da filha. A garota ainda tinha uma das peças fechadas em seu punho. – Outro dia, eu estava lendo uma dessas revistas que deixamos para nossos clientes na clínica. Um arquivo falava sobre uma nova "tradição" para noiva, como uma versão adulta do chá de panelas!

-Oh?

A mulher se distraiu por um momento, encarando Hermione com a sobrancelha erguida e as mãos na cintura. - A propósito, falando em tradições, Harry teve uma despedida de solteiro?

Hermione curvou os lábios. - Não.

-_Bom menino_ – murmurou suavemente.

-Mamãe, honestamente! – a jovem riu. – Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, diria que tem uma pequena queda por Harry.

-_Well_, ele é um jovem bastante arrojado... – comentou pretendendo recato.

Hermione riu ainda mais, meneando a cabeça. – Sim, quanto à tradição que é a versão adulta do chá de panela?

-Oh sim! Chama-se "chá de lingerie". O nome já diz tudo. E desde que cortou todos os tipos de tradições de sua vida... Deixando sua pobre mãe com o desejo não realizado de ajudar na organização do casamento de sua _única_ filha. Única filha ingrata, devo acrescentar.

-Mamãe...

-Desde que cortou as antigas tradições. Pensei que seria interessante _ao menos_ ter uma nova. Logo, os presentes.

-Obrigada, eu acho?

A mulher fez um gesto com as mãos, ignorando-a. E bateu palmas. – Vamos lá, vista para que eu veja como ficou.

-Sim, mamãe...

**- xxx -**

Ao longo do dia, Hermione recebera outros presentes.

De Andrômeda e Ted (uma linda caixinha de músicas / porta joias). Andrômeda comentara em sua carta que Hermione recebera uma grande quantidade de cartas e presentes de fãs e, como ocorrera no aniversário de Harry, todas as cartas e presentes estavam sendo submetidos a um minucioso exame em Gringotts antes de serem liberados. E que assim que voltassem ao país, que eles deveriam marcar um encontro.

Hermione só podia imaginar o que recebera de seus – oh Deus – _fãs_.

No seu aniversário (e em qualquer época realmente), Harry havia recebido nada mais que onze tortas envenenadas, vinte e três poções do amor distribuídas entre bombons, balas e bolos. Ursinhos de pelúcias com feitiços de compulsão, ursinhos de pelúcia com escutas... Ursinhos. Bonecos de ação, pôsters, entre outros para serem autografados. Calcinhas... E ela nem queria lembrar os berradores de mulheres desesperadas quando a notícia de que estava casado vazou (tinha pena de Gringotts que estava interceptando ao momento suas correspondências – sob uma _pequena_ taxa – para examinar e bloquear qualquer remetente com má intenção; e Andrômeda, algumas pessoas descobriram que a senhora – seu escritório - estava como representante deles).

Recebera também presentes do senhor e senhora Weasley. Um quite da WWW (*) com diversos produtos enviados por Jorge, que fascinou seu pai. Assim como chocolates do mundo bruxo por Luna, Neville e Ron (que enviara o presente sem nenhuma palavra além de 'parabéns' – como fizera no aniversário de Harry); estes esqueceram lhe dar os presentes em Hogwarts com o fuzuê do salão principal.

Hermione acreditava que esse era o caso de Neville e Luna, mas acreditava que Ron ainda não estava pronto para falar com eles.

**- xxx -**

Eles sairiam para jantar em um dos favoritos restaurantes locais do senhor e senhora Granger. E finalmente Harry e Hermione estavam de volta ao quarto "deles".

-Ganhou outros presentes? – Harry perguntou animado, já indo ao encontro dos embrulhos ainda encima da cama.

-Harry!

-De quem foi dessa vez? Eu acho que- Hoa!

Apesar de toda vermelha, Hermione ergueu o queixo e a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. – O que acha?

Harry não a encarou, ao momento mais interessado no tecido entre seus dedos. Ele riu levemente e a encarou por cima dos óculos. – Papo de garota?

Assentiu, virando os olhos. - Ela me fez experimentar todos eles. Quase um desfile, francamente.

O jovem franziu o cenho. – Um desfile? Eu não penso assim. Afinal, eu teria sabido, certo? Como o marido e tudo mais.

Hermione fingiu não tê-lo ouvido enquanto terminava de explicar:

- Aparentemente há toda uma nova tradição onde as noivas recebem lingeries. **_E_** mamãe queria me presentear com alguma coisa referente ao casamento.

-Então... esse é um presente para nós dois? – o rapaz moveu as sobrancelhas.

Hermione suprimiu uma risada ao indagar em remoque:

- Por que Harry... Eu não sabia que se interessava nesse tipo de vestimenta.

Harry riu. – Boa tentativa, mas não vou fisgar e não vou deixar passar. E aí? Quem eu tenho de matar para ganhar um desfile também?

Mordendo o lábio para não cair na risada, Hermione forçou um ar superior, retrucando:

-Eu não acho que vá sobreviver a um desfile.

-Opa! O cara cai da cama uma vez em surpresa, devo lembrar, e de repente é considerado fraco do coração para um desfile!

Hermione não aguentou mais. Sentando-se na cama ela riu com ganas. Lembrando-se da primeira vez que o amigo a vira de sutiã e calcinha: Harry ganhou cor tão rapidamente que a garota pensou que ele estivesse sufocando. Ele estava tão distraído - na dúvida se seguia olhando ou desviava o olhar em respeito - que quando foi se mover da cama, pisara em falso e caíra.

* * *

><p>(*) Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes ou Gemialidades Weasley em ptbr.<p>

**(**) Para quem estiver interessado nos presentes de mãe para filha. Sem espaço e substituindo o que está entre parênteses por seu respectivo (yep, 5 peças):**

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-top-black (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-audace-nightdress (ponto) html - Achado por dona Luma.

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-g-string-white-clone (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-linvisible-de-diamant-top-natural (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-promesse-nightdress-peach (ponto) html

* * *

><p>Na: Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz, realmente, que estejam curtindo a estória tanto quanto eu estou curtindo escrevê-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: Dani (<strong>Rabbit D)**, Lize (and Luma, você sabe que a nossa **_**ongoing**_** conversa vem depois tia baby)... Como dizer? Eu suponho que todos já saibam que eu sou insana – quero dizer, olha meu perfil. #Tenso**

**Então, enfim, ao invés de tentar me ajudar a me libertar do meu vício, Luma me incentiva! É muito triste, honestamente!**

**O que significa, basicamente, que eu tenho um monte de estórias incompletas, ou ideias e / ou desafios guardados esperando inspiração – que aparentemente só aparece quando quer, nos momentos mais inoportunos. **_**Anyway...**_

**É isso. Tenho ideias tensas... Ou conversas loucas que inspiram ideias tensas ou sou **_**desafiada**_** em **_**desafios **_**que simplesmente me enlouquecem – ahm, **_**mais**_** – e eu não tenho tempo! Ou o momento não me parece certo (não sei explicar isso, eu preciso estar no tempo certo #mad).**

**Quanto ao "projeto sonserina". Holy Crap. Nem sei por onde começar, então vou lhes deixar na vontade mesmo. Heuehueheu. Não. Sério. É uma ideia insana. E trabalhosa. E aparentemente gigante, que tem me dado dores de cabeça. E sonhos bizarros – don't even ask. O plot está na minha cabeça, mas passar para o papel que é bom. Nada. Então... pode ser que um dia do nada eu poste algo, ou pode ser que a fic simplesmente seja um desses projetos que não são pra ser. Vai saber. Também não lembro se foi um desafio ou uma ideia.**

**E Luma, não seja tão malvada com a Molly. rs. Não havia quase ninguém no casamento. Quando Harry disse "pessoas que importavam", ele se referia a ele mesmo e Hermione. Como você sabe. Deixa de bullying com a pobre senhora. rs. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Sorry. Sem desfile. Ainda que... Oops. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte oito<strong>

**Family matters**

* * *

><p>Eles jantavam num dos favoritos restaurantes locais do senhor e senhora Granger; e encontraram alguns colegas de trabalho do casal, respondendo algumas perguntas desconfortáveis...<p>

Um de seus colegas ficara surpreso ao encontrá-los com o jovem casal. Trás apresentações, o outro senhor, sem esconder o espanto, comentou: "Oh! Eu não sabia que tinha uma filha adulta!". Os Wilkins_ (leia observação)_ – no ano em que os conhecia – não costumavam falar de sua vida pessoal. Muito menos que tinham uma filha...

Outra por sua vez, estava espantada porque Harry e Hermione já eram casados. "Seu genro! Minha nossa". Soube que os jovens estavam no último ano de uma escola para jovens prodígios. E pela conversa que tiveram, ambos eram obviamente maduros para a idade. Mas ainda era um pouco chocante observar, nesse século, um par de adolescentes casados.

Hermione suspirou resignada e respondeu para a pergunta não feita:

– Não estou grávida.

-Eu nunca-

Harry riu suavemente, abraçando de lado a garota, seus dedos acariciando seu ombro e apertou um beijo em seu rosto. – Não se preocupe, é um tema sensível para Hermione – comentou divertindo, fitando dessa vez a senhora. – Aparentemente ninguém consegue encontrar uma razão melhor para que tenhamos casado tão cedo... – dessa vez ele acrescentou zombeteiro.

A senhora Granger virou os olhos. – Não pode me culpar por isto ter me passado pela cabeça! Sou jovem demais para ter netos! – ela estremeceu de brincadeira.

Dessa vez Hermione quem virou os olhos, uma expressão tão igual à de sua mãe que quase toda a mesa encarou a jovem mulher em choque. – Honestamente mamãe! Devia ter nos dado mais crédito. Desde os sete anos de idade (*) sei todos os métodos de prevenção e proteção possíveis e imagináveis. – o tom dela adquiriu um ar quase arrogante em sua zombaria: - E _**se**_ eu recordo corretamente, _a_ _senhora_ é a responsável por tal conhecimento.

-_Em minha defesa_ – a mulher pôs as mãos sobre o peito dramaticamente. – Vocês passam praticamente todo ano em regime de internato naquela escola _maravilhosa_. Eu não poderia saber se Harry a havia corrompido.

Harry engasgou teatralmente. – Minha querida sogra, você me fere. Eu nunca faria tal coisa. – Ele lançou um olhar inocente por toda mesa, antes de segredar com um ar tão honesto que chocara Hermione:

- Se qualquer coisa, Hermione é o gênio maligno de nossa dupla dinâmica.

Hermione o estapeou, horrorizada. - Harry! – ela encarou a todos, escandalizada. - Isso não é verdade! – fazendo toda a mesa rir.

-Tudo bem, anjo. Não é como se eu não gostasse de ser corrompido – comentou suavemente.

Sem vontade, os lábios da garota se curvaram. Meneando a cabeça e apenas para constrangê-lo na frente de seu pai, Hermione perpassou a boca na dele, murmurando carinhosamente um "idiota" em seus lábios. Sem decepcioná-la, Harry corou furiosamente, incapaz de encarar ninguém. Rindo, a jovem mulher deslizou o polegar sobre a boca do moreno, retirando a pequena quantidade de batom dali.

Era impressionante! Harry podia, na maior parte do tempo, estar bem à vontade ao redor de seus pais. Em principal de sua mãe, que o adorava - francamente a mulher tinha mais que um fraquinho por Harry e praticamente o adotara com seu. - Mas era só Hermione se tornar um pouco mais demonstrativa que Harry retraia para um menininho de cinco anos com um _crush _pela professora do primário: corando, tartamudeando, sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

O movimento chamou atenção da terceira colega do casal de dentistas. Que se pegou completamente fascinada pela aliança de Hermione, tão fascinada que chamara a atenção dos outros. A mulher quase tivera um enfarte ao descobrir que a joia estava na família de Harry há gerações. Aparentemente, sua família era dona de uma cadeia de joalherias e eram - em sua maioria - ourives muito talentosos... Apesar de ser a ovelha negra da família, por ter optado por odontologia ao invés de seguir os passos dos pais, tinha conhecimento do ofício.

Hermione permitiu que a senhora olhasse o anel ainda em sua mão, mas quando a mulher fez menção de retirá-lo para analisar mais detidamente, Hermione afastou a mão com velocidade. Quase constrangida, Hermione explicou:

-Sinto muito, mas eu não tiro minha aliança. Não desde nosso casamento, de toda forma.

Seu pai a fitou como se uma nova cabeça lhe tivesse crescido, mas a garota postou as mãos no colo protetoramente, encolhendo os ombros sob as expressões de confusão dos outros.

-É uma superstição familiar – Harry acrescentou prestativo. – Dos Potter, digo. Que a noiva não retire o anel antes de completar um ano de casamento.

-Oh! Desculpe-me! – a mulher disse sem jeito. - Eu acho que me empolguei – comentou com um sorriso autodepreciativo. - Mas sua aliança é uma joia de tirar o folego! Sinto muito se a surpreendi. Por favor, onde conseguiu ajustá-la? Ela coube perfeitamente em seu anular! Nunca vi tal trabalho. Tão minucioso. Mal parece ter sido ajustado. E estando em sua família há gerações, nada mais!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Não podiam dizer que o anel, tal como os anéis de Lorde de Harry, se ajustara magicamente assim que colocado em seu dedo!

-Hm, na verdade ele meio que coube direitinho...? – Harry falou.

Hermione deu uma risada, pensando rápido. – Às vezes acho que foi a única razão pela qual Harry casou comigo! A mão perfeita para sua aliança de noiva. – brincou. Fazendo os 'convidados' rirem.

A senhora Granger fez um barulho com a boca, acrescentando em gracejo:

-Bem, certamente não foram por suas habilidades culinárias...

-Mamãe!

Harry riu pela expressão ofendida da esposa e acrescentou seu quinhão:

– Oh Deus, definitivamente não!

-Harry James Potter! – Hermione cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. Causando ainda mais risadas. – Me viro muito bem na cozinha, _obrigada_. E daí que não sou _exatamente_ uma _chef? _– ela lançou um olhar venenoso para o moreno ao indagar petulante.

-Oh, Harry, você cozinha então?

A senhora Granger respondeu por ele. – Ha! Harry poderia muito bem abrir seu próprio restaurante!

-Segundo a _imparcial _opinião de minha querida sogra – Harry brincou, carinhosamente olhando para a mulher em questão.

A mulher abanou as mãos, ignorando-o ao se voltar para os amigos. – Oh, ele é talentosíssimo! E Deus sabe que Hermione e eu temos exploramos esse talento até dizer basta sempre que possível.

Hermione diria algo em sua defesa, mas era a mais pura verdade. Além do mais não é como se Harry se _importasse_. Ele gostava de cozinhar.

-Então é o que pretende fazer?

Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente. Constrangido e sem ideia de como explicar que na verdade já tinha uma vaga garantida na academia de aurores... Ele odiava isso. Mas era a verdade: se ele quisesse, nem teria sequer precisado cursar o último ano em Hogwarts. Ou os NIEMs (**), se estivesse sendo franco consigo mesmo. As pessoas praticamente estavam atirando propostas em sua cara meras horas depois da queda de Voldemort...

Harry, no entanto, sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria voltar para assombrá-lo se apenas aceitasse a proposta do mais novo diretor do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia (DELM). Ele não queria nenhum privilégio e estava certo que teria conseguido a vaga por mérito próprio, depois de conseguir pelo menos os cinco NIEMs que Minerva havia sugerido.

Hermione concordava plenamente. E ficara horrorizada só com a possibilidade de Harry _considerar_ saltar seus NIEMs. Isso, entretanto, não a impedia de ficar extasiada por seu amigo já ter garantido praticamente seu sonho. Harry _merecia_ isto. Que ele tenha dispensado a oportunidade para concorrer justamente com outras pessoas a enchia de orgulho – mesmo que ela soubesse que não havia chance no inferno de Harry não conseguir sua tão sonhada vaga.

Hermione tinha os olhos brilhando quando tomou mais uma vez a palavra:

–Na verdade, Harry tem uma vaga esperando por ele quando terminarmos a escola, em maio. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar para o moreno, como se pedisse permissão para contar.

Harry não fazia _ideia_ do que ela iria ter de inventar para descrever sua futura carreira de um modo trouxa, mas assentiu. Ele não saberia o que dizer e confiava na jovem para descrever adequadamente.

-Harry conseguiu um _Higher Apprenticeship_ (***) no – Hermione sorriu de lado, interrompendo-se. Forçando ainda mais seu sotaque britânico, numa imitação irônica de James Bond, acrescentou: – Oh, bem, isso é confidencial.

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho e desconfortável com os olhares de admiração. – Hermione vai cursar direito! Ela teria começado ano passado se não fosse... – o jovem homem cortou a si mesmo.

Obviamente como Harry, Hermione tinha praticamente o mundo bruxo nas mãos. Principalmente depois de casada com "O Homem Que Derrotou o Lorde Negro", em letras maiúsculas. Como ele, Hermione tivera a oportunidade de "dispensar formalidades como NIEMs" – segundo o Ministério da Magia, que a queria desesperadamente em sua folha de pagamento. Só Merlin sabia o que uma Hermione _Potter_ solta no mundo mágico poderia fazer!

-Bem, se não fosse por mim, na verdade.

Hermione suspirou. – Eu o ajudei em um... _projeto_ no ano passado. _E teria feito tudo de novo_. Pare de se recriminar, Harry. Não é como se você tivesse sequer escolha. Como se pudesse me impedir – ela acrescentou erguendo a sobrancelha para ele, desafiando-o a contrariá-la.

-É claro, querida.

-Garoto esperto – o homem ao lado do senhor Granger comentou em diversão, olhando de Harry para Hermione. – Desde já sabendo que não pode vencer um argumento contra a patroa – as mulheres a mesa reviraram os olhos, apesar de apresentarem quase o mesmo sorriso superior.

Harry encolheu os ombros, como se já estivesse resignado a uma vida de servitude. – Oh, estou acostumado. Eu não venço um argumento desde que 1991, quando nos conhecemos.

Eles conversaram, brindaram e se divertiram. Era quase o horário de fechar do restaurante quando se despediram. A senhora que amara a aliança de Hermione, Allirea (****), ficara um pouco mais na companhia deles para pedir encarecidamente que se, estivessem novamente na Austrália por mais tempo que aquele fim de semana, Harry e Hermione poderiam – por favor, por favor – dar uma passada na joalheria de sua família? Ela _precisava_ que vissem aquela obra de arte. Ela ofereceu o cartão familiar e apertou um beijo no rosto do casal. Antes de se voltar para o casal mais velho.

-Monica, Wendell. Foi um jantar maravilhoso! Sinto muito por termos tomado tanto do tempo familiar de vocês... Suas crianças são maravilhosas! – sorriu novamente para Harry e Hermione. E então para o casal mais velho. – Os verei na clínica na segunda!

- xxx -

Tudo que Hermione queria era cair na cama e dormir o sono dos justos, para amanhã colocar suas mãos em sua mais nova coleção de livros _e_ adiantar alguns deveres que lhe foram passados ao longo da semana.

Seu pai, no entanto, espiando-a pelo espelho retrovisor do carro quando achava que a morena não estava olhando, parecia ter outros planos.

-Então... Tradiçãozinha bizarra essa, hm? Não retirar a aliança de casamento por um ano.

A senhora Granger lançou um olhar de esgueira para o marido, sem esconder sua suspeita. – Eu acho adorável. É um tipo de tradição, você sabe, _bruxa_? Ou é só da família mesmo?

Hermione deveria ter sabido, quase ferira Allirea em sua presa de afastar a mão. – Não é exatamente uma tradição dos Potter. É mais como uma regra não dita na sociedade bruxa. Senhoras das Casas não são vistas sem suas alianças. Nunca. É uma falta grave de etiqueta.

-Senhoras das Casas? – o senhor Granger ergueu a sobrancelha.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Deus. Deveria ter mantido sua boca fechada. Culpava o cansaço por deixar passar aquela informação.

Seus pais só sabiam que Harry era uma pessoa importante no muito bruxo. Afinal, quando ainda era uma garotinha, algumas semanas antes de ir para Hogwarts, Hermione não podia calar a boca sobre o que aprendera nos livros que seus pais lhe deram: magia, Hogwarts: uma estória; e o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Sabiam também que por conta de uma profecia, o rapaz tivera de enfrentar um psicopata em meio a uma guerra. E tal guerra fora a razão de Hermione ter lhes alterado a memória – um _tabu_ ainda para todos eles, desde as revelações feitas meses atrás. - E que mais vezes do que não, Hermione estava ao seu lado enfrentando o que quer que fosse. Eles definitivamente _não_ precisavam saber de algumas das coisas que fizeram.

-Hm, lembram como o mundo bruxo parece perdido em meio aos séculos XVII e XVIII?

-O que, Harry é uma espécie de líder de clã? Ele tem vassalos ou coisa assim? – O pai dela zombou.

-Clã de uma só pessoa? – Harry riu amargamente.

-Duas – Hermione contrapôs sem pensar, sua mão pousando na perna dele, ainda com a atenção para seu pai. – E não exatamente. Harry é o único herdeiro dos Potter. _E_ dos Black. Ambas são famílias muito antigas e poderosas da nossa sociedade... Harry é considerado um Lorde. E Chefe de ambas as famílias. Ou Casas.

A senhora Granger praticamente se enrolou em seu cinto de segurança para encarar Harry e Hermione, seus olhos estreitos. – Está me dizendo que é, portanto, uma _lady_ agora?

-_Só em ocasiões formais_ – Hermione disse fracamente sem encontrar o olhar da mãe.

-Na verdade, sim – Hermione olhou para Harry implorando que ele não dissesse em voz alta. Sua mãe nunca, _jamais_ deixaria isso passar. - Oficialmente Lady Hermione Jean Potter, senhora da Casa Potter.

O sorriso de Harry, que já era gigantesco, duplicou ao observar o sorriso diabólico que a senhora Granger lançava para filha.

-_Eu te odeio. Tanto _– Hermione murmurou tentando ficar o menor possível no banco traseiro do carro, sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

-_Oh Hermione tão bom – _Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione estremeceu e o estapeou, finalmente o encarando. Ela não podia acreditar que Harry esperara até agora para se vingar da _pequena_ brincadeira que fizera _meses_ atrás. Seu pai provavelmente sequer a ouvira, pelo amor de Deus!

-_Isso foi baixo. Ela nunca vai me deixar esquecer._

-_Oh! Eu espero mesmo que não_ – Harry lhe ofereceu uma piscadela.

-Então, Lady Potter...

Hermione gemeu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Harry; este gargalhava.

- xxx -

Foi com imenso alívio que Hermione voltou para Hogwarts, domingo, bem a tempo do jantar. Ela ainda lançava olhares venenosos para Harry que, por sua vez, lhe oferecia de volta olhares inocentes. Oh ela queria tirar aquele arzinho dele aos tapas!

Sua mãe, obviamente, não a deixara em paz. Havia passado todo o dia agindo como um tipo de serviçal quando se dirigia a ela. Ou como alguém esnobe da nobreza. Tudo isso, é claro, mesclado com arrulhos sobre Harry, enquanto ambos – sua mãe e o rapaz – se enfiavam na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, almoço e lanches. Hermione teria se sentido excluída se não estivesse tão grata pelos momentos de paz...

-Olha quem eu trouxe de volta? – Hermione encarou o moreno sem emoção quando Harry adentrou, por fim, o quarto deles com bichento em seus braços. Depois do jantar, ele fora pegar o bichano no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, com Neville.

Sentada na cama, Hermione lançou mais um olhar atravessado em direção do amigo. Harry podia jurar que Bichento lhe ofereceu um olhar cheio de julgamento quando saiu de seu colo para o encontro de sua dona. O gato voltou a encará-lo preguiçosamente quando se ajustou no colo da garota, como se dissesse "é melhor consertar isso".

-Você é uma pessoa horrível – ela resmungou pelo que parecia a enésima vez acariciando seu gato.

-Vamos lá, Mione. Você não pode ficar brava comigo. Você fez algo muito pior! Fingindo daquela maneira para seus pais ouvirem. Seu pai em especial, sabe que ele não é exatamente meu fã número 1.

-Ele nem sequer me ouviu Harry!

-Oh, acredite-me, ele ouviu, ok? – retrucou lembrando-se dos olhares assassinos que o senhor lhe lançara na manhã seguinte. E em todos os momentos subsequentes em que Harry encontrava seu olhar acidentalmente.

Hermione levou uma das mãos à boca horrorizada e divertida em doses iguais, permitindo que Bichento escapasse.

Tudo bem. Então _talvez_ merecesse a revanche, afinal.

-Ainda assim! Poxa Harry, mamãe vai me perturbar pra sempre!

-Oh, eu certamente espero que sim.

-Você é uma pessoa horrível – ela meneou a cabeça negativamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro, com uma muda de roupa.

Dez minutos depois Hermione saiu do banheiro soltando o cabelo, perpassando as mãos pelos cachos e suspirando como se derrotada por conta deles.

Harry ergueu os olhos por um instante, voltando sua atenção para os livros que guardava na estante antes de erguê-los no segundo seguinte, estreitando a vista na direção da garota.

-Quem é a pessoa horrível agora?

Hermione piscou os olhos inocentemente e se dirigiu para a cama. Ela podia ouvir a brusca tomada de ar de Harry às suas costas e sorriu. Cuidadosamente, sobre os joelhos e mãos, a garota escalou a cama.

-_Oh eu te odeio. Tanto._

Hermione pausou na mesma posição e o olhou por cima dos ombros. – Odeia?

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, especificamente de seu traseiro. Brincalhona (ou tentando matá-lo, segundo Harry), ela arqueou as costas - o que causou um movimento muito interessante, arrebitando ainda mais seus... assentos.

-Por Merlin, Hermione!

Rindo - Honestamente, eram as malditas risadinhas outra vez -, Hermione finalmente foi para baixo do edredom.

Pigarreando, o moreno finalmente indagou numa voz estrangulada:

- Esse é _um_ dos presentes de sua mãe, não é?

Assentindo, Hermione indagou com ar inocente:

- Você gostou?

-_Perversa. Mulher perversa _– Harry disse sob a respiração, ao encontro do banheiro sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de lhe responder. A risada da amiga o seguindo.

Hermione só esperou que Harry guardasse seus óculos antes de deslizar sobre ele. Harry respirou fundo incapaz de encontrar um lugar seguro para suas mãos descansarem. Francamente, ele sequer tentou duramente – _péssimo emprego de palavras_, pensou Hermione sorrindo maliciosamente consigo mesma -, antes de deixá-las pousarem onde realmente desejava.

Oh, Harry teria uma noite dura – _difícil. _Suprimindo mais uma risada, Hermione se aconchegou mais ao corpo dele.

- xxx -

Dino Thomas era o novo capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória; este estava extasiado ao informar, no café da manhã de segunda-feira, que Harry continuava no time e que o próximo treino seria neste sábado, bem cedo. Aparentemente eles acabaram fazendo apenas metade dos testes para artilheiro.

Hermione tinha sentimentos ambivalentes quanto ao assunto. Por um lado, ficara feliz por Harry não ter sido expulso da equipe. Por outro: Gina. Iria ficar de olho na garota como um cão de guarda. Não iria permitir que qualquer incidente se repetisse. E então havia é claro, quão imprudente por si só Harry podia ser. Envelhecia anos a cada partida de quadribol!

Harry não conseguia se importar enquanto bocejava vez ou outra. O pobre rapaz parecia um zumbi. E apesar da cabeça pesada com possibilidades, toda vez que Hermione via sua expressão sonolenta, um sorriso maroto marcava sua boca.

- xxx -

Então quando sábado chegou, Hermione se arrastou para acompanhar Harry ao salão principal e depois para seu treino. Munida de um dos livros que ganhara de presente e uma das camisas de quadribol do rapaz sobre os jeans, ela quase se sentia preparada para mais uma guerra.

-Mione, eu não acho que Gina vá tentar alguma coisa – assegurou. - Ela sequer tem sua vassoura com ela, professora Babbling confiscou! E apesar de temperamental, Gina não é estúpida.

-Bem, também achávamos que ela não era insana o suficiente para atingir alguém pelas costas com um bastão, e veja no que deu.

Harry virou os olhos, mas não discutiu. – Sabe que vai ficar terrivelmente entediada não é?

A garota deu de ombros.

-Você quem sabe.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Demelza e Jimmy se aproximaram animados, cada qual carregando suas vassouras e, no caso de Jimmy, seu bastão também.

-Oh Harry! Uma Potter substituta, hmm?! – Demelza brincou, tocando as costas de Hermione. Precisamente o número sete dourado, logo abaixo de "Potter".

Hermione fez um som com a boca. - Tenho orgulho de dizer, desta vez, que sou figura meramente ilustrativa.

Harry a encarou expectante. – Gostaria de voar?

-Oh Deus _não_. Absolutamente!

-Eu vou bem devagar, Mione – ele quase implorou.

Hermione negou com a cabeça. Harry vinha tentando fazê-la voar com ele há tempos. Mas desde aquele dragão, sinceramente, preferia a terra firme. Suas experiências com voo não eram as mais estelares... E mesmo confiando em Harry cem por cento, ela ainda preferia o solo firme sob seus pés.

Ele tentara mais uma vez fazendo daquilo a condição se ele ganhasse a aposta do casamento – que monitor ou monitora indagaria primeiro sobre a união deles. Por sorte ninguém vencera.

-Você está tentando que eu pule em sua firebolt desde cedo. Não vai acontecer! - Jimmy e Demelza começaram a rir.

-Eu pensei que gostasse de rapidinhas? Estando com Harry... A vassoura mais rápida de Hogwarts.

O casal mais velho os encarou de queixo caído, antes de Harry se recuperar. – Tirem a mente da sarjeta, meninos!

Demelza deu uma risadinha. – Eu não falei nada demais. A malícia está sempre no receptor – acrescentou afetadamente. - O que quis dizer é que Harry é veloz _numa vassoura_. E eu acreditava que gostasse de velocidade, Hermione.

-Harry obviamente é a vassoura mais veloz de Hogwarts, mas ele sabe exatamente quando ir com calma e tomar seu tempo – Hermione afirmou sem qualquer inflexão de voz. Ela não precisava, notou satisfeita, quando dessa vez foram os queixos de Demelza e Jimmy que foram ao chão. Obviamente não esperando que a sempre tão adequada monitora Hermione Potter (anteriormente Granger) fizesse tal comentário.

-Pare de chocar essas mentes impressionáveis Hermione – Harry brincou, tapando os ouvidos de Demelza com as mãos.

-"A malícia está sempre no receptor", meu caro Harry.

Jimmy resolveu para seu próprio bem mudar de assunto. Já recebera informação demais:

-Deveríamos comer algo. Logo, logo Dino e os outros vão aparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Er... eu avisei que eles eram confortáveis um com o outro...?**

**À propósito, nada muito excessivo, espero? Eu me desculparia, mas não foi culpa minha! Eu totalmente diminuí o tom dos dois e suas... _brincadeiras._ Juro! O que é um milagre desde que eu estava ouvindo repetidamente (sério. **_**Repetidamente**_**) uma de minhas músicas favoritas. A música? What Turns You On, por Katie Thompson. Sorte de vocês que eu parei de ouvir "animals", Maroon 5 (sorry Luma!), em tempo. **

_**Seriously **__**though**_**, **_**I regret nothing**_**!**

**O lingerie que ela escolheu: www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-top-black (ponto) html**

Sim, o preto. Porque eu amo ele.

* * *

><p>Na 2: Obrigada pelos comentários! Dei altas risadas! Desculpe por não atender aos pedidos sobre o desfile... Por favor, continuem me dizendo o que estão achando da fic. Eu amo saber a opinião de cada um. Infelizmente não posso agradecer por pm aos anons. Mas se houver qualquer pergunta, eu respondo no final do capítulo seguinte, ok?

* * *

><p>(*) True story! Quero dizer, quanto a mim, pelo menos. Meu pai – como profissional de saúde que é - fez questão que meu irmão e eu soubéssemos de onde veem os bebês bem cedo. Ironicamente não tão traumatizante quando uma pessoa pensa que pode ser.<p>

(**) Acho que todo mundo sabe. Mas ok: Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (NIEMs).

(***) Traduzindo rusticamente seria mais ou menos Estágio Superior, algo como um _Trainne_ por aqui (suponho)_._

Fonte:_ www_(ponto)_mi5_(ponto)_gov_(ponto)_uk_(barra)_careers_(barra)_graduate-careers_(barra)_training-and-development_(ponto)_aspx_

Pra quem não sacou, Hermione sugeriu que Harry iria trabalhar para o MI5. Na verdade, seria o MI6. Mera curiosidade: a existência do MI6 – ou SIS, Secret Intelligence Service - só foi oficialmente reconhecida em 1994.

(****) É – supostamente - um nome australiano mesmo e significa "Quartzo". Get it, get it?! Porque a família dela é cheia de ouvires. Heuheuehue. #Alguém me interna.

* * *

><p><strong>OBS.: Quanto ao nome dos Granger, eles estão na Austrália, eu optei para que eles continuassem – ao menos para as pessoas de fora - com os nomes "australianos". Isto é: Monica e Wendell Wilkins.<strong>

**E sei que é irritante eu sempre escrever "senhor Granger" pra lá, "senhora Granger" pra cá. Mas eu só posso supor que o nome da mãe dela é Jean (antes Jane – sim, eu ainda lembro que a J.K. mudou o nome do meio da Hermione do nada...). E não faço ideia de qual seria o nome do pai da garota – não que me importe muito, anyway? - Então eu opto pelos maçantes "Sr. e Sra. Granger". Porque não tenho cabeça para ficar inventando nomes adequados '-'.**

**Oh Deus. Quantos tópicos a esclarecer! Lol.**

* * *

><p>PS: Maria Eliza, eu pretendo sim, terminar as outras fics. Acontece que estou com a mente focada em Shenanigans por enquanto. Desde que não é um projeto tão grande - espero! - e apesar dos capítulos enormes dessa fic aqui...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte nove<strong>

**There's nothing like cold coffee and restraint **

* * *

><p>Demelza e Jimmy evitaram conversas que pudessem levar a qualquer tipo de insinuação com o casal mais velho. Haviam aprendido a lição. Na segunda vez.<p>

Jimmy não queria saber do que Harry era ou não capaz e, sinceramente, ignorância era uma benção. Toda vez que encarava o moreno, este lhe oferecia um sorriso maroto, suas sobrancelhas se movendo... _Principalmente_ depois do comentário inteligente de Hermione sobre como ela particularmente apreciava muito o trabalho de mãos de Harry. Era tão competente!, a monitora afirmara, ainda sem mudar seu tom de voz. Acrescentando: "não que seja uma surpresa, é claro, desde que ele é _O Apanhador"_. Jimmy tinha certeza que ninguém poderia fazer soar "apanhador" de uma maneira tão suja quanto Hermione Potter.

Hermione não tinha acabado, entretanto, para infelicidade do rapaz. - É uma pena que não posso mais chamá-lo por "Capitão" – fez uma pausa, ponderando. - Mas eu suponho que "Monitor Potter" servirá bem.

Hermione se voltou para sua omelete como se não tivesse acabado de jogar apelidos sugestivos no ar como quem fala do tempo. Harry sorriu perversamente. Demelza teve uma crise de risadinhas. E Jimmy estremeceu.

Ele não ia brincar mais com a _evil queen. _Nunca mais. Hermione o fitava serenamente enquanto mastigava, como se tivesse dezenas de respostas terríveis e assustadoras na ponta da língua. O que provavelmente era o caso. Jimmy abaixou a vista imediatamente. Pensando que talvez precisasse de um _obliviate_ para todas as imagens assustadoras que Hermione conjurara em seu subconsciente. _Merda!_

Demelza, por sua vez, não se importava tanto: achava fascinante que Hermione – de todas as pessoas – pudesse rebater, sem sequer piscar, qualquer comentário malicioso com um seu, um ainda mais insinuante por sinal. E não doía ter algumas _informações_ interessantes sobre Harry. Não que fosse espalhar ou qualquer coisa, mas ainda tinha um _pequenino_ – e mortificante – _crush_ em Harry.

Perdera as contas do quanto Jimmy zombara dela sobre sua paixonite pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Por sorte, ele era esperto o suficiente para só brincar a sós com ela - ou o teria matado muito cedo.

Ela tinha uma queda, não era nada demais. A maioria das garotas do colégio tinha também. Principalmente agora que ele derrotara o Lorde Negro. Salvando – mais uma vez – o mundo bruxo.

Demelza sempre soube, no entanto, que o rapaz era uma zona proibida. Psycho-Gina – como Jimmy gostava carinhosamente de chamá-la pelas costas desde o incidente com o taco de quadribol– no inicio. E então Hermione. Que, para a artilheira da grifinória, fazia o _status_ de Harry ir de "indisponível" para "inatingível".

Era mais que óbvio que casal de monitores era devotado um ao outro. Mesmo um cego podia ver aquilo. E se as atitudes de um para com o outro fossem – por assomo - descartadas como evidência para o gigante "back off" escrito em neon em suas testas... Bem, a natureza superprotetora de Hermione daria um jeito. E se ainda não fosse suficiente: a indiferença de Harry para qualquer outra garota – era ridícula a forma como Hermione o tinha nas mãos.

Demelza viu Hermione ficar tensa por um instante antes de a morena mascarar seu desconforto com um ar de despreocupado interesse à chegada do resto do time de quadribol. A máscara sendo de imediato substituída por um olhar mortífero ao encontrar os olhos de Ginevra Weasley.

Harry interrompeu sua discussão com Jimmy para passar a mão ao redor dos ombros de Hermione e puxá-la para si - de modo que a garota tivesse o corpo pressionado contra o lado dele -, sussurrando algo ao seu ouvido que transferiu toda sua atenção para ele. Hermione apenas se afastou para encará-lo, sua mão ao encontro do rosto dele. Ela assentiu parecendo contrariada e Harry apertou um beijo na ponta de seu nariz, rindo-se quando ela o enrugou.

-Todos prontos para mais um desesperador dia de seleção, espero! – Dino disse, sua animação traindo seu comentário sarcástico. O rapaz estava a ponto de passar a saltitar, sua insígnia de capitão reluzindo em seu peito. Ele verificou duas vezes ao notar Hermione:

– Oh, Senhora Potter! Irá nos acompanhar? – quando a morena assentiu, Dino amigavelmente fez sinal de positivo. - Só espero que não fique entediada, temos ainda um número horrível de candidatos para a vaga de artilheiro.

-Bem, Harry irá fazer um pouco do treino, não é? Não creio que possa ficar entediada com ele usando as mãos.

Jimmy engasgou com seu suco de abóbora. – Poxa Hermione! Droga!

Hermione sequer escondeu a diversão desta vez.

Demilza lhe ofereceu tapinhas nas costas, apesar de comentar num tom sedutor:

– Mas que menino maldoso, esse nosso Jimmy... uma mente tão suja, uma vergonha.

O que fez o pobre garoto fizer ainda mais vermelho. – Como se não tivesse pensado a mesma coisa!

-Hmmm, eu não tenho certeza – ela postou o indicador sobre os lábios. – Por favor, confirme minhas suspeitas, o que _você_ pensou?

-Shush, Robins – resmungou apenas e então gemeu. – Eu não quero ter mais imagens de Harry em – uhu - _ação_. Oh Merlin.

-Que diabos está acontecendo? Parecem estar falando outra língua!

Jimmy fitou Ritchie seriamente:

– Você não vai querer saber. Acredite-me. Sério. Acredite-me.

O que apenas fez Demelza dar mais risadinha.

-...Okay?

O Profeta Diário chegou alguns minutos depois e Hermione só estava satisfeita porque nem ela ou Harry estavam na primeira página – apesar de seu prazer não ter durado muito: as páginas 5, 6 e 7 eram dedicadas a uma incrivelmente detalhada descrição da "batalha judicial" (se as tentativas frustradas da família Parkinson em reativar o contrato Black/Parkinson podia ser chamada assim) entre os Potter e os Parkinson.

-Como eles conseguiram isso? – Harry indagou ao ler o título da manchete.

-Skeeter – Hermione contrapôs entre dentes, ainda concentrada no artigo.

-É claro, quem mais poderia ser tão baixo? Pergunta tola – o moreno meneou a cabeça.

-_Aquela vadiazinha! Eu não posso acreditar nisso_ – Hermione sibilou. O som foi tão assustador, repleto de nojo e ódio, que as pessoas a sua volta a fitaram em alarme. Hermione ignorou a todos em favor de Harry:

- Ela deu uma entrevista! – a jovem mulher ergueu a vista imediatamente vasculhando com olhos de lince a mesa da Sonserina. Pansy, obviamente, não estava lá. Não era tão estúpida assim, afinal.

Harry suspirou, imaginando o pandemônio que Pansy e Rita poderiam fazer juntas. Não queria chegar nem perto daquele jornal. Não que ele tivesse escolha, porque Hermione passou a citar alguns trechos. Os mais "memoráveis", aparentemente.

-"Porque tudo que eu quero é uma chance. Quero provar que sou uma escolha de esposa muito mais adequada que alguém que sequer sabia da existência do mundo mágica até alguns anos atrás...". "Eu não estou dizendo que a _senhorita Granger_ não é uma boa pessoa ou qualquer coisa, mas não podemos negar que, por conta sua educação anterior e a condição de seu nascimento, ela claramente tem uma _falta de conhecimento_ dos costumes bruxos" – Hermione puxou ar. Horrorizada que as palavras "falta de conhecimento" estivessem de alguma maneira associada ao seu nome. – "'Eles são amigos próximos, eu não sei, talvez essa proximidade tenha feito Harry confundir as coisas. Merlin sabe que o rapaz pode ser apressadinho' brincou a srta. Parkison de boa vontade". Honestamente! Eu não sei se dou risada, contato Andrômeda para processá-la por esta óbvia demonstração de preconceito ou se a persigo com uma pistola (_O que é pistola?_, alguém sussurrou ao fundo e em seguida uma explicação de Dino) para reafirmar minha – ela lançou um olhar para o jornal. - "Condição de nascimento".

Não era preciso ser um gênio ou conhecer a morena como Harry o fazia para saber que Hermione estava chateada – mais bem: completamente enraivecida; e até mesmo um pouco assustada com o método que Pansy usara.

-Nós vamos contatar Andrômeda mais tarde, ok? Temos mesmo que ir vê-la, lembra? Tenho certeza que ela terá uma boa sugestão do que fazer... Além do mais só um tolo daria ouvidos à Pansy.

Hermione o encarou com uma expressão que beirava o pânico. – Mas eu realmente não conheço _todos_ os costumes bruxos... E se um deles-

-Anjo – Harry a interrompeu com firmeza. – Se "conhecer os costumes bruxos" fosse um aspecto fundamental para se casar comigo, eu suponho que a noiva mais adequada seria alguém como _Dolores Umbridge_.

Hermione estremeceu.

-_Exatamente _– afirmou ao ver sua reação. – Eu não sei muito sobre como o mundo mágico faz seus casamentos, mas não quero nada com ele se a educação, as tradições e condições de nascimento são mais importantes que respeito, lealdade, cuidado e amor. Você me escolheu e _eu_ escolhi você. Nada_, absolutamente coisa alguma,_ pode mudar isso.

Hermione respirou fundo, se acalmando. Suas mãos se fechando ao redor dele num abraço apertando. - _Eu a odeio_. E essa maldita entrevista tem escrito "Edward Parkinson" sobre ela toda.

-Ela é só uma menina tola. E seu pai é ainda mais estúpido do que eu pensava se acredita que tentar influenciar o mundo mágico contra _você_ vai lhes fazer algum bem – os olhos do rapaz escureceram quando continuou:

-Deveriam mesmo saber melhor que mexer contigo. Não me importava enquanto sua língua peçonhenta estava me atacando. Mas se realmente querem guerra, estarei certo de que seremos nós estando de pé no final dela. Se eles tentarem qualquer coisa nessa linha – ele abaixou a vista para encontrar os olhos da amiga. – _Vamos_ _esmagá-los._

Hermione assentiu fechando os olhos e recostando novamente sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Sabia que era tolo, mas de repente um medo irracional de que, por ser nascida trouxa, todos seus planos iriam por água abaixo; e a imagem de Harry casando-se com Pansy se fazendo presente em sua mente não a ajudava a pensar com clareza.

Se olhares fixos pudessem abrir um buraco, provavelmente não haveria mais nada de Harry e Hermione para ser minuciosamente especulado. Enquanto o casal estava perdido em seu mais novo drama, o time de quadribol, seus aspirantes e boa parte dos alunos – _e professores_ - que se encontravam no salão principal tinham sua atenção presa no casal.

A atenção de Harry e Hermione só voltou para a realidade quando Ethon – a coruja Bufo Real que Harry dera de presente a senhora Granger. Francamente, Hermione virou os olhos, Harry faria quase qualquer coisa por sua mãe. – pousou na mesa, a frente deles com um embrulho e um bilhete sobre este.

A menina pegou a pequena carta enquanto Harry, o embrulho; oferecendo água e iscas de bacon para Ethon. – Olá menina, está tudo bem? – A coruja piou suavemente, voando para pousar no ombro de Harry e esfregar a cabeça na dele carinhosamente. – Cansada, hm? – indagou oferecendo mais uma leva de água. – Fique no Corujal até estar bem para voar de volta, está bem?

Hermione tinha a carta em suas mãos, mas observava a interação de Harry com Ethon (*). Podia jurar que a coruja era uma versão animal de sua mãe, com sua quedinha por Harry, sua natureza doce, compassiva e alegre. Ainda tinha suas dúvidas porque sua mãe dera tal nome a ela...

Meneando a cabeça depois de a coruja ter voado – supostamente – para o Corujal. A jovem tornou sua atenção para a carta em mãos. A mensagem começava com _Caríssima Lady Potter _e Hermione torceu a boca, mesmo com Harry rindo por cima de seu ombro.

_Querida, seu pai estava limpando seu quarto e encontrou algumas de suas coisas – que seguem no embrulho em anexo. Ele mesmo teria escrito, mas ao momento está tartamudeando para si mesmo e não creio que sairá desse estado tão cedo. Oh Bem. Paciência._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

_Ps: Harry, querido, vocês estava certo, é claro, mais uma picada de canela faz toda a diferença! _

Hermione ergueu a vista para o amigo. – Estávamos discutindo os tipos de tortas de maça – ele encolheu os ombros.

A morena não comentou enquanto puxava o embrulho para si, rasgando-o. Infelizmente, abrira pelo lado errado e três pacotes e uma caixa de remédio caíram sobre a mesa. Mesmo com os reflexos de Harry, o estrago já estava feito. E agora Hermione entendia porque seu pai estava naquele estranho estado. _Oh Merlin!_

Todos que estavam perto o bastante para ter um vislumbre dos pacotes de um material metalizado e da caixa olharam para Dino em busca de explicação. Se ele sabia o que eram _pistolas_, ele saberia o que era aquilo, certo?

O rapaz negro olhara para Harry e Hermione como se os visse pela primeira vez na vida. Um sorriso de canto cruzou seus lábios e ele voltou sua atenção para as pessoas ao seu redor, que o encaravam expectantes.

Como diabos ele ia explicar isso para aquele povo?, Dino coçou a cabeça.

E apesar de tudo, Harry e Hermione ofereceram um "Boa sorte" em motejado enquanto voltavam suas comidas, quase frias. Sem fazer contado visual com uma alma e o embrulho já escondido sob a mesa, no colo de Hermione.

-Uh, como explicar... Ok. Ok! É um método trouxa de controle e prevenção de_ pestes_.

Harry riu engasgando com a comida, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos enquanto ele batia repetidamente na mesa com uma mão e no peito com outra. O som de ultraje de Hermione sob o comentário apenas acionando ainda mais suas gargalhadas.

-Honestamente Dino!

-Eu não terminei minha explicação – o rapaz se defendeu. – E quanto à prevenção de pestes. Eu quis dizer crianças. Tipo, bebês.

-Por que alguém ia querer matar bebês? – Lilá parecia horrorizada.

Dino riu e Harry quase caiu da mesa dessa vez, sua cabeça escondida no ombro de Hermione enquanto tentava se controlar. Nem Hermione podia evitar as risadas dessa vez.

-Não. Não. Eu nunca falei nada sobre matar bebês. Meu Deus, Lilá! Eu disse _prevenir_. Tipo, evitar. Isso é usado para assegurar que Hermione não tenha bebês, sacou?

-Como as poções contraceptivas? – alguém sugeriu.

-Ah... er, não exatamente? – Dino coçou a cabeça retrucando distraidamente:

– As poções você só precisa beber. As camisinhas, aquelas coisas são chamadas assim, são usadas no ato- OPA! - o rapaz parou imediatamente empalidecendo.

-Você quer dizer... você quer dizer ao fazer, você sabe, _aquilo_? Como em nome de Merlin esse pacote funciona? – Lilá indagou confusa.

Hermione meneou a cabeça. Sem acreditar que _Lilá Brown_ não podia dizer a palavra "sexo". Deus, aquele dia podia ficar mais estranho?

Parvati franziu o cenho:

-Eu acho... bem eu acho que, tipo, você deixa ele ao seu lado enquanto está... _você sabe._ Como um amuleto?

-Mas então por que três? É como um encantamento? Como pode? Eu não sabia que trouxas tinham encantamentos?

Harry e Hermione, nesse ponto, já estavam segurando um ao outro, sob o efeito de risadas histéricas e lágrimas. Numa mistura mórbida de constrangimento e entretenimento. Dino não estava em melhor estado.

-Não. Definitivamente não como um encantamento. Apesar de _fazer_ mágica – o rapaz replicou.

-Ok Dino. Você _tem_ de nos mostrar como essa coisa funciona! – era um dos meninos do quinto ano, aspirante a artilheiro.

Dino parecia horrorizado com a ordem. – Pera lá. Só porque sou nascido trouxa não significa que _use_ esse método. E você não estaria me pedindo para fazer tal coisa se soubesse o _que_ está me pedindo!

Ignorando a discussão entre os dois rapazes, Lilá voltou sua atenção para Harry. – Então... vai nos mostrar, certo? Como funcionam?

As risadas de Hermione morreram em seus lábios enquanto ela fechava possessivamente os braços ao redor de Harry, de repente fuzilando a outra garota com o olhar. – Não vai acontecer.

Lilá a encarou, confusão estampada em seu rosto. - Mas eu pensei que era toda a favor da disseminação de conhecimento? Ainda mais um método trouxa. Eu pensei que estaria pulando com a oportunidade de nos ensinar?

Lilá parecia genuinamente perdida e Hermione finalmente se deu conta que a garota não estava sendo atrevida com Harry ou insinuante. Lilá _realmente_ não fazia ideia do que estava pedindo, ou como sua pergunta soara.

Suspirando, a monitora-chefe sentiu Harry relaxar ao seu lado – aparentemente o moreno também suspeitara da atitude da garota loira. Estavam falando de Lilá Brown, afinal de contas...

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, a mão ao encontro da testa para esfregá-la. Lançou um olhar de lado para Harry e eles silenciosamente concordaram. Não havia muita escolha, de qualquer forma.

_Merlin, as situações em que nos metemos._

Harry retirou de seu bolso um dos pacotes que recuperara da mesa, abrindo-o. Assim como a caixa de anticoncepcionais, retirando de lá uma cartela. Se eles iam fazer isso, iriam fazer isso adequadamente dessa vez.

Mais um anelar, por boa medida. - Está bem. Está bem. Eu vou explicar - Quase como se fosse a "hora da estória", as pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor de Harry e Hermione.

Então, monotonamente, Hermione passou a explicar métodos contraceptivos trouxas. Depois, sob olhares ainda ligeiramente confusos, francamente chocados ou curiosos, Harry e ela acharam por bem fazer uma demonstração sobre camisinhas. Basta dizer, ninguém conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Hermione ou Harry por _horas_.

- xxx -

O treino foi para além de desconfortável, onde quase ninguém conseguia olhar diretamente para Harry. E Gina – na arquibancada, apenas alguns lugares de distância – encarando Hermione como se esta fosse um súcubo ou coisa do gênero, sendo prontamente ignorada.

A monitora-chefe achava irônico que mesmo quando não faziam nada para alardear sobre seu status, Harry e ela acabavam em alguma situação que não permitia qualquer outra conclusão a não ser que eram, apesar de tudo, 'muito bem' casados. O que era apenas conveniente para toda aquela farsa. Se acreditasse em destino, diria que este estava compensando por todas as coisas que fizera Harry e ela passar ao longo dos anos.

Como agora... Com Parvati se jogando ao seu lado enquanto esperava Lilá ser chamada para seu teste.

-Eu fico feliz que ao menos esteja _mesmo_ aproveitando seu novo quarto. Já batizaram todo ele?

Hermione retirou a vista de Harry - que estava a fazer pequenas (aterrorizantes) acrobacias no ar, enquanto desviava de balaços que Jimmy e Ritchie lhe arremessavam num dos cantos da quadra - para encarar a outra morena.

-Perdão?

Parvati sorriu de canto, inocentemente. – Só estou lhe parabenizando pelo casamento. Acho que ainda não tinha, não é?

-Obrigada.

-Então... Harry, hum?

-Parvati. O que você quer?

-Nada. Só estou puxando conversa. Merlin sabe que ficaremos aqui um bom tempo... – ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Você sabe? Eu não fiquei nenhum pouquinho surpresa em relação ao casamento de vocês.

-Oh?

-Nope! Quero dizer, Harry e Gina estavam juntos. _Antes_. E bom, você e Ron – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não sei o que diabos era aquilo, para ser franca. De toda forma, o que eu estava dizendo? Oh sim. Você e Harry. Eu sempre achei que vocês tinham uma coisa.

Hermione a olhou de soslaio. – Parvati, Harry e eu nunca tivemos nada, nem sequer "uma coisa", até a guerra.

-Não quis insinuar nada. Só estou dizendo que sempre foram muito ligados – ela encolheu os ombros. – Nenhuma garota nunca teve chance. Pelo menos não quando você decidiu agir – ela fitou Hermione. – Foi você quem deu o primeiro passo não é?

Uma risada escapou de Hermione apesar de tudo. A memória de praticamente ter coagido Harry em casamento brilhando em sua cabeça.

-Eu sabia! Ha! Lilá me deve um galeão.

-Vocês apostaram sobre quem deu o primeiro passo?

Parvati virou os olhos. – Oh, por favor! Nós apostamos sobre tudo.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Meneando a cabeça decidiu que era melhor deixar pra lá. Não queria acabar incentivando Parvati. Ela _realmente_ não precisava saber os tipos de apostas que aquelas duas entrariam.

-Por favor, não se ofenda. Mas o que é toda essa coisa com Pansy Parkinson?

-Eu suponho que tenha acompanhado a situação - nos jornais de fofoca ou ouvindo os rumores, Hermione acrescentou mentalmente enquanto a outra garota assentia. - Ela não ficou nada satisfeita com a rescisão do contrato que os Parkison tinham com os Black. Desde então seu pai e ela têm tentado de tudo para ter a oportunidade de fazer valer o contrato.

-Isso é que não entendo. Quero dizer, você é obviamente apenas Lady Potter – afirmou observando a aliança na mão de Hermione. - Ela seria, bem, ela seria Lady Black, não é? Eu sei que a sociedade bruxa britânica não é exatamente a favor de múltiplos casamentos, mas não há nada na lei que proíba um...

Hermione lançou um olhar quase impressionado à Parvati. – Você está certa.

-Uh, então por que Harry não está desfilando com duas esposas? Mesmo que uma delas seja _Pansy Parkison_.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Por que Harry teria duas esposas quando uma é mais que o suficiente?

Parvati deu uma risadinha. – Você é bastante possessiva.

A jovem mulher considerou a declaração e deu de ombros. Não era a pior coisa do universo ser considerada possessiva neste momento. - Eu não compartilho o que é meu. E Harry – Hermione a encarou detidamente. – É, sem sobra de dúvidas, meu.

Parvati piscou, olhando por sobre o ombro de Hermione por um instante antes de voltar para a garota. – Bem, algumas pessoas podem discordar.

A monitora-chefe sabia que Parvati fitava Gina.

Hermione sorriu suavemente, de uma maneira que fez a outra jovem instintivamente recuar e desviar o olhar. – "Algumas pessoas" podem discordar e protestar o quanto for. Não fará diferença. Só há uma opinião que me importar – acrescentou voltando sua atenção para Harry, este ainda fazendo suas tolas acrobacias. – E todas nós sabemos o que ele quer, não é mesmo?

Sem mais, Hermione abriu seu novo livro. Sua atenção dividida entre Harry e o volume.

-Refrescante essa sua atitude confiante.

Quase cinco horas depois - com Parvati ainda ao seu lado, cochilando. -, um Harry todo suado pousou a sua frente. Retirando os cabelos grudando da testa com a mão livre e um sorriso excitado marcando os lábios:

-Última chamada.

–Eu não vou voar com você, Harry.

-Mesmo se eu pedir "por favor"?

Hermione riu fechando seu livro, deixando no banco ao se erguer. – Não vai acontecer.

-E suborno? Hm? – fez uma pausa dramática. - Que tal, mais tarde, depois de encontrarmos Andrômeda, uma ida ao Floreios e Borrões?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não!

-E se eu lhe desse _Passe livre_ - Hermione olhou para Harry, para a vassoura dele, para o campo (estudando a altura em que estavam) e outra vez Harry. Seu rosto se contorcendo em dúvida. - Pense Hermione... Você poderia comprar um exemplar de cada livro. Ou _toda_ _a livraria_, eu não me oporia – persuadiu.

-Isso não é justo! - Hermione fez um som de queixume. Gemendo e batendo o pé como uma garotinha.

Harry riu, estendendo a mão:

–Última chamada.

-Droga Harry! Eu te odeio – rezingou, apesar de fechar a mão na dele.

Harry estava com um sorriso de canto a canto quando a ajudou a montar de lado a sua frente, ignorando firmemente todas as maldições sob a respiração que Hermione sussurrava.

–_Oh_ _vai se arrepender – amargamente - por ter me dado passe livre na livraria_ – murmurou em seu peito, seus braços se fechando como torniquetes nele.

-Você sabe? – Harry chamou sua atenção calmamente. Quando levantou voo, finalmente disse:

- Eu teria deixado você gastar o que fosse apenas pelo tempo que me esperou...

-Oh, eu te odeio!

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

><p>PS: Abafa <strong>Lize<strong>! Eu me revoltei, ele (o ff. net ) ficou praticamente todo o sábado com problemas. Não dava para responder ou criar review, nem entrar na página de autor para _upar_ documentos...

**Guilherme**, não. Nada disso. De fato é só uma tradição do mundo bruxo que uma Lady nunca seja vista sem sua aliança. Hermione só gosta de seguir essa regra. Além do mais, sua aliança vale mais que uma pequena fortuna. Pessoas não podem sair por ai - e sem aviso – tirando de sua mão um anel. Ela tomou um susto, foi mais uma reação instintiva.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shenanigan**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong> Capítulo não betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Não me assassinem! Rsrs Harry não terá duas esposas. Hermione fez arranjos para que não houvesse outra esposa. Lembram do contrato?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte dez<strong>

**Waiting for you to catch up**

* * *

><p>Ted Tonks puxava animadamente os cabelos de Harry enquanto Hermione e Andrômeda discutiam silenciosamente o mais novo plano de Edward Parkinson e suas consequências.<p>

-Honestamente? Eu não me preocuparia se fosse você. Neste momento a senhorita Parkinson deve estar recebendo uma boa quantidade de reprimendas. Como já está ciente, você tem uma boa quantidade de fãs... E acredite-me, nenhum deles estará satisfeito com as insinuações feitas. Não estou dizendo que não façamos nada, mas meu conselho é que espere um pouco. Se eles continuarem com tal ato, podemos processá-los e teremos mais materiais. Não que essa coisa tola – empurrou o jornal na mesa. – Não seja suficiente.

-Há algum tipo de tradição ou costume no mundo bruxo que beneficie Pansy?

Andrômeda encarou a jovem mulher quase divertida com seu tom de voz fatalista. – Hermione, só há duas formas – bem, três na verdade - da Srta. Parkinson e seu pai conseguirem por as mãos em Harry. A primeira se se separarem, se ele estiver solteiro. Graças a sua _oh!_ tão engenhosa clausula de casamento monogâmico. Dois: se Harry ficar viúvo. Eu não creio que nem mesmo aquela jovenzinha seja tola o bastante para atentar contra sua vida, principalmente quando ela e seu pai seriam os principais suspeitos.

Hermione já tinha noção do que estava por vir, quando perguntou:

- E a terceira?

-E três – desta vez a senhora lhe ofereceu um olhar simpático. – Se descobrirem que seu casamento não foi consumado. A anulação seria praticamente imediata. E traria consequências muito ruins para você e Harry. Seu casamento seria considerado um ato de má fé contra duas famílias puro sangue.

A jovem esfregou a testa com uma das mãos. - Yeah. Bem...

Andrômeda assentiu. – Eu sei. E eu _também_ sei que estão fazendo um trabalho estelar em provar a validade de seu casamento. Não creio que alguém tenha o _insight_ de questioná-lo. A única pessoa, talvez, que possa se dar conta seja provavelmente Ronald?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente, de repente lançando um olhar para onde Harry se distraia com Ted. Ted estava encantado com o cabelo negro e desgrenhado de Harry – de tanto ser puxado – e agora tentava imitar a cor, para deleite de seu padrinho.

Ela se voltou para Andrômeda com um ar sério, uma expressão carregada; e a senhora fez discretamente alguns gestos com sua varinha, erguendo uma espécie de redoma quase imperceptível entre elas e Harry.

Agradecida, a morena lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos. – Obrigada – ela anelou como se buscasse coragem para o que ia dizer. – Ron nunca vai questionar nossa relação.

Andrômeda ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu entendo que Ronald seja um rapaz um tanto ou quanto... crédulo em certos aspectos, mas eventualmente mesmo ele notará as sutis diferenças entre vocês e um casal 'real', não concorda?

Hermione riu ligeiramente, de forma forçada. – Eu acho que está dando créditos demais a Ron.

Andrômeda novamente a fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida, a jovem estava claramente se esquivando. – Hermione... Não quero me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais e me perdoe se estiver ultrapassando limites aqui, mas obviamente Ronald tem interesse em você e, eu posso apenas supor, qualquer ligeira abertura ou quebra na sua reação ou de Harry quanto ao casamento, ficaria muito aparente para ele.

Hermione negou novamente. – Você não entende Andrômeda. Ron é o menor de nossos problemas.

-Oh, estou certa! Eu nunca iria sugerir que ele, de todas as pessoas, revelaria sua situação.

A garota morena inclinou a cabeça. – Eu não teria tanta certeza – Andrômeda não conseguiu esconder o choque. – Oh não me leve a mal. Ron não faria de propósito, mas algumas vezes ele tem a terrível habilidade de enfiar os pés pelas mãos. - Hermione desviou o olhar. – Quando eu disse que Ron é o menor de nossos problemas... – cortou a si mesma. Não sabia nem por onde começar o que estava para discutir. - Está certa. Sobre Ron estar interessado em mim, Harry não consegue esquecer isto, você sabe? – Mudou de assunto, lentamente.

A senhora mais velha esperou. Incerta sobre o que Hermione queria tratar.

-Ron e eu tivemos uma longa conversa, Harry não sabe disso – acrescentou erguendo apenas por um instante os olhos para a mulher, antes de voltar sua atenção para a mesa. – Eu... eu disse a ele que estava apaixonada por Harry.

A advogada piscou, observando a jovem mulher lutando com suas palavras. De repente transportada para um tempo no passado em que Nymphadora a encarara exatamente assim. Piscando diversas vezes para afastar a memória agridoce, disse suavemente:

-E não era verdade.

Hermione riu amargamente, voltando a fitar a Andrômeda nos olhos. - É a absoluta verdade.

-Oh minha querida...

-Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem – ela afirmou perpassando rapidamente as mãos pelos olhos. - Harry tem esse dom estranho de me trazer pra ele, de me envolver. Eu não acho que ele sequer se dá conta. - Ela riu sem vontade e lançou mais um olhar para seu marido e para Teddy, estes ainda perdidos em suas brincadeiras, dessa vez com Harry fazendo os brinquedos do menino flutuarem. – De toda forma, eu tive essa conversa com Ron. Nem remotamente a melhor conversa que poderíamos ter. Longe disso. Ron disse certas coisas... E eu também. Algumas bem horríveis. Não gosto de lembrar, me se sinto envergonhada. Ron acha que escolhi Harry ao invés dele pelo que parece a ele a enésima vez – comentou com os ombros caídos. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso aguado antes de dizer:

– Mas sempre foi o Harry. Eu só precisava admitir pra mim mesma. O que, pensando bem e levando em consideração o que já passamos, foi um longo processo. Lento e doloroso.

-E Harry não faz ideia.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, rindo. Ela poderia estar ligeiramente histérica... – Harry acha que se interpôs pela centésima vez ou coisa que o valha no _romance épico_ que "existe" entre Ron e eu.

-Oh, por Morgana...

-Eu sei! É insano. E toda maldita vez que tento apenas dizer a ele, Harry me olha com aquela expressão culpada, como se tivesse me forçado a toda essa situação. Como a qualquer momento eu fosse odiá-lo. Deus! Desculpe-me Andrômeda... É que-

-Eu sou a única pessoa com quem pode realmente discutir isso – sorriu apertando sua mão. - Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu não me importo o mais mínimo.

-Minha maior preocupação é que os "instintos de herói" de Harry se rebelem novamente e ele decida que a melhor solução seja aceitar Pansy. Andrômeda, não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não pelos meus sentimentos. Mas porque aquela garota é má. E covarde. E ela nunca vai respeitar Harry. Ou amá-lo – Hermione puxou ar, tentando se acalmar. Sempre que pensava em Pansy sentia como se precisasse esmurrar algo. - Pra ser honesta praticamente qualquer outra pessoa seria melhor que Pansy. Ela queria entregá-lo para Tom – disse silenciosamente.

Andrômeda a fitou em horror. Ela sabia da história, mas ainda resistia em entender como alguém podia fazer tal coisa. – Querida, isto não vai acontecer. Estaremos certas disso. E se tudo se complicar, o que eu realmente duvido, relembraremos ao mundo bruxo sobre este ignóbil ato da _senhorita_ Parkinson.

Hermione assentiu. – Eu não me casei com Harry por motivos escusos - afirmou abruptamente. – Bem, nenhum além de o querer o mais longe de Pansy Parkinson possível, quero dizer. Se houvesse outra garota, eu teria somente dito a eles o que fazer. Imaginava que com o fim da guerra, Gina e ele voltariam. Mas ele afirmou pra mim que não aconteceria. Eu acreditei. Harry estava surtando: ele não tinha uma namorada. Ele não tinha ninguém. Como ele encontraria alguém para casar com ele nesse curto período de tempo? Como confiaria esse peso a outra pessoa? Eu tive que praticamente desenhar para ele que não era preciso necessariamente ser algo _real._ O que na verdade só trouxe mais uma leva de problemas. Harry continuava com aquele olhar perdido e derrotado. Eu sabia que ele não confiava em ninguém para saber dessa história. _Não_ tinha ideia de quem poderia ser sua esposa de mentirinha – Hermione bufou exasperada. – Era como se já tivesse me marcado em outra categoria, "comprometida". Eu simplesmente disse a ele que nós íamos fazer isso.

Teddy finalmente cansara de brincar e queria sua avó. Andrômeda desmantelara a barreira discretamente quando vira Harry se erguer com o menininho no colo.

-Os adultos já discutiram todos os assuntos chatos? Acho que o rapazinho aqui quer um pouco de atenção.

Andrômeda pegou o menino no colo. – Tem certeza que é só Edward que precisa de um pouco mais de atenção? – ela lançou um olhar zombeteiro em direção a Harry que ficou todo vermelho. Deus, Dora tinha razão, era tão fácil deixá-lo sem jeito... – Então meu amor, sentindo falta da vovó? – ela apertou Teddy num abraço apertado espalmando beijos em seu rosto. O garotinho deu risadinha, guinchando e se contorcendo.

-Eu preciso fazer o mesmo Harry?

Fitando a amiga, o moreno abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Finalmente, retrucando com um "shush". Causando mais uma leva de risadas entre ambas as mulheres.

-Vamos lá, vamos fazer um lanche, meus amores.

-Oh não, não. Não é necessário, Andrômeda! Harry e eu ainda vamos à livraria. Ele me prometeu passe livre – Hermione disse animadamente.

Andrômeda lançou um olhar de piedade ao rapaz, antes de dizer:

-Não é problema nenhum. Com o "passe livre", tenho certeza que precisarão de forças, logo, lanche primeiro! Vamos lá, vamos lá – sem olhar para trás a senhora se dirigiu para cozinha. Colocando Teddy na cadeira alta, a mulher tratou de pegar o lanche que havia preparado. – O que me lembra, estou para lhes perguntar, onde irão morar depois de Hogwarts? - Os jovens se entreolharam. E a mulher sorriu com condescendência pelo olhar de completa falta de noção, enquanto dava papinha para Teddy. – Vocês têm tempo, é claro. E honestamente – ela ergueu a vista para eles, com um sorriso mais que esperançoso. – Podem ficar conosco se preciso. Essa casa é grande demais para Teddy e eu. Há diversos quartos – ela encolheu os ombros.

-Pra ser honesto, o máximo que pensei é que não quero voltar a Grimmauld Place tão cedo.

No fim, eles passaram mais algumas horas discutindo as possibilidades com a advogada. Locais e o que seria mais conveniente enquanto casados. Tantas horas de fato que acabaram por adiar a "visita" à livraria.

**- xxx -**

Chegaram exaustos em Hogwarts naquele sábado, atrás de outro banho. E cama.

Apesar de tudo, fora no horário de dormir, quando já estavam na cama, com quase tudo escuro, que Harry decidiu abordar o que o estava incomodando e que se acentuou com a discussão com Andrômeda sobre lugares para viver.

-Eu sei que nós nunca discutimos isso. Mas eventualmente teremos. E acho – dessa vez - quanto antes melhor. Então... Hermione, quanto tempo você acha que devemos sustentar essa farsa?

Hermione foi pega completamente de surpresa, o que quer que esperasse de Harry certamente não era isso. – Por que Harry, já enjoou de estar casado comigo? – ela brincou, ainda incerta do que pensar.

Sabia que Harry estava certo, eles não podiam manter aquele ato para sempre... não podiam, certo?

-Muito pelo contrário. Eu acho nossa "vida de casado" extremamente confortável. E posso nos ver por anos que seguem – ele encolheu os ombros.

-Você – ela franziu o cenho, ponderando as palavras do amigo. – Você está sugerindo que continuemos isto indeterminadamente?

Harry balançou a cabeça devagar. – Não estou sugerindo nada. Mas eu quero sua opinião. Quando sugeriu esse plano... Deus sabe que salvou minha vida, Mione. Provavelmente mais literalmente do que nós dois gostaríamos de pensar... Pansy é... bem, _Pansy_. E _acho_ que talvez meu status a impediria de agir diretamente contra mim, mas eu nunca teria uma noite de sono adequada sem temer que minha 'esposa' pudesse atentar contra mim. Acontece que nosso casamento anula o contrato Black/Parkinson. Mas se dissolvermos ele...

-...Pansy e seu pai correriam para Gringotts ou para o Ministério, quem quer que os ouvisse primeiro, de fato; e dariam um jeito de reativar o contrato – Hermione complementou.

Harry assentiu. – Então eu preciso saber qual é a fase dois de seu plano. Porque a não ser que Pansy caia _acidentalmente_ morta... eu não vejo uma saída?

-Você sempre pode se casar com outra pessoa?

Harry a encarou como se fosse louca. – Eu não acho que posso passar por isso tudo outra vez.

A garota virou os olhos. – Eu quis dizer de verdade.

Harry continuou a fitando com incredulidade. – Você está falando sério?

-Claro. Por que não?

-Hermione... – ele coçou a cabeça, procurando uma forma adequada de se expressar. – Não há maneira disto acontecer. Tipo. De jeito nenhum – ele franziu o cenho, movendo-se na cama para encará-la melhor. Ou da melhor maneira possível que um quarto às escuras poderia. – Você vê. Esses meses que passamos agindo como um casal? Eu não consigo me ver confortável assim como ninguém que conheço agora? Querendo ou não agimos praticamente como um casal, certo? Eu aprendi. _Muito_. Uma vida a dois é muito complicada... – ele parecia ter descoberto como o universo funcionava pela forma como falava.

Hermione sorriu com condescendência. - Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguma garota que o fará mudar de ideia.

Harry riu. – Talvez sim. Mas não acredito. Só de imaginar passar pelas coisas que passamos outra vez sinto pânico surgindo em meu peito!

-Harry, honestamente!

-Estou sendo absolutamente sério aqui. E digo mais e de uma vez por todas, se não fosse por sua escolha, eu manteria nosso casamento.

Hermione abriu a boca e a fechou. Ela nem sabia por onde começar! Sua mente rodopiava com uma mistura curiosa de sensações. Indignação a maior delas. Talvez devesse começar por ali, então.

-Não pode manter um casamento porque é confortável!

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. - _Says who_? – o tom sarcástico.

-Harry, que diabos?!

-Acho que não me expressei bem. O que quis dizer é que enquanto eu tenho você ao meu lado, todas as situações não são remotamente tão horríveis? Eu suponho que ajude que esteja sempre tão mortificada quanto eu... De alguma forma, mesmo quando você tem sua mente voltada para me constranger na frente de seus pais e eu sinto como se um buraco pudesse se abrir e me engolir, eu gosto disso – ele encolheu os ombros. – Mas não importa, eventualmente vai querer sua vida de volta e sinceramente – ele perpassou a mão pela cabeça. – devemos fazer isso o mais breve possível.

-Por quê? Acaba de dizer que não se importaria em manter o casamento.

-E eu não. Não me entenda mal, mas não acho que seja uma boa continuarmos isto por muito tempo. Além do mais Ron-

Hermione virou os olhos consigo mesma, sua voz, entretanto, pingava com aborrecimento, incredulidade e resignação:

– Por favor, Diga-me que não está apressando isto por conta do que acha que há entre Ron e eu?

-Não – ela ficou em silêncio, esperando. E sem vontade, Harry acrescentou:

-...uh, não exatamente?

-Harry! – ela se sentou, buscando sua varinha iluminou o quarto para encará-lo.

-Eu sei, eu sei! – sentou-se também. - Mas se não Ron, algum outro cara, certo? Então eu acho que deveríamos só agilizar tudo.

-Só há um problema – a morena retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. – Você não se vê casando com mais ninguém e, se não estiver casado, Pansy vai pular em seus braços e não soltar mais, como a sanguessuga que é. E casamento é a única solução que pode manter aquela maluca afastada. Além da morte. Estamos num impasse – Harry abriu a boca para sugerir algo, mas Hermione não iria permitir, sabendo exatamente que tipo de ideia tresloucada viria de Harry. Provavelmente que ele deveria então casar de uma vez com a sonserina. Ha. Apenas sobre o cadáver dela! – E não há maneira _no inferno_ de eu deixar que se case com Pansy – acrescentou com firmeza, fitando-o duramente. Harry ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. Não podia dizer que ela não o conhecia.

-Bem, eu acho que posso me safar com mais um assassinato... – ele tentou brincar, mas Hermione o silenciou com um olhar; nada divertida pela sugestão. Não que ela fosse tão contra a acabar com a vida da senhorita Parkinson... a garota franziu o cenho. Deus. Tornara-se uma pessoa horrível.

-Do meu ponto de vista só há uma solução aceitável – eles se entreolharam por vários segundos. - Temos um acordo então?

Ela ficou surpresa quando o amigo assentiu trás meros minutos. Esperava que ele protestasse mais, que tivesse de convencê-lo. Que teriam que ter mais de dezenas de discussões até que ele entendesse que teria de fazer do jeito _dela_. – Ok. Mas se você mudar de ideia, é só-

-Eu não vou.

-Mas se você _quiser-_

Ela riu, interrompendo-o outra vez. – Eu não vou, Harry.

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar. – Eu _entendi_, mas-

-Ótimo então.

-Você é a pessoa mais insuportável que eu conheço!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva. - E ainda assim quer continuar casado comigo, o que isso faz de você?

-Um ser humano patético?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de cima a baixo, seu corpo se movendo ao encontro dele. – _Oh, não tão mal assim._

-_Pervertida._

Ela riu ligeiramente.

-Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite, Mione.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Sambando. #sqn

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu ri demais com vocês acreditando que a Mione iria levar Harry à bancarrota. Sinto desapontá-los. Não houve tempo, assuntos mais tensos para tratar... haha.**

PS: Feliz restinho de carnaval pra vocês!


End file.
